Xavia the Gadget Girl
by Magma Red
Summary: Xavia isn't your normal girl. After all, she's already gone to collage, is a master of every form of self defence, and is a complete tomboy that knows no fear. When she and her best friend Todd go to fight in the Caliosteo Cup, her adventure will unfold, throwing her onto a wild ride that will make her even stronger than she thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-HEEEEEEEEEEEY! I FINALLY STARTED! :D**

**Xavia: YAY! Please note, I am a different Xavia from ****Red, the Kid of Adventure**

**Magma: That is correct! So, let's...GET THIS PARTY STARTED Y'ALL!**

**Xavia: YEAH DAWG!**

**Red: THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Xavia: Well, you're not in this one, so...**

**Red: Wait...wait, WHAT?! Magma! How could you DO this to me?! D:}**

**Magma: You're not in ****Wildwest High School**** either. -_-**

**Red: WHAT?!**

**Magma: This AN is getting long. Begin story...NOW!**

* * *

Prologue

Hi.

I'm Xavia.

Xavia Sarah Adven.

Right now, as I look out at the valley, I'm nine years old.

But, first off, you should know something about me: My family has a supposed "Curse". Well, it's not a curse. My dad says it's a blessing. Whatever it is, I don't care. Even though it affects me.

Ya see, ever since there have been people, the Adven family has existed. Now, every few generations, a baby boy is born. Then, a baby girl is born. They always have an older brother. Now, the baby girl is the one that you should pay attention to. They are the ones referred to as Xavias. They, the baby girls, always grow to be gifted physically and mentally, meaning they're smart, strong, fast, flexible, sly, persuasive, and beautiful. I, even though I'm one, am not beautiful though. But, they're always named Xavia. How do you know? Well, each Xavia Adven has a birth mark that's always the same. It's three inches below the dip in the collar bones, and is shaped like a star with an X in the middle.

Another thing: All the Xavias look exactly alike. Black hair, deep, dreamy brown eyes, freckles, and the same features. I'm the only one that's been born since three hundred, fifty-seven years ago. I've always been happy about being a Xavia, since every single one has done something absolutely amazing and had a life full of adventure, not to mention I'm guaranteed to live a very healthy life, and live until I'm at least ninety years old. It's like having a guarantee on living.

I have long, shiny, starless night black hair that falls to the small of my back pulled into a high ponytail by a red hoop I made myself. It's the only thing that can hold my hair since it's so thick. I have big, deep, dreamy brown eyes, a natural blush, full, red lips, freckles, and my bangs cover the outer edge of the left side of my face and left eye, while my eyes spark with adventure and swirl knowledge. My limbs are slender, my shoulders narrow, and I'm thin, which is strange for a martial artist, and I have a light tan.

I wear red goggles on my head, a solid black, collar bone cut shirt with sleeves that come past my elbows, and black pants that stop three inches above my knees, and comfortably hug my skin. Over them, I wear a red body suit with a collar that's black at the edge and stands up, the top half being dark red. The shoulders are dark red, the chest pockets are outlined with black, with dark red flaps and the pockets being bright red. The ends of the sleeves and bellbottom pants legs that fall to my knees are white with a thin black stripe in the middle, and the sleeves are short sleeved. The pants legs are dark red on the outside of my legs and inside of my legs, with a pocket on the outside. The pockets are outlined with black, have red on the top half and bright red on the bottom half.

On the front at the bottom of my flat chest is a giant black zipper, and at my hip is a black pouch with a wire in it, that allows you to put anything you want in it, no matter the weight or size, and it still feel as if it were empty. On the upper back of my suit is a black star with a red X in the middle of it. I also carry a red and black back pack with the same kind of wire in it, and I have black cut-off gloves with white and red cuffs

My boots cover my feet and ankles, hugging them for support. The soles of my boots are dark red, are pointed up some at the toes, the front is bright red, with it sloping down to disappear on both sides. There's a red circle on top of my boots, and on the front of the part over my ankles and lowest part of my legs have a point that's dark red on the outer half, and bright red on the inside half. Red comes down from the top on the sides, and goes down to the sole, spreading out, and with a white circle in the middle of it while the rest of the boot is white.

Around my neck, hidden under my shirt, is a necklace with a thin, tough brown vine for the string, and a black star with a ruby X on the back. Believe it or not, my boots, my backpack, and my necklace have been in the Adven family. I can change what the boots and backpack look like since they have special devises in them. The boots have invisible devises on the bottom, that become see able when removed. The devises also allow me to walk up walls, across ceilings, and fly. The only ones allowed to use the boots, pack and necklace are Xavias.

Another thing: I made this suit. It's bullet proof, fire proof, blast proof, water proof, X-ray proof, meaning X-rays can't go through it, and it's lightweight and breathable.

But, again, I'm only nine, but I'm in my third year of college. I'll graduate next year. I have two best friends: Todd Calvin Monte and Sarisa Ann Eastward. Todd's the same age as me, but Sarisa's twenty-two. We go to college together, while Todd goes to a regular school. Me and Todd have known each other for as long as we can remember, and I met Sarisa when I was three. She babysat me and Todd. After that first time, me and Todd were always asking our parents to go somewhere just so Sarisa could watch us.

But, like all Xavias, I am adventurous, have more energy than I can burn, I get things done, and take them head on, speak my mind, can say things to people's faces, I will take apart anything you put in front of me or that I can get my hands on, then put it back together with no problem, I like to tinker with things, and I stand up for what's right. I'm a bit hard headed, and I'm not able to be persuaded.

...Am I forgetting anything...?

...

Oh yeah! I'm a master at every form of self defence. I know I'm young, but I'm amazingly gifted at it. I'm always taking down people who pick on Todd and Sarisa, even if they're three or four times my size.

Anything else?

...Hm...

Oh. Oh yeah! Me and Todd are HUGE vivosaur fans. Our favorite Fighter is Joe Wildwest. HE. IS. AWESOME. He's a twenty-two year old Master Fighter and Vivosaur Handler, not to mention mine and Todd's hero. Our dreams are to be Fossil Fighters just like him.

...Whelp, that's it.

Now...

...LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

* * *

Chapter One

I take a deep breath through my nose, inhaling the cool, misty, morning mountain air. The breeze carries the scent of adventure, and I can feel rays of excitement flow through the air. In front of me, is a valley with clouds flowing over it. A flock of birds fly by, merrily chirping, as if to welcome the breath taking sight.

_Yeah..._ I think calmly, my feet planted shoulder length apart, my arms stretched back, allowing the breeze to blow at me. _This weather is beautiful..._ I smile.

Something AWESOME is gonna happen.

_I can just feel it. _

"Hey Xavia!" I hear a boy call. "How long are you gonna stand around and look at the scenery?"

"As long as I want!" I call over my shoulder.

"Well, get over here!" He calls again. I sigh, and take one last look at the view. I then turn around, and sprint towards the boy, my best friend Todd, who's standing next to three guard rails that're blocking a path higher up the mountain, one having been dragged out of the way.

His tan archeologist helmet sits crooked on his head, over his sandy brown hair, and his eyes are light blue, but swirl with curiosity and energy. He wears a light orange short sleeved shirt with a jagged black line around the collar, a short sleeve shirt-coat over that that has green on the shoulders, green belt, green on the outside and inside of the bellbottom pants that come to his knees, while the rest of his pants and shirt-coat are light green. His shirt-coat has a white collar out lined with black, white at the ends of the sleeves with a black stripe in the middle, and a big red pin with a yellow dinosaur footprint on his shirt-coat. The outside part of his pants have light green pockets outlined with black, light green boots on his feet with white soles, a thick green stripe going down the front, white around the top edge of the boots, and black socks.

"C'mon!" He says again. I jump, do a cartwheel, then perfectly land five feet away from him.

"Yes?" I ask.

"People say wild vivosaurs live at the top of this mountain!" He tells me with excitement.

"Whoa, WHAT?!" I exclaim with surprise.

"I know, right?!" Todd tells me, his smile of eagerness on his face. "I never thought I'd get to see one with my own eyes! Now c'mon! We're not leaving until we get some wild vivosaurs of our very own!" I spin around on one foot, then stop with my right hand on my hip, and my left hand as a thumbs-up, and I wink my right eye.

"Sounds like a plan, man!" I tell him.

"Race you to the top!" Todd tells me, taking off up the trail.

"CHEATER!" I call after him. _Jets, ON! _My jet boots activate, and I shoot up the path, quickly catching up to him. I slow down to where we're neck and neck, and Todd looks at me with bewilderment.

"And you call ME the cheater?!" He asks. I laugh, and pour on some speed, making me fly faster. I get to the top, which is a large clearing with another path, and a cliff to the left side, while the remaining is the forest. I land, and stretch my arms as Todd comes up, panting.

"Ah, nothing like flying through the forest on a cool morning to make ya feel better, eh Todd?" I ask him, happily smiling.

"You're not...funny..." He pants. I merely widen my smile, and look around.

_Strange..._ I think. _There's no foot prints...No claw marks...Or any...waste products... _I keep surveying the area, to see nothing.

"...Hey! I don't see and vivosaurs anywhere!" Todd says, stamping a foot. "He must've been lying to me!"

"...Todd?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"'He' wouldn't just so happen to be Chucky Anderson, right?"

"...Eh heh..." Todd awkwardly smiles, and scratches the back of his neck. "Maybe?"

"..." I shake my head. Chucky Anderson was the local bully, and had the highest number of hospital stays, courtesy of my fist. "Well, don't worry." I tell him before punching my fist into my other hand. "I'll teach him a thing or two about the negative side of lying."

**THUD.**

We both whirl around at the sound that caused the ground to shake, and look at the foliage in the wooded edge.

"Wh-what was that?!" Todd asks, panic edging into his voice. "What's going on?!"

"Nothin' good..." I tell him, taking a slow step forward.

**THUD.**

"I think there's something over there..." Todd says as I peer into the bushes.

**THUD.**

**THUD.**

**THUD!**

_**"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRR!"**_ Somethin big and blue suddenly bursts from the underbrush, releasing a thundering roar that echoes through my skull, and makes me jump back.

"Th-That's..." Todd stammers. "An Allosaurus!" The Allo has a blue top side, cream underside with iron-colored bars on its back, tail, arms, legs, above its claws, under its eyes, between its eyes, and iron-colored crests above its eyes, which are a orange-yellow color and burning with anger, like a wildfire. Its dagger-like teeth are bared, gleaming like silver blades in the sun.

"DON'T. MOVE." I whisper to Todd, my hand shooting out in front of his chest. "It's a lizard, meaning it has poor eye sight, so it looks for movement..."

"Grrrrr..." The Allo growls deep in its throat, making the air vibrate. It writes something in the dirt, which we then read.

**That only works in movies.**

_Oh yeah... _I think, remembering a lecture I had in my second year of college. Me and Todd look at each other, only moving our eyes, then back at the Allo, which roars at us. Todd bolts.

"GO AFTER HER!" He yells. "SHE'S GUARANTEED TO LIVE AT LEAST NINETY YEARS!"

"TODD!" I yell, running after him, the Allo coming after us.

"It's gonna eat us!" Todd yells to me, terror dominating his voice.

"Tell me something a bit more optimistic!" I snap.

"Can you get us outta here?!" Todd asks.

"NO! The jet boots are only designed to carry one person!" I tell him. "We gotta-STOP!" We both skid to a stop, almost running right off the cliff ledge, and some pebbles fall off the at least two hundred foot drop. We both whirl around, to see the Allo has slowed it's pace, undoubtedly wanting to spice our blood with adrenaline, while saliva drips from its silver teeth, and eagerness to sink them into us flashing like blades in a ray of marigold light in it's eyes.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Todd yells, near hysterics. I step in front of him.

"If you want to live, stay behind me." I tell him, in a firm stance, ready to take on the Allo.

"But-!"

"STAY...behind me." I tell him, my voice dead serious. He puts his hands on my arm, which is stretched out in front of him. The Allo continues its anxiety-making, slow pace towards us. I'm getting that feeling in my gut, the one that makes my stomach want to turn. _Rrrr...Stupid Allo! I'll show you! ...Oh, who am I kidding?! Whoever's in charge up there, HELP US! Don't care who it is, even if it's the devil or a pedophile, JUST HELP US!_

"SCREEEEEEE!" Something screeches, sending the noise through the air, it humming in my skull.

"EEEEK! A Pteranodon!" Todd yells at the top of his lungs. I whip my head to the side, to see a sunny yellow winged dinosaur, with white running down its beak and spine, a sky blue crest on its head, sky blue around its wings, on the front edge of its wings with white behind it, on the bottom of the wings is a white arch with sky blue filling it in and it's built like Pteranodon. I notice a figure on its back.

_Eh? _I wonder, peering at it. "Wait...That's a person!"

"HELP!" Todd yells frantically. The Ptera moves closer to the cliff, and smoothly glides along the air.

"Jump on!" The person, a man around twenty-two, on the Ptera's back yells to us, a country accent heavy in his voice. "Both o' ya!"

"HUH?!" Todd exclaims, confusion in his voice.

_That guy... _I think, looking at his face. _He's...WOW! That guy's handsome!...And he looks familiar._

"Get a move on now!" He yells to us again.

"But-!" Todd's to stiff, scared and confused on what to do.

_A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do! _I think, taking a few steps back. _But, he's not here right now so I'll have to do it instead. _I sprint forward, and without stopping, I grab Todd's hand. "C'mon veggie boy!" I yell, calling Todd by his nick name. I jump clear off the cliff, my jet boots giving me a well needed boost, while Todd yells with terror due to looking down at the drop.

Everything seems to slow down.

I feel like I'm in one of those movies where the time goes into slow mo. My hand is extended out as far as it'll go, and I feel gravity being to wrap it's cold fingers of death around me as I begin to plummet towards the ground.

"Gotcha!" I hear the man say, his hand grabbing my wrist. He pulls me up, and I look at him to see him smiling and a twinkle in his eye that makes me smile back. He gets me and Todd onto the Ptera, which then flaps it's sunny wings, making it gain altitude as well as speed. "YEEE-HAW!" The man says, as the Ptera angles up. "Hold on pards!" I feel myself start to lean back, and I quickly hug the man, burying my face against him while Todd's hugging me so tight that I feel as if he'll squeeze the life outta me. Timidly, I look back at the Allo to see it standing on the edge of the cliff, watching us with hatred exploding in its eyes. It roars with anger, and I smile. The Ptera makes a U-turn, and flies alongside the mountain. "Whew!" The man says, looking back at where he saved us. He then looks down at me, to see I'm looking at him with wonder. He smiles. "You alright folks?"

"Todd?" I ask, looking at him. He makes no reply. I tap his helmet. "Todd, you gotta let go of me before you keep me from breathing." He loosens his grip, then looks at me, his eyes wide and his face paler than the moon.

"PLEASE...NEVER...DO THAT...AGAIN..." He tells me, his voice scared and serious. I smile happily, tilting my head to the left slightly.

"No promises!" I tell him. I look back at the man and his smiling face. "We're okay Mister!" His smile widens some, and he looks back forward as his Ptera turns. It then gently lands in the clearing me and Todd were in, the one with the guard rails. The man slides off, then helps a shaking Todd down. Todd's knees give way, and the man catches him, gets him back on his feet, then turns to me and picks me up off the Ptera. I hug him. "Thank you sir." I tell him politely. He hugs me back. "I'm sure that Allo was gonna eat us." He hugs me a bit tighter.

"Yer just the cutest little thing I've ever laid eyes on." He tells me happily

"HOW **DARE** YOU!" I suddenly roar, much to his surprise. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M A MASTER AT EVERY FORM OF SELF DEFENCE, THAT I'M IN MY THIRD YEAR OF COLLEGE, AND THAT I'VE BEATEN UP MORE PEOPLE THAN YOU THOUGHT POSSIBLE FOR MY APPEARENCE, **SO I AM IN NO SHAPE, FORM, OR FASHION CUTE!**" I yell at him, waving my fists around, while he stands there, surprise on his face and his Ptera looking at me with surprise as well, while Todd just stands there like nothing out of the ordinary is happening. I cross my arms, my face hard.

"..." The man just stands there, not sure how to react. He has shaggy, dark strawberry blonde hair with two locks of hair that hang down on either side of his face that stop at his nose, a light brown cowboy hat that has two angry yellow eyes, black jagged mouth with two brown, slightly curled horns that stick out at the ends of the mouth, and the rim of the edge of the hat is yellow with a red under side. He has a light yellow bandana around his neck, a black vest with white at the edge, then red at the very edge and a collar that sticks up to cover the bottom half of his head, black pants, leather belt, black gloves with brown cuffs, a light coat with brown on the top of the arms and black on the bottom of the arms. The entire edge of the coat is light yellow, comes to his knees, is undone in the front, has black on the sides with brown in the corners. On his feet a cowboy boots with thick soles, and the part that covers the legs comes up to his knees and has three parts of shag. Across his back is a pickaxe with a light orange-yellow handle with a red zigzag line, a steel-colored head with small red spikes coming out of it. His jaw is squared, his features nice, but what I really pay attention to is his eyes.

He has sky blue puppy dog eyes, that swirl with adventure, shift with softness, twinkle like the stars in the midnight sky with kindness and flow with a small hint of boyishness, telling me he's so naive that he hasn't even had his first romance. I raise my eyebrows with surprise.

"Wow...you really are a strange man sir." I tell him.

"...Pardon?" He asks, confusion on his face.

"Your...eyes..." I tell him, tilting my head to the left, like how I do sometimes. "They're queer..."

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Todd suddenly exclaims, practically jumping ten feet in the air.

"What?! What is it?!" I ask with a hint of worry, me, the man, and his Ptera looking at Todd. Todd's arm shoots up, pointing at the man.

"You're...! YOU'RE...! YOU'RE JOE!" Todd says, his voice full of shock and excitement. I look back at the man and recognize him.

"You are!" I exclaim. He looks back at me, and I hug him again. "You're Joe Wildwest!" Todd suddenly runs forward and hugs him as well. Joe just smiles a wide smile, and hugs both of us. I felt safe, and he smelled faintly of sweet straw and hickory wood chips. He was...a warm person. Just like Sarisa, Todd, my parents and other people I know. But not like Chucky Anderson, no. Chucky was cold. Very cold. Joe sets me down, and looks at both of us.

"I'm surprised y'all know my handle, kids." He tells us.

_"You shouldn't be. After all, you're a world famous Fossil Fighter and vivosaur handler." _His Ptera says, projecting his thoughts to where we can all hear them.

"The Ptera has a point!" Todd says. "Your Fossil Battle skills are legendary!"

"Yeah!" I say in agreement. "Then of course you're an adventurer! I've read about our exploits! My favorite is when you got that golden statue from that Incan sun temple in South America! Much better than the Aztec, huh? After all, they didn't write on the walls with blood!"

"You KNOW about th' Aztecs?!" Joe asks me, bewildered.

_"She DID say that she was in her third year of college." _Ptera points out.

"I can't believe this Xavia!" Todd says, his hands on the sides of his head from excitement. "We're talking to THE Joe Wildwest!"

"AWESOMENESS OVERLOAD!" I say, excited as well. Joe smiles his wide smile, which is wonderful. It's warm, kind, and friendly.

"We must sound like nerds, huh?" Todd asks, hanging hid head.

"Not at all small fry!" Joe tells him cheerfully, making Todd look up at him. "It's a pleasure to met y'all!" My smile widens, and I look up at his hat. His hat's always been my favorite part of his apparel just from what it looks like. I know that under it, is his full head of thick, slightly wavy, dark strawberry blonde locks...and I'm sure I'd be a millionaire if I had a nickel for every woman who wanted to run their fingers through it while their lips were occupied.

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!" We all hear the Allo release a thundering roar that echoes through my skull. Todd jumps behind me, letting out a startled cry of fear, and Joe looks at the path, then takes a few steps towards it.

"That Allosaurus is madder than a sack full'a hornets that's been hit from every which-way." Joe says. "Can't leave it up on the mountain all riled up like that, or folks'll be in'a heap'a trouble...Ain't no other choice. We gotta subdue the creature in a Fossil Battle."

_YAAAAAAY! _I think, and excited smile spreading across my face. _A real live Fossil Battle!_

"How 'bout it small fry?" Joe asks, looking at Todd who's still standing behind me. "Think yer up fer it? I'll even loan ya one'a my Dino Medals for th' fight. So how 'bout it?" Todd suddenly falls to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"OooooooOOOOHHH!" He moans. "Oh, my stomach! It hurts real bad...It must be that rotten banana I ate this morning..." Me and Joe both cringe in disgust.

_Bleck..._

"...Yeah...that's it..." Todd says miserably, right before moaning again. "I can't fight...You'll have to take my place Xavia..." He moans again, hanging his head.

"...Huh." Joe says bleakly. "Well, fair enough." He looks at me. "Guess I'll be lending you my Dino Medal instead. I got four of 'em, so just take whichever one strike yer fancy." He kneels down in front of me, reaches into his coat, and pulls out four medals, each one two and a half inches in diameter.

"Oooo..." I sigh, admiring them, how the sun light glints and gleams off of them like silver snow in the moon light. _Shiny... _Joe holds out one, which has a green ring around the edge.

"This here's an Aerosteon." Joe tells me. "He's a powerful Air Type that overwhelms foes with his sharp claws." He holds up the next one, which has a blue ring around the edge. "This' a fast-growin', well-balanced Water Type called a Toba Titanosaur. She's one'a yer more fashionable types." He holds up the next one, which has a yellow ring around the edge. "This here's an Earth Type, Tsintaosaurus. It's a backup-type vivosaur that has great support skills." He holds up the last one, this having a red ring around the edge. "An' finally, we got a Fire Type, Dimetrodon. It's a tricky technical type that confounds foes with special skills." He holds all of them out. "So, that's all I got. Now dive in an' pick yerself a vivosaur!" I examine all of the medals.

_Hmmm... _I think. _Joe said that Toba was a more fashionable type, and I'd rather have functional than fashionable...I need a good AZ vivosaur since it's the only part that can be occupied right now, so Tsintao is outta the question...Then Dimetro is mid-range and has low LP and attack...But Aeros...He's close-range, has high LP making up for the low defence and high attack, meaning more damage and a shorter fight... _The Dino Medals suddenly gleams and shimmers with excitement. I use my index finger to flip it up in the air, then catch it in my hand, and hold it up between my first and second finger. "This guy's legit, so let's do it!" I say. Joe smiles his wide smile and nods.

"Well now, grease my pants and call me slick!" He says. "That's a mighty fine choice there, small fry!"

"Thank you slick!" I tell him. "But, I'm afraid I don't have any grease with me." Joe laughs. The Allosaurus roars again, and we look to see it on the other side of the clearing.

"Now remember," Joe tells me, us looking back at each other. "once ya throw that Dino Medal at the Allosaurus, yer vivosaur will be unleashed. The strength of a Fighter depends on how much of a bond they build with their vivosaurs. So make sure y'all trust each other, and try to have some fun. All right?"

"Yes sir!" I tell him, nodding. I clench the Dino Medal in my fist, and look at the Allo, to see it waiting. I put my other hand over my fist, draw up my knee, twist around some, then I channel the force from my hip like how I learned in my self-defence class, making the Dino Medal fly straight towards the Allo. It flips a few times, then glows a bright, white color, shifts into a different form, then the glowing subsides to show the Aeros.

He's built like a T-Rex, has three claws on his hands, a sky blue top side, onyx black underside and claws, onyx colored bars on its feet, blue eyes and yellow spines coming out of the bottom of his neck, between his arms, and around his eyes, face and jaw. His eyes are a sky blue that flash with power and swirl with determination.

"Alright Aeros!" I say, firmly placing one foot forward and raising my fists in determination. "Let's get in it to win it!"

"Th' Fossil Battle is about to begin." Joe tells me. "If yer vivosaur's LP level drops to zero, it'll be knocked outta battle an' go back into it medal. So to win, just knock out the enemy vivosaur by depleting its LP 'fore it does that to you! Now then, let's make yer vivosaur attack the Allosaurus. The vivo with th' highest speed goes first."

I have first turn.

"Yer attackin' first! Ain't that'a kick in th' pants?" Joe asks.

"Don't worry!" I tell him with a smile. "If Aeros does some damage, the Allo may be intimidated and go into its medal!" Joe dips his head in a nod.

"Vivosaurs need energy to take actions." Joe explains. "This energy's called Fossil Power, or FP. Ya got 70 FP right now, and it re-charges when it's yer turn again. Now, just choose the vivo ya want do th' attacking, an' the move it'll make. Then, tell 'em which vivosaur ya want 'em to attack."

"Aeros, Wind Blast on Allo!" I say, pointing at the Allo. Aeros throws back his head, releasing a booming roar that sends out sea green shock waves made of air, that hit the Allo doing seventy damage.

"A vivosaur can only attack once per turn." Joe tells me. "If none'a yer vivos can perform a move, then yer turn is over."

"End turn!" I call.

"Now it's the Allo's turn. Get ready!" Joe tells me. The Allo rears its head back, and chomps down on Aeros' neck, making the vivosaur roar with pain, and doing thirty-two damage. "Hoo-eee! That was a right powerful strike there. But now it's yer turn to hit back."

"With pleasure!" I tell Joe, a determined smile spreading across my face. The Allo has retreated back to its side of the Battle Area, and is watching Aeros with hate as a horrible whirlwind in its eyes.

"You'll do good from here. Just do like I showed ya an' you'll be fine." Joe tells me.

"Aeros, Wind Blast on Allo!" I say, pointing at the Allo again. Aeros throws his head back and roars, making the shock waves hit the Allo again and doing sixty-five damage.

"Hot brand iron! That Allo seems to have calmed-" The Allo instead pops its eyes open, jumps to its feet, and releases its roar that echoes and vibrates my skull.

"I think fighting was a sign of aggression!" I say, the Allo beginning to surge towards us. It knocks Aeros right out of his path, and I planet my feet firmly in a horse stance, my head turned to the side to watch the Allo.

I suddenly look beyond the anger.

Past the anger and aggression that make a burning tornado in its eyes, is a vast, dark ocean of sadness and abuse. White capped waves of neglect atop waves of loneliness, and a depth made of hurt, deeper than a boundless abyss under a gray sky of misdirection.

_Wait...That's it! _I think, an idea popping into my head. I suddenly dash towards it, my hand going into my backpack.

"Xavia!" Todd yells. "Don't shoot it with one of your ray-gun-thingies!"

"Get back here!" Joe yells to me. "That thing'll swallow ya whole!" The Allo opens his mouth wide, the sun glinting of his daggers-of-death teeth, and I skid to a stop in a stop, my hand flying out of my pack.

In it, is a sack lunch.

The Allo stops, closes his mouth some, and looks at me with confusion. I smile, and pull out a ham and lettuce sandwich from the brown paper bag. I then hold it out to the Allo. He looks at me, then the sandwich, back at me, then the sandwich. I out it out a bit more, and the Allo carefully takes it from my hand, careful not to harm my hand, and swallows the sandwich. His marigold eyes soften some, and I pour the water from my canteen into his mouth as well. He swallows it, and I give him some pieces of jerky to eat as well, making his eyes turn into a soft, kind marigold rather than the angry, bitter golden-red fire.

"You're just a big softy one the inside, ain't ya?" I ask, gently patting his snout. He nuzzles it, and shrinks down to where he's the same height as me. He then lick me, making me laugh and hug him head. "Yeah...who's a big, rough and tough vivosaur?!" I ask. It's lying on the ground on its back as I rub its stomach, much to its liking.

"...How...How did ya know that...?" Joe's completely befuddled and perplexed on how I knew how to help calm the Allo.

"Xavia has a gift." Todd tells Joe. "She can look a living creature in the eye, and figure out a lotta stuff about it. It's weird how she describes it though; she's always talking about stars, shifting, swirls, whirlwinds, wildfires, tornados, whirlpools, oceans, webbing frosts, glowing, clouds, stuff like that." Joe looks at me in surprise.

"Is that...?" He asks me as I stand up, the Allo doing the same.

"Yes sir." I tell him. "I don't know how I do it. I just...can. But, a person's eyes tell me a lot about them, stuff the casual observer couldn't figure out unless told. Like you." I tell him, pointing at him. He blinks with surprise. "I can tell you're a good person from yours. They swirl and shift with adventure and softness, they have a kind twinkle in them, but have a small flow of boyishness."

"...What 'n tarnation does that last part mean?" Joe asks, puzzled.

"Well, it tells me that you're so naive that you've yet to have your first romance." I tell him happily. Joe's face goes red, and his Ptera bursts out laughing.

"That-! That ain't true!" Joe exclaims.

_"He's lying." _He Ptera says. _"He always goes 'That-!', 'I-!' or 'Well-!' when he lies.'_

"PTERA!" Joe exclaims. Me and Todd laugh harder.

_"Joooooooe!" _Ptera whines. Joe just hangs his head.

"Don't worry Joe." I tell him. "I'm no blabber mouth. It won't leave this spot! Ever!"

"..." Joe looks up at me to see my smiling face. He smiles. "Thanks pard." He tells me. The Allo runs over to him, turning into a medal, which Joe catches. I go over and retrieve Aeros' Dino Medal from where it landed, then walk back over to Joe and Todd, who seems to have quickly recovered from his ailment, and is now beaming with excitement.

"You ran that Fossil Battle like a pro Xavia!" He tells me in his high-pitched voice of squealing excitement. "You're awesome!"

"Thanks!" I tell him. "But..." I suddenly take a step forward and point my finger at him accusingly. "I thought you had a burnin' stomach ache!"

"Huh?" Toss asks, blinking. "Oh...it...went away..." He smile awkwardly. "But who cares about that? I don't!"

"Well you should, it's your stomach." I tell him.

"This Allosaurus was abandoned by some cruel Fighter." Joe says sadly. We look at him to see him looking at the Allo's medal in his hand. "Reckon that's why he had his shorts in a bunch...Red ain't gonna be too happy 'bout this."

"RED?!" Me and Todd both exclaim.

"Red Ranger?! The man who stopped the world from being eaten by a giant space-tadpole-monster-alien-thing when he was ten?! THAT Red?!" I ask, my arms waving around in excitement and shock.

"Yep." Joe tell me. "He's a real nice feller. He's got dark gray hair and deep blue eyes. He's 'bout twenty-five now, an' is happily married to Rosie Richmond. I've never seen two people love each other so much...But, back to the Allo...Vivosaurs need to be with Fossil Fighters they know they can trust. If they're abandoned, they go feral an' their true nature emerges. That's why I'm here actually. The Fighter Association asked me to round up some rouge vivos." He suddenly facepalms. "Aw shucks. Where are my manners?"

_"In bed." _Ptera tells Joe. Me and Todd laugh as Joe shoots Ptera a glare, who just happily smiles in return. Joe just sighs, and looks back as us, a wry smile on his face.

"Well, y'all already know this, but I'm Joe Wildwest and I'm a Fossil Fighter." Joe tells us.

"I'm Xavia Adven!" I tell Joe happily. "Todd and Sarisa sometimes call me Gadget Girl though, since I got a lotta thingamabobs, gadgets and gizmos. Todd's my best friend, and Sarisa is my college roommate and non-related big sister!"

"I'm Todd Monte!" Todd tells Joe. "Xavia's my best friend in the whole world! We always cheer for you when we watch your matches on TV! Our dream is to become great Fossil Fighters just like you!" Joe laughs, flattered, then looks down some, his eyes closed.

"Aw, shucks. You small fries are gonna make me blush." He tells us, his eyes opening, a light blush and a shy smile on his face.

"To late for that!" I tell him. _Wow...I bet a woman would go crazy if they saw him with this look on his face, with the light blush and shy smile. _Joe's smile widens.

"But y'all oughta aim a little higher." Joe tells us. "Don't try to be as good as me...Try to be BETTER!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Me and Todd both say saluting, making Joe smile.

"Well, I s'pose I should see y'all home, but I ain't quite done with my job yet. I've still got one more vivo that needs rescuin'. But y'all seem pretty capable, so I trust y'all can make it home." I suddenly remember Aeros' Dino Medal in my hand.

"Um...Mr. Wildwest?" I ask, holding it up.

"Please, call me Joe. My Pa is Mr. Wildwest." Joe tells me.

"Uh...Yes sir, Mr. Joe." Joe just widens his smile.

"Just Joe." He tells me, patting my head. I smile.

"Yes sir." I tell him. I hold up the Dino Medal again. "Here's Aeros' medal."

"Aw bacon!" Joe exclaims, looking at the medal.

_Bacon? _I wonder, the delicious taste entering my mind.

"I up done forgot 'bout 'em!" Joe continues. He reaches for the medal, which had a sad look to it, since the gleam and shimmer refused to grace its surface. Joe instead folds my fingers back over it into a fist. "Tell ya what Xavia. What say you keep it as my way of sayin' thanks fer th' help?" A gasp of shock escapes my lips, and I hug Joe again.

"Thanks Joe!" I tell him, a big smile on my face. Joe hugs me back.

"Aw man!" Todd says. Me and Joe look at him. "If only my stupid stomach hadn't started hurting..."

"Todd, all stomachs are stupid! After all, they don't have brains!" I tell him. Joe smiles, and kisses my forehead. He then stands up, me and Todd looking up at him.

"All right, small fries." He tells us, his wide smile on his face. "If you love yer vivos and share their passion for Fossil Battle, y'all can accomplish victory over any foe!"

"Yes sir!" Me and Todd both say, nodding. Joe's smile widens.

"I look forward to th' day y'all both become proper Fossil Fighters." Joe tells us. "But fer now, I gotta mosey on down the trail." He does a two finger salute. "Adios!" He then turns, and walks down the trail.

"Bye!" Todd calls, waving.

"Thanks for saving us!" I call, waving as well. "And thanks for..." I suddenly realize I haven't named the Aeros. "...Thanks for giving me Sky Spine!" I call. We watch Joe until he disappears into the forest, on his way to more adventure.

"Wow!" Todd says, breaking the silence. I look at him, slipping Sky Spine into my side pouch. "We just got advice from Joe Wildwest himself! No choice now Xavia! We HAVE to become Fossil Fighters!

"YEAH we do!" I say in agreement, a big smile on my face.

"Yeah, I know you want it bad. But not as bad as me!" Todd says. "Next time we see Joe, we're going to full-fledged Fighters!"

"You bet your bottom dollar we are!" I proclaim in agreement. We clasp hands.

"Fossil Fighting...HERE WE COME!" We say in unison. Something from earlier suddenly pops into my mind.

"Oh...Hey Todd?" I ask as our hands fall back to our sides.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"WHAT THE DINO MAN?!" I suddenly roar, making him jump some. "No! Go after her! She's guaranteed to live at least ninety years!"

"...Eh heh heh?" Todd softly laughs nervously, smiling awkwardly and scratching the back of his head. I crake my knuckles.

"You're guaranteed to live at least ninety seconds more." I tell him.

"GEEEEEEYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HH!" Todd shrieks, running away from me down the mountain as fast as his slender legs will allow.

"GET BACK HERE VEGGIE BOY!" I yell chasing after him, shaking my fist.

That night...

I yawn, and jump under the red blanket and white sheets into my bed. My hair is down, falling to the small of my back, and I'm wearing a black t-shirt and red plaid shorts. I put Sky Spine on my night stand, right next to my bed.

"Good night!" I tell him.

_'Good night.' _He tells me, his voice a tad sleepy. As it turns out, we have a mental connection that allows us to talk to each other. It took me half an hour to calm down from how amazed I was. I turn off my lamp, lay down, and stare into the swirling, shifting darkness, which has some blue light from my digital clock. I fall into a restful, deep sleep...

_Darkness._

_ People fighting._

_ Darkness._

_ Yelling._

_ Darkness._

_ A woman punching a man._

_ Darkness, and the sound of a heart beat._

_ A black and very dark royal purple, floating castle._

_ Darkness, and heart beat. Faster this time._

_ A man trying to subdue a woman._

_ Darkness, the heart beat._

_ Armor begin forged._

_ Darkness, the heart beat._

_ A pyramid made of stone._

_ Darkness, and the heart beat._

_ A dinosaur's roar of victory._

_ Darkness, and the heart beat._

_ A floating ziggurat-like structure in a storm-cursed sky._

_ Darkness, and the heart beat._

_ Light. Blinding, bright blue light, shooting up from the structure, piercing the sky._

_ Darkness, and the heart beat._

_ The images...They replay, with darkness and a heart beat cutting them off. The speed increases._

_ Faster..._

_ Faster..._

_ Whispers..._

_ Soft..._

_ Angry..._

_ Loving..._

_ Shaky..._

_ Tearful..._

_ Alluring..._

_ The heart beat grows louder..._

_ And faster..._

_ The images..._

_ They're familiar..._

_ Like a long forgotten, fevered dream in the middle of a summer night..._

_ So...very...familiar..._

_ A throne room._

_ A grey floor with a blood red rug going from the door to the throne, crystal chandeliers hanging from the high, vaulted ceilings held up by pillars, black as night. A throne made of blackened gold with dark royal purple pillows._

_ A man._

_ Tall...broad-shouldered...thick with muscle...a powerful air around him...He's...blurry though...as if he were from a horrid nightmare, the kind you want to forget no matter what._

_ A flash like an icy blade in moonlight appears in his eyes, which were as blue as ice and even colder._

_ A grin..._

_ An evil...horrid grin..._

_ Sharp, long teeth that shine like ivory..._

_ "Xavia..." He whispers. His voice was that of power, evil, and of a twisted fiend...yet...alluring...smoother than oiled glass...the words rolled right off his tongue, he had the kind of voice a person would do anything just to hear him compliment them "The child of the Stars...Light...Goodness...Beware for yourself...for I shall see to your doom..._

_ And you cannot stop me."_

"Agh!" I exclaim, shooting up in bed. I hold my blanket and sheets in both my hands, and I pull them up to cover my mouth, and my eyes look around the room. Nothing out of the ordinary. _That dream...it was so...life-like...And...I remember it. ALL of it... _I grab my baseball bat from the foot of my bed, put on my red and black football helmet, and crawl back under the covers, hugging my base ball bat.

_...What in the WORLD did I eat?_

* * *

**AN-YES! I felt like I just had to put her thinking that. XD**

**Xavia: YES! What did I eat?**

**Red: But still...**

**Magma: Red, you have your own story that's 63 chapters long...**

**Red:...good point. *leaves***

**Magma: Whelp, mah readers, leave a review and you will receive a muffin from Xavia!**

**Xavia: MUFFINS ARE EVIL!**

**Magma: I KNOW!**

**(seriously, muffins are evil. I one on New Year's morning, and I was sick until five in the evening.)**

**Sky Spine: Nonetheless, LEAVE A REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Alright! Xavia and Todd are on thar way to CALIOSTEO! SHWEET!**

**Xavia: YEAH IT IS!**

**Magma: Well, is sweet, or bitter sweet?**

**Xavia: -_-**

**Magma: *troll face***

**Sky Spine: Magma does not own Fossil Fighter Champions...No matter how badly they wished they did.**

**Magma: I know...But, mah readers, ONWARDS!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Two years later...

"WHOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOO!" I squeal with glee and excitement, my heart pounding and a bit of adrenaline mixing into my blood. Me and Todd are now eleven years old, and are heading out to the Caliosteo Islands, home of the Caliosteo Fossil Park, owned by none other than our hero, Joe Wildwest. We had fought our way through the preliminaries, and had hear about a tournament that Joe was holding called the Caliosteo Cup a few weeks ago, and agreed to go. I was so excited.

The helicopter we're sitting in has four seats on the back wall, and two, two-chaired seats on the wall, which has a break in it where the pilot gets to the cockpit. The seats are light gray and made of very nice leather, and the walls and floor are a bluish-grey. I look out the window at the crystal ocean, which shifts and flows under the sky blue dome and is beautifully filled with brightly colored coral reefs and fish, that swim through the water with ease.

"I can't believe it's finally gonna happen Xavia!" Todd squeals in his high-pitched voice of excitement. "My heart's beating like a jackhammer!"

"I know!" I say, a big smile on my face. I can feel Sky Spine's energetic excitement coursing through me, making me want to jump up and go crazy. "I think I'm gonna pop! But I won't since then mah guts an' blood'll go everywhere making a gross mess that'll make you faint!"

"Even with what you just said, I'm still excited!" Todd tells me, excitement still exploding in his eyes like fireworks.

_ 'Two years an' we still haven't changed...' _I tell Sky Spine.

_'The only major thing is that you graduated collage.' _He tells me. _'But still! This is going to be huge! Our first step towards adventure!'_

_ 'One small step for Xavia-kind, one huge leap for ADVENTURE!' _I tell him. He laughs. "I still can't wait to get there an' start fighting on the Caliosteo Cup!"

"Xavia! All the cool Fighters just call it the Cup for short!" Todd tells me.

"Ah." I say. "But still! SO EXCITED!" I say, bouncing up and down in my seat.

"Joe would be amazed to know we made it through the preliminaries and came all the way here!" Todd continues.

"Yeah...I still can't believe we actually got to meet him, even if we were gonna get gobbled down by th' Allo." I say, remembering that day. I remember the next morning very good too. After I fell asleep with my football helmet and baseball bat, it had never occurred to me to lock my door. So, the next morning, my dad comes in and tries to wake me up, only to have me accidently beat him with my baseball bat. I realized it was him, my mom drove him to the hospital, and I had accidently broken seven of his ribs. He got better quick though, and he still loves me. He's just much more careful when he wakes me up in the morning now.

"Hey! I can see Caliosteo Fossil Park!" Todd says, looking out the window and bringing me back from my thoughts. I crane my neck to see past him out the window, to see a sliver of green on the edge of the crystal ocean.

"Sweet!" I say, smiling.

"Attention passengers." The pilot says. "We will be landing in the Caliosteo Fossil Park. Please buckle your seat belts and remain seated until the helicopter lands. Thank you." Todd and I do as he says, buckling our seat belts.

A few minutes later...

_'Okay, so the pilot ain't happy with me. What's your point?' _I ask Sky Spine. He facepalms. I'm standing up, my hand holding onto a handle on the ceiling, hanging halfway out the helicopter door with my goggles over my eyes.

_'There's a reason. If you lose your grip on that handle, you're going to be flatter than a pancake when you hit the ground!' _Sky Spine tells me.

_'I like pancakes!' _I tell him happily, making him facepalm again. _'But, there's a reason why I'm not afraid of doing this: My jet boots!'_

_ 'Oh yeah...' _He says as the helicopter lands on the middle of a heliport. It's shaped like an octagon with a white H in the middle, is made out of sandy-gold slates like the entire ground of the square of the town is. Around the heliport are sandy-gold stone buildings with dull yellow, dark purple, dusty rose, teal, and sherbet green accents, and five paths. One going east, one going west, one going south, one going south west and one going south east. Three of them, the west, east, and south west ones have velvet ropes blocking them off. North of the heliport is a large building made of sandy-brown bricks with a large arch where you enter, a small set of stairs leading up to it, a yellow arch above that with a bluish-purple wedge in it holding up two dull yellow, dusty red, bluish green and dark purple semi-circles with a giant red bird head with a dull yellow beak and dark purple eyes. On either side of the set of stairs are two palm trees.

In front of it is four separate fountains, forming a square. Water shoots up from them, arches, then falls back into the fountain only to repeat the process again. Todd hops out of the helicopter with his green duffle bag and suitcase, the suit case having a Stego on the side of it while his green, light green and white backpack hangs from his shoulders. I grab my black and red duffle bag, my red suitcase, and pull on my red and black backpack before hopping out of the helicopter, which then takes off, flying back to whence it came. Todd and I look up at the large building, admiring the build of it, as well as the decoration.

"Welcome to Caliosteo Fossil Park, a prehistoric world of dreams, dinosaurs, and adventure!" Todd and I look to see a young woman standing there, undoubtedly the flight attendant, looking down at us and smiling. He long brown hair is pulled into a high ponytail, blue visor with an aqua bill over her eyes, white scarf, black gloves, white pants that stop below her knees, light blue shoes, black shirt with sleeves that stop at the middle of her lower arms, a short sleeved shirt over it with aqua on the shoulders, at the bottom edge, and going down the middle with light blue on the sides and a blue belt with a blue pouch going around her waist. "This park was founded and is owned by none other than Joe Wildwest, the superstar Fossil Fighter and world renowned adventurer." I notice a flow of emotion in her eyes, that tells me she has a crush on Joe.

_Oh BOY... _I think. _Well, can't say I'm too surprised...I bet I'd be a millionaire if I had a nickel for every woman who wished him to be theirs._

"The fossil park is composed of three islands: Ribular Island, Cranial Isle, and Ilium Island." The attendant tells us. "Visitors are welcome to excavate fossils and revive as many vivosaurs as they like. And of course, there's plenty of Fossil Fighting to be done! But for now, please make your selves at home here in lush, green Ribular Town!"

"Thank you!" I tell her happily.

BING-BONG-BING!

_Eh? _I think.

"This is an important public-service announcement from Caliosteo Fossil Park." The announcer says. "Registration for the Caliosteo Cup will be ending soon. Fossil Fighters who have not yet registered should enroll at the Fighter Station immediately."

BING-BONG-BING!

"EEEK! They're gonna end registration!" Todd squeaks loudly. "C'mon! We gotta get to that Fighter Station right now!"

"The Fighter Station." I say. "We don't even know where that is!" I say, my arms rapidly flapping up and down.

"The Fighter Station is the building right behind us." The attendant tells Todd and I, pointing at the building with the big dusty red bird. "The Fighter Station is an integrated facility serving all your Fossil Fighter needs. It has a Cleaning Room for fossils and is also home to a Fossil Stadium, where Fossil Battles are held."

"Come OOOOOOoooooooOOOOOON!" Todd whines, tugging at my arm. "Let's stop standing around and go register already!"

"Let's go bro!" I say. Todd and I take off full speed towards the Station, only to have the collars of our clothes grabbed, holding us back. We both look to see the attendant holding us back, so we stop and turn to look at her, making us release our collars.

"You'll need these." She tells us, holding out two keys. Todd takes his, which has a green Stego key chain on it, and I take mine, a red T-Rex key chain on it. Mina has the number "178" on it, while Todd's has "164" on it. "They're your keys to your residence in the Fighter camp, just south of here. You may leave your things here as well. Some staff will take it to your residence later."

"Thank you ma'am!" I tell her happily. Todd and I put down our suitcases and duffle bags, then dash into the Station.

We come into a huge room with a balcony across the back wall with two staircases against the left and right walls, a long desk against the back wall, two small wings on the left and right with doors against their back walls. The floor is made of light teal floor tiles, the walls are dusty rose, the staircases have short pinkish-red railing, yellow stairs, the desk is yellow and dusty red, there's green baseboards that go around the room, a lavender rug in the middle of the room with purple on the edge, three long, dark aqua and purple sofas on it around a pot of planted trees, in the corners of the room are more potted palm trees, and the wall behind the desk is made of brown-gold bricks.

"Over there! Quick!" I say, grabbing Todd by the collar and dragging him over to the desk. The attendant behind it, a woman, has her brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, dusty red visor, dirt brown scarf, red pants, dark red shirt, dark red gloves, red and dark red over shirt, and a red belt and pouch.

"Hello and welcome!" She tells us, smiling. "I take it you want to enter the Caliosteo Cup?"

"Isn't that why a lotta people are here?" I ask.

"..." She stands there for second. "...Good point. Well, may I please have your name?"

"Xavia Sarah Adven!" I tell her, happily smiling and slightly tilting my head to the left.

"Todd Calvin Monte!" Todd says cheerfully. The attendant types something in on the computer behind the desk.

"Thank you very much, your qualification through the preliminaries has been confirmed." She tells us. "Please wait here. Someone will be along shortly to instruct you on your facilities and rules."

"WE CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!" Todd and I yell in unison, rapidly flapping our arms around, almost making the attendant fall out of her chair.

"Hey there!" Todd and I look to see a woman looking over at us. She has very light brown curly hair tied into a low ponytail that hangs over her right shoulder and two locks of hair cup her face. She has an aqua and white visor, green scarf, black shirt and gloves, yellow and aqua over shirt, aqua pants, green belt and pouch, and yellow shoes. Her eyes are light brown as well, which flow with justice, and glow with calmness. "I'm Stella. I'm the Staff Leader here on Ribular Island. She walks over to us, smiling. "You guys made it just in time! And since you did, I'll start the tour in the most important place."

"The most important place?" Todd whispers to me.

"Duh! She's talking about the Stadium!" I whisper back to him.

"Please follow me." Stella tells us, walking past us as we follow here through the dusty red auto door to the right of the desk. We come into a room with green, light green, sherbet green floor, light teal walls, a large book shelf in the lower left corner with a crate of fossils near it, and some Cleaning Grids and very high-tech Revival Chambers.

_'Oh...The Cleaning Room.' _I think.

_'You can't Fight without any Vivosaurs.' _Sky Spine tells me.

_'Hm.' _I hum.

"Welcome to the most important place for Fighters: the Cleaning Room!" Stella says, raising her arms up in proclamation. "Those over there are the Cleaning Grids. You use them to carve fossils out of their rocky prisons." Stella says, nodding over at the Cleaning Grids. She then looks over at the Revival Chamber. "And then this machine revives vivosaurs from the fossils."

"That's some pretty high-tech stuff!" Todd says, jumping.

"Yes, we try to stay up to date." Stella tells him, smiling. "As such, these machines may be a bit different from what you're used to. I'll explain how to operate them, so-"

"Um...Stella?" I ask, timid.

"Yes Xavia?" Stella asks.

"We...already...learned about this. We went through the preliminaries." I tell her.

"...Oh...Oh right." She says, facepalming. "Sorry. Some rookie Fighters who don't even know how to hold a pick right have come through here." She looks back up at us and smiles. "But, I trust you two haven't cleaned any fossil rocks in a while, correct?" Todd and I both nod. "Well, then how about I give you two a fossil rock to brush up on your cleaning skills?"

"Thank you ma'am!" I tell her happily.

"Yeah!" Todd says likewise. Stella retrieves two fossil rocks, handing one to me and the other to Todd. We carry them over to the Cleaning Grids, and put them into a grid. We both start cleaning. I use my drill to test how hard it is, then hammer away the first two layers of rock, brush away the dirt, then drill away the remaining layer - carefully - earning myself a smashing success.

"A smashing success!" Stella exclaims. "Very well done Xavia! Keep that up!" I look to see Todd got a seventy-eight on his cleaning, but he's still happy...As always.

"Can we revive them now?" I ask Stella excitedly.

"Of course!" She tells me happily.

"Yay!" Todd and I squeak in unison. We pick up the fossil carefully, and gently set them down in the Revival Chamber. The camber door closes, and we step back as Stella enters in the revival commands, then hits a button. The Revival Machine hums and whirls to life, lightning yellow sparks of electricity crackling around it, and making the room light up more. There's a flash, which quickly subsides, to show a Tricera and a Stego. Stego is built like a Stegosaurus, is green with a yellow under side, dark gray going down its spine, white on the tip of its nose and jaw, green and red leaf shaped spikes coming out of its back, and four white spikes coming out of its tail, while it's light blue eyes stir with excitement and eagerness. I look at my Tricera, which is built like a Triceratops, has three white horns, two above its eyes and one over its snout, all three horns have bright orange rings on them, it's completely blue with dark cream on its underside, going down its back to the tip of its tail, and going up its snout to the top of the crest like thing on its head, as well as some splattered on the front of its legs.

_'...Hm...Wha...?' _He asks, sleepily opening his eyes. _'Where...?' _

_'Hello...?' _I ask, slightly tilting my head to the left. His eyes are blue. I can't make out much else since they're barely open. He looks at himself.

_'...' _He says nothing, and panic and shock suddenly fills him. _'GEYAAAAH! What's happened to me?! Why am I blue?! Where am I?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!' _He suddenly gasps dramatically and deeply. _'I'VE BEEN ABDUCTED BY ALEINS! That's it! That's what happened! AND THEY'VE EXPERIMENTED ON ME AND MADE MY BLUE! THIS IS TERRIBLE!' _ He then starts looking all around the room, his head swinging around wildly. _'I need to get outta here! I MUST NOT LET THEM KEEP ME! If they do I DIE! AND I DON'T WANNA DIE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!' _

He then proceeds to run in panic filled circles, making himself look like a blue blur, then run straight forward, still yelling as loud as he can, and slam straight in to the wall, his horns getting him stuck.

_'NOOOOOOOOOO!' _He cries. _'They've gotten me stuck in one of their machines! I'm doomed! DOOMED!' _He tries to scramble backwards to get away from the wall, only to be unsuccessful as I keep laughing my head off at him. _'What's so funny?! Do you aliens enjoy experimenting on me?!'_

_ 'You're funny!' _I tell him, still squealing with laughter.

_'...Really?' _He asks, brightening.

_'Yeah!' _I tell him, sitting on the floor, my legs stretched out in front of me, laughing.

_'This guy's an idiot...' _Sky Spine says.

_'Hey!' _My Tricera yells. I keep laughing.

_'Don't worry.' _I tell him, standing up. _'I'll get ya out!' _I go over to him, and get beside his head, his blue eyes look at me. They pop with energy, swirl like water with his element, and burst with excitability. I smile.

_'Aw.' _He tells me, happily smiling. _'You're SO CUTE!'_

_ 'I AM NOT!' _I yell, mentally throwing my fists around in the air. _'I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'VE ALREADY GRADUATED COLLAGE, AM A MASTER OF EVERY FORM OF SELF DEFENCE, AND ARE CONSTANTLY BEAING UP PEOPLE WHO ARE MEAN TO MY FRIENDS EVEN IF THEY'RE THREE OR FOUR TIMES MY SIZE, __**SO IN NO WAY AM I CUTE!**__'_

_'Gya!' _He shirks away from me._ 'Please don't hurt me!'_

_ 'I won't hurt you.' _I tell him, happily smiling.

_'As long as you don't give her a reason.' _Sky Spine says.

_'...' _My Tricera mentally whimpers.

_'Stop scaring him Sky Spine!' _I tell Sky Spine as I rub some slippery stuff on my Tricera's horns to help them slip out. Sky Spine snickers, and I put the canister of slippery stuff away. _'Alright. Try getting out now.' _Tricera scrambles backwards, his horns slipping right out of the holes in the wall.

_'I'M FREE!' _He squeals with glee. I laugh some, and hug his head, careful not to hurt myself on his horns.

_'You're funny.' _I tell him.

_'YAY!' _He says happily. _'Um...What's my name though?' _

_'Trident!' _I tell him happily. _'After all, you're a water element, and you have three horns!'_

_ 'I...LOVE IT!' _He says enthusiastically. _'Look out world! Here comes TRIDENT! I will wash away any who dare stand in my way!'_

_ 'Unless it's a wall.' _Sky Spine jokes.

_'HEY!' _Trident says. I laugh some more.

_'At least I know I'll be laughing a lot with you two around.' _I tell them. Trident wags his tail with glee, then disappears into his medal, which has his picture and a blue ring around the edge.

"Once revived, a vivosaur is contained in the form of a Dino Medal." Stella tells me and Todd, continuing with our orientation. "And there you go! Your very own Dino Medals. If you want to practice cleaning before the opening ceremony, just talk to Greta over there." Stella says, nodding over to a Staff Member with a blue uniform and dark red hair. "She'll let you practice cleaning as often as you like. But just know that you can't revive a vivosaur from a practice fossil." Stella looks back at us. "Now I'll explain the rules we use for Fossil Fighting. Let's head over to the Fossil Stadium."

_YES! _I think. Todd and I follow Stella out of the room, across the lobby, and to another dusty red door, left of the front desk.

"The Fossil Stadium is through this door." Stella tells Todd and I.

"Fossil Stadium!" Todd squeals. "I'm so excited I could puke!" I quickly edge away from him, and hold out an air sickness bag to him.

"Do it in this!" I tell him. "The floor is very clean, and nobody want vomit on it!"

"..." Stella just stands there, looking back and forth between Todd and I. "Well...then...Please follow me." She turns around to face the door, and we go through into a room with light green walls, light green and green benches, potted plants in the corners, greenish floors, green lockers, and a green, neon green, and yellow door at the end, which undoubtedly leads out to the Battle Area. Standing there is a man with a blue staff member uniform, except his has boots instead of shoes, and spiked, dark red hair. "This is the Fossil Stadium's common room. Fighters entered in the Cup will often gather here. So, when you get a notice about an upcoming match, be sure to come right away!" The man steps forward.

"Hiya! I'm Devon Strait, and I'm here to get you familiar with all of the Cup's Fossil Fighting rules." He tells us, smiling. "First off..."

Twenty minutes later...

_'Whew! That was WAY too many explanations!' _I think as Todd, Stella, Devon and I all exit the Commons Room into the Lobby.

_'Tell me about it...' _Sky Spine groans, half bored to death.

_'I MUST FIGHT!' _Trident says, energy roiling in him like a sea during a typhoon.

_'A Fight...' _Sky Spine says. _'...a long, hard fought victory!'_

_ 'YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH!' _Trident says.

_'At least y'all agree on something.' _I think, smiling. Todd was so excited about going into the Stadium. I'm surprised he didn't faint.

"One last thing to keep in mind..." Devon tells us. We're standing in front of the sofas. "If a Fighter lacks strategy or their vivosaurs lack abilities, victory will prove impossible. Remember that, alright? Now get out there and show 'em what you're made of! Good luck!" He walks off, back towards the Commons Room.

"That's it for orientation you two." Stella tells us. "You're now officially entered in the Caliosteo Cup. Your opponents will be automatically chosen by the computer. Also, whenever you finish a Cup match, you'll be granted access to a new dig site. Oh...Oh wait, I almost forgot. I have your Paleopagers right here." She hands Todd and I an object almost as big as my hand, with a red pear shape being the center with two eyes, an orange-yellow spike coming out of the top, and a teal bandana on the bottom, and it's about half an inch thick. I turn it over to see a small circular screen on the main part, then a bunch on tiny holes under it where the sound comes from. Stella gives one to Todd as well, and I slip mine into my side pouch. "We send news and notices out to Paleopagers, via the Fossil Messing Service, of FMS."

BING-BONG-BING!

"This is an important public-service announcement from Caliosteo Fossil Park. The Caliosteo Cup opening ceremony will be kicking off shortly. All interested parties should meet in front of the Fighter Station." The announcer says.

BING-BONG-BING!

"Okay, that's my cue." Stella tells us. "Good luck!" She walks out, and Todd and I look at each other.

"I bet the opening ceremony is gonna be awesome!" Todd says. "Maybe Joe will show up!"

"But then we'll die of overexposure to awesomeness!" I tell him, my voice and face distressed.

"Oh my goodness..." Todd says, realization on his face. "You're right!"

"BUT IT'S THE BEST WAY TO DIE." I say heroically.

"You're right!" Todd says, his right index finger pointing up to make a point. "We MUST go!"

_'THEN STOP STANDING AROUND AND GO!' _Trident yells, unable to contain his excitement. _'YOU AND TOOD MUST GO...YOU!'_

_ '...You?' _I ask.

_'I don't know you're name.' _Trident tells me. I mentally facepalm.

_'My name's Xavia.' _

_'...Xavia...?'_

_ 'Yup!'_

_ '...X...A...VE...UH...'_

_ 'Yes, that is how you pronounce my name.'_

_ '...Huh...you have the same name...'_

_ '...What?'_

_ 'You...I thought you were familiar somehow, but...'_

_ 'BUTTS ARE FOR SITTING! TELL ME!'_

_ 'I CAN'T REMEMBER!'_

_ 'Hm. Now that you mention it, you're familiar...Even your behavior...' _Sky Spine says.

_'THIS ISN'T TELLING ME ANYTHING!' _I yell, frustrated.

_'We'll think about it...' _Sky Spine says. _'But...Trident...you seem familiar too.'_

_ 'So do you.' _Trident says.

_'That rhymes!' _I giggle. _'But, TELL ME WHEN YOU REMEMBER! Now, Todd and I are off to see the awesomeness that is the Opening Ceremony!' _Todd and I walk out into the square, to see a large crowd of people in front of the Station, chatting, laughing, or standing, lost in their hazy daydreams of their hopes or memories or fears. We make our way to the center of the four fountains, our excitement growing. I hear a girl's high-pitched squeals of excited laughter.

"I wish they would start already!" She says, giddiness obvious in her voice.

"I've got the fever, and the only cure is more digging!" A teenage boy says with determination.

"OOOH! I'm so excited~!" A boy says with excited wonder. "What kind of battles do you think we'll see today?!"

"Hey, look!" Todd suddenly says, looking out west. "Something's flying this way!" Every looks in unison to see...

_'IS...THAT...' _Sky Spine starts.

_ 'A GIANT...' _Trident continues.

_'FLYING TV?!' _I finish, shock obvious in my voice. The thing's HUGE. It's about twenty feet tall, twenty five feet wide, has two helicopter blades coming off the top, three giant megaphones on the bottom, and is pure white. It flies over the square where everyone can see, blocking out the sun and putting us in a cool shade. The screen turns on, to show a giant Joe, microphone in hand and smiling.

_'SO...OH HOLY HAMMER HEAD, THIS IS TOO AWESOME FOR WORDS!' _I think, tears springing to my eyes. In the corner of my vision, I see a group of three woman, looking up at the screen with that 'I LOVE YOU' looks on their faces. _'...An' they just KILLED it for me!'_

_ 'Look back at the screen, LOOK BACK AT THE SCREEN!' _Trident urges. I look back at the screen.

_'Moment restored!' _Sky Spine says.

"Welcome to the Caliosteo Fossil Park...The place where dreams are made!" Joe says.

_So true... _I think with awe, agreeing with the part about dreams.

"I'm the owner of this here Fossil Park." Joe continues. "The name's Joe Wildwest." He says, indicating to himself.

_'OH MY SCIENCE...' _I think, awe completely over taking me at how amazing this is.

"Now, you Fighters'll love it here. We got three islands to explore!" Joe says, Todd leaning on one foot, a smile of awe on his face and as I raise my fist to my, still as flat as a cutting board, chest, a look of determination and awe on my face. "An', that ain't th' best part. I got a surprise fer all y'all!"

_'I bet it's a ride on his Ptera with him.' _Sky Spine says.

_'I bet I'd be a millionaire if I had a nickel for every woman who wish they could do that...' _I think. _'...and I bet they wished it had either a soft, romantic sunset or a star light sky with a silver, full moon.' _I hide a laugh at the thought.

"The Cup Champion'll get my park!" Joe says, throwing his free arm in the air.

Everyone in the crowd jumps, and gasps loudly.

"You'll own 'er free an' clear!" Joe says.

"**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" I screech at the top of my lungs, jump about five feet in the air with so much happiness, giddiness, and amazement that I think I'll pop. The rest of the crowd erupts into a loud sonic boom of cheers, wildly cheering, clapping, and some people, fainting.

"So let's get to battlin' folks..." Joe says. He points out at the screen, his hat covering one of his eyes and an adventurous smile on his face. I hear the three women sigh swoonfully. "The Caliosteo Cup is now open!" Fireworks light the sky, bursting and burning vivid, bright colors, some in the shapes of dinosaurs, adding to everyone's excitement of the upcoming battles.

"Man, just seeing Joe's face on that awesome video display was so exciting!" Todd squeals.

"I'm shocked I didn't faint!" I tell him.

"I know right?!" Todd squeals. He jumps in the air, his fist shooting up with eagerness. "But seriously. The Cup's grand prize is this entire fossil park. My mind is COMPLETELY BLOWN HERE!"

"I know!" I squeal.

"This is HUGE Xavia!" Todd says, his arms sweeping out. "Like, PLANET EARTH HUGE! We have to win this, no matter what!"

"Fair and square, we make the perfect pair!" I tell him as we clasp hands, smiling of determination on our faces.

"Hello Todd. Hello Xavia. The Cup is finally under way." Todd and I look to see Stella walking over to us.

"Oh, hey Stella!" Todd says happily.

"Why aren't you two off digging fossil rocks yet?" Stella asks us. "You should have received a message on your Paleopagers by now." Todd and I both look at each other.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

We take out our pagers to see a staff member on the back screen. "The first dig site, Treasure Lake, is now open on Ribular Island. Treasure Lake is ringed by thick woods, in the middle of which sits a lake. Fighters are urged to travel there and ready for Round 1 of the Cup." The screen goes blank, and I slip mine back into my side pouch.

"EEEK! We're really gonna do this!" Todd squeaks.

"Yeah!" I say, jumping with giddiness.

"Wait a minute..." Todd says. We both look around to see the square completely empty. "Everyone's gone! We just got here and we're already behind!"

"Treasure lake is just through that walk way there." Stella tells us, pointing over at the south east walk way.

"C'mon!" Todd says, tugging at my arm. "Let's go before all the fossil rocks are gone!" My arm slips out of his grip, and he runs off towards the path to the dig site, as fast as his slender legs will allow.

"You know...I'm...I'm actually shocked Joe would do something like that..." Stella says. I look over my shoulder at her some, then turn to look up at her.

"Ma'am?" I ask, slightly tilting my head to the left from confusion.

"None of the staff knew he was putting up the park as a prize..."Stella tells me, sadness swirling in her eyes. She looks away, only moving her eyes. "...Not even me..." She stands there silent for a second, then looks back at me, a wry smile on her face. "But I suppose you have bigger things to worry about, huh? Good luck with the Cup Xavia." She then turns and walks back toward the Fighter Station, her hands in her pockets and her head downcast.

_'...Wow...' _I think. _'Poor Stella...'_

_ 'What?' _Sky Spine and Trident ask in unison.

_'She...Well, she really must like Joe...REALLY...like him.' _I tell them. _'I guess she feels...betrayed...since he didn't tell her about making the park the grand prize.'_

_ 'Hm...You have a point.' _Sky Spine says.

_'...POOR STELLAAAAAAAA!' _Trident says, his voice overly sad, and mentally crying.

_'Now you're making ME feel bad!' _Sky Spine tells him.

_'I have a right to be sad, don't I?!' _Trident asks him. I shut them out as they proceed to have a slap fight, and head towards the dig site path. I approach it to see a female staff member looking down it.

"Too late..." She says, not noticing me. "He's gone already."

"Ma'am?" I ask. She turns around to see me with my head slightly tilted.

"Wait! You haven't received your Fossil Sonar yet, have you?" She asks me.

"No ma'am." I tell her, shaking my head.

"Well, you're not going to find any fossil rocks without it!" She tells me, handing me a rectangular object that's an inch thick and has a switch on the upper left side, a button next to my left thumb and circle that takes up most of the center. "I tried to stop that boy who ran a head of you, but he moved like his pants were on fire!"

"..." I smile awkwardly. "Yeeeeaaaaah...We get that way when we're excited." I tell her.

"You know him?"

"For as long as we can remember!" I tell her, smiling.

"Well that's convenient!" She says, a smile spreading across her face. "Could you please get this to him?" She asks, holding out another sonar.

"Of course!" I tell her happily, taking the sonar. "Thank you!" I walk past her, down the path, and come to the dig site. In front of me is a small field with some clusters of flowers, and a white fence along the edge, which drops off five feet into the lake. To the left is a decline that allows you access to the area around the lake, which is surprisingly shallow and has a giant rock carved into a T-Rex skull in the middle. I see clusters of red-golden Marigolds, purple Lavenders, white Daises speckled with yellow daffodils, and plain, tall grass.

There, running around like a person in mass hysteria, it Todd.

"Stupid fossil rocks!" He says, frantic. "Come on! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I promptly walk up to him, and smack him upside the head.

"OW!" He whirls around to see me, rubbing his head. "Oh...Eh heh..." He smiles awkwardly as he sees the sonar in my hands.

"If you wanna keep your voice from going, try using this." I tell him, holding out the sonar.

"Right..." He says. I smile.

"Don't let it get ya down!" I tell him cheerfully. "After all, everyone gets excited, and in this, it's good you're so eager to dig!" Todd smiles.

"Thank Xavia!" He tells me. "With this sonar, I can dig and dig and never run outta fossils! Look out planet! I'm gonna scoop up every last treasure you got!" He turns, and runs off with me hot on his heels.

"Not if I do it first!" I say as we splash into the lake, our sonars in hand. I run back and forth like a maniac, digging up fossil, and tripping over one or two rocks to do a face plant then get back on my feet and continue running, before I slam right into someone, knocking their breath out of them, and we fall to the ground, me on top.

"Ugh..." The person under me half sighs half gargles. I roll onto my back, then sit up and look at them. They're a boy, and a year older than me with black, windblown hair, pale skin, a long sleeved, white dress shirt, velvet red vest, black leather belt, black pants, and nice leather boots. They force themselves up, rubbing their forehead. "Watch where you're going..." They mumble.

"How could I?" I ask. "Everything around me was a blur."

"Well I-" He looks up at me to show his ice eyes, that are dull with greed and still with selfishness. Surprise appears on his face, and flashes in his eyes as well. "...Well...Hello there..." He says, a smile spreading across his face. It reminds me more of cracking ice though. "I wasn't expecting to run into anyone like YOU here, my fair lady."

_OH boy. Here we go. _I think, seeing where this is going.

"I'm terribly sorry for running into you like that." He tells me, his eyes half lidded while I have a flat look on my face. "I'm Prince Picasso, who're you?"

"None of your beeswax." I tell him.

"Well, I take it you're a Fossil Fighter?" He asks, letting his head tilt to one side.

"Yeah. So?" I ask. He leans forward, putting two inches of space between our faces.

"If you want me to..." He whispers. "I could give you some...private...lessons." I push myself up, him doing the same, and putting his face back where it was.

"You wanna try that with me, big-shot?" I ask, showing no emotion. He merely grins.

"What do you think?" He asks, his voice still soft.

_'I HATE THIS GUY!' _Trident says, angry. _'Flirting with you like this...CAN I FEED HIM TO SKY SPINE?!'_

_ 'I'll gladly eat him myself...' _Sky Spine growls.

_'Well, there's something else you two agree on.' _I tell them.

_'...What?' _They ask in unison.

_'You guys want to keep me safe from guys like this.' _I mentally smile happily, tilting my head a bit to the left. _'It really sweet of you two.' _

_ 'OH YOU'RE JUST __**SO CUTE **__WHEN YOU SMILE LIKE THAT!' _Trident squeals, giving me a mental death hug.

_'But what about this Prince...Prince Prissy-o?' _Sky Spine asks. _'Can I eat him?'_

_ 'I'm afraid not.' _I tell him. _'He's from a royal family, so they'd have me imprisoned if I raised a finger against him...Which means I can't beat him up, and he'll give me a rough time if I say anything, and he'll keep trying if I turn him down...but...' _An idea creeps and crawls into my mind. _'No one said I couldn't scare him...' _I raise my hand as if to smack Picasso, but instead put my thumb and index finger in my mouth, and let out a high, clear, whistle.

Sky Spine jumps out of my side pouch right behind me, and roars as loud as he can, knocking Picasso right off his feet, while he shrieks from terror like a woman.

"What say you now?" I ask, my head held high. Sky Spine glares at Picasso, his head above and in front of my shoulder, softly growling deep in his throat. Picasso scrambles to his feet, slightly shaking while his face is even paler. If that's possible.

"I-! You-!" He points at me, trying to figure out what to say, while I stand with a smug look, and my arms crossed. "We WILL meet again!" He then whirls around, and walks off. Sky Spine, Trident, and I all start laughing.

_'Did you hear him scream?!' _Trident laughs, mentally rolling around on his back. _'He was all like EEEEEEEEEK! I thought he was a woman!'_

_ 'I know...' _Sky Spine says, chuckling deep in his throat. I calm down a bit.

_'Okay...okay...' _I think, still laughing some and smiling. _'Let's get back to the Fighter Station. I got some fossils I'd like to clean.' _Sky Spine grunts in response, going into his medal which I then catch, and slip into my side pouch. I run back to the Fighter Station and into the Cleaning Room, to see Stella and a flying robot. The robot is a pale, pale, pale ice blue, with a yellow drill on top of its head and is floating, while its arms are thin, black things with hands that are the same color as it, with teal blue claws curving from them.

"Hello Xavia." Stella says, smiling. "What perfect timing."

"I always have to be perfectly punctual!" I tell her, happily smiling and titling my head. Stella smiles.

"We just finished readying everyone's favorite fossil-cleaning partner." She tells me. "Say hello to KL-33N!"

"Hello to KL-33N!" I say cheerfully, looking at the robot.

"Pleased to meet you." It tells me in a mechanical voice. "I am KL-33N, at your service." He spins around, making a whirl noise. Please speak to me if you wish to clean your fossil rocks. You may trust me with the storage and reviving of even your most precious fossils. I am not yet capable of cleaning on my own, but if I observe you doing so, I can gain that ability as well. Once I learn enough from you, I will be able to clean fossil rocks on my own. I am looking forward to working with you." He spins around again, making the whirl noise. I look back up at Stella.

"This little guy will be a great help on your adventure."Stella tells me. "The more you clean, the more he'll learn from you. And believe me, he can learn a LOT!" She explains DP, Donation Points, and how to work the VMM's, Vivosaur Management Machine, which I can use to organize my teams. After she finishes, she bids my good luck, and heads out, probably to her office to do some paper work. I clean some fossils, and revive some more.

"COMMNCE REVIVAL!" KL-33N says, hitting the revive button. The revival chamber hums to life, crackling with electricity and red sparks. The flash occurs, then subsides as the process finishes. Coming out of the chamber, is a long neck with a fiery red-orange top half, and a dark brown bottom half, and stubby snow white spikes coming from the top of his head, joining top of his head and neck, as well as his back and sides, while a huge, dark grey wreaking ball object is on the end o his tail. His eyes are half shut, and his face calm as he looks at me with eyes that glow with fire and burn with passion, yet have a calm breeze with red, orange and golden leaves of knowledge flowing through it.

"Wow..." I sigh under my breath, as he looks down at me.

_'Hello...' _He says, his voice calm and wise. He lowers his head to eye level. _'...You...are my master...correct?'_

_ 'Uh...Yes...sir?' _I ask, unsure. He smiles.

_'I am not a sir; you are older than me...' _He slightly tilts his head. _'And yet...you seem so...familiar.' _

_ 'Really?' _I ask, slightly surprised.

_'That's what we said!' _Trident says.

_'...You...your voice...'_

_ '...Yeah...you...' _Trident says.

_ 'WHY CAN'T WE REMEMBER?!' _Sky Spine roars, irritated.

_'Our memories have been locked away in our minds.' _My new vivo says. _'The things we lived through many eons ago are now nothing but long forgotten fevered dreams, only to be recalled by some event with their involvence...'_

_ '...' _We say nothing.

_'NOW YOU'RE ONLY MAKING YOURSELF MORE FAMILIAR!' _Sky Spine roars, irritation growing like friction.

_'Peace, brother.' _My new vivo says, calm. _'Anger will cause nothing but destruction and violence. You must learn to control it, and disperse it.'_

_ 'FINE...' _Sky Spine growls.

_'...I think I'll name you...Fire Spike!' _I say, naming my new vivo. _'After all, you're a fire type and you've got those spikes!' _He mentally smiles, his eyes soft.

_'I like that name.' _He tells me. _'Thank you, for giving it to me.' _He tells me before going into his medal. I catch him, and slip hid medal into my side pouch.

_'Alright Adrenaline Rush!' _I tell my team, naming it. _'Back to dig up even more of them fossils!' _I run out of the room, my face having a hard smile of determination on it. I run back to Treasure Lake, only to see that there's a gathering of people, about 75% being squealing girls, and some other people all crowded around something.

_'Eh?' _Sky Spine asks. _'What're they looking at?'_

_ 'OH! OH! I bet...' _Trident says before gasping deeply and dramatically. _'OH NO...IT MUST BE A DEAD BODY! THIS IS TERRIBLE! We have to get you out of here Xavia! The killer is probably lurking somewhere, wait for another innocent victim!' _The panic in him makes me want to run away, waving my arms in the air like a maniac.

_'Trident, if what you say is true...' _Fire Spike says, his voice still calm. _'then would there not be police? Wouldn't the squealing girls be silent and horrified?'_

_ '...' _None of us say anything.

_'He has a point...' _Sky Spine says, sighing with relief.

"OOH, he's so dreamy!" A fan girl squeals, putting to rest the idea of it being a dead body.

"Yeah..." Another swoons. "All mysterious and smoldering..."

"I want a lock of his hair!" One squeals. "Or better yet...run my fingers through his full head of hair..."

_'OH...BOY...' _I think, gripping my stomach. _'I'm gonna vomit...' _

"Xavia!" I look up as I hear a familiar voice squeal my name, to see Todd running over to me, his helmet crooked on his head. "Did ya hear?! Did ya hear?!" He asks, jumping up and down. "Rupert's entered in the Cup!"

"...Who?" I ask, blinking.

"..." Todd says nothing. "You know all this completely random stuff...BUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHO HE IS?!"

"Yup!" I say, happily smiling and tilting my head. "Like did you know that butterflies taste with their feet?!"

"I am gonna ignore that fact and instead take you over there to see who Rupert is!" Todd says, dragging me over to the crowd. We get over to them, Todd letting go of my collar, and I stand on the tips of my toes to see the boy all the fan girls were swooning for.

He has shoulder length white hair that shines like silver in the sun, bangs that cover his forehead, and his skin is like ivory and just as white. He's wearing a royal red coat with a purple collar that covers the bottom half of his neck, a white line that starts at the middle of the bottom of the collar, goes down a bit and to the left, then centers back as it goes down to the edge of his coat, which also has white on it, and has a long tail that comes down to the middle of his lower leg, and the inside of it is purple with a white outline. The ends of the sleeves are purple, his shoulders are perfectly squared, and he's thin in the middle. He has black cut off gloves, white pants that poof out as they get closer to the knee, then comfortably hug his legs to where he still has room to move them, and the pants have thick red lines going down the front, then his boots are a brownish color, start below his knees, and look like something that a British official or royalty would wear. I can only make out that his eyes are angled and golden, much like a cat's. He's too far away for me to be able to tell anything else.

But I can see the bored, flat expression on his face.

"He's a snob." I say plainly.

"What?" Todd asks, looking at me.

"A snob." I tell Todd, looking at him. "I can tell. And you know what I think about snobs..."

"You don't wanna be anywhere near them..." Todd sighs sadly. "But they're gonna interview him! You gotta stay!"

* * *

~Rupert~

Rupert sighs, bored. _Why am I here? Why did I agree to this interview? _He groans. He merely stands there, his hands behind his back, looking at the crowd, mostly fan girls, and mentally sighs.

_'I'm sure this would be much more fun for you if you had a friend.' _His vivosaur, Mapo, tells him.

_'It...might...' _Rupert tells him, his flat, board face still watching the crowd with his eyes half lidded. _'But...would Father...approve? Would he want me to?'_

_ '...No...' _Mapo says sadly. _'He...wouldn't...'_

_ '...' _Rupert sighs, his shoulders rising and falling, then squaring back. _'...Exactly...' _He looks around at the faces of the people in the crowd, knowing that he would have to face some of them, and his eyes get to the back.

He heart suddenly skips a beat, his eyes widen, and ice suddenly runs through his veins.

Standing there, talking to a boy in green with a tan helmet on his head, is a girl the same age as him. Her hair was as black as a starless night, but shone beautifully in the sunlight, her skin was smooth and flawless with a light tan, freckles dusted across the bridge of her nose and cheekbones, her lips were full and as red as his coat, and she had a light, rosy blush. He could tell that she wore no makeup. He could tell since all of his fan girls wore so much of it.

But her eyes...

_They're...they're beautiful..._

They were a deep, dreamy, brown. Big, rounded, and filled with an innocent, cute curiosity.

Something about her...

It made it difficult for him to breath. It made his heart pound. It made his brow prick with sweat. It made him tug at his collar nervously. It made him...

...happy...

_'...Who...' _Rupert stands there, unable to take his eyes off of her. _'Who...is...she...?'_

_ '...Oh...my...goodness...' _Mapo says. _'SHE'S SO ADORIBLE! Can I give her a hug?! CAN I?!'_

_ 'No!' _Rupert tells him quickly. _'But...! But...sh-she...IS...indeed...a-a-a...adore...able...'_

_ '...' _Mapo bursts out laughing. _'I think I see where THIS is going!'_

_ 'What's THAT suppose to mean?!' _Rupert snaps.

_'Don't worry about it...' _Mapo chuckles. _'But...go. Talk to her!'_

_ 'I...I can't do that!' _Rupert says.

_'Why not?'_

_ 'Because...! Because...! The interview may start any second now!' _

"Excuse me, Rupert." Rupert quickly looks up at the reporter, a young woman with short auburn hair, and a baby blue dress. "I'm afraid the camera man is have some difficult with his camera. It'll take a couple of minutes to fix though."

"Uh...Thank you...for...informing me of that." Rupert tells her. She nods, then turns back to the camera man. Rupert looks back at the girl with the black hair to see she and the boy in green were having some kind of argument. She and the boy both pause, not saying anything. The boy says something, making the girl look Rupert dead straight in the eye. It holds for a fraction of a second before Rupert quickly looks down at his feet, his face heating up some. After a second, he timidly looks back up, to see the boy in green hugging the girl, wanting her to stay. The girl pushes him away, telling him something that makes him frown. The girl then happily smiles, tilting her head to the left some.

_'Th-that's...That's the most adorable smile I've ever seen...' _Rupert whispers.

_'What was that?' _Mapo asks.

_'NOTHING!' _Rupert says. _'I didn't say anything!'_

_ 'Ah! But you thought something!'_

_ 'I did not!' _

_ 'HM-HMMMMM...' _Mapo hums suspiciously. Rupert suddenly notices the girl with the black hair turn, and start to head back towards the path to town. He feels his eyes widen some, and his foot move half a step forward. The boy in green looks back at Rupert, a sad look on his face.

Rupert suddenly finds himself pushing his way through the crowd of people. "Excuse me, pardon me, coming through." He says, hurrying through them. He gets out of the mob, and runs straight towards the girl. "Wait!" The word escapes from his mouth, right as his hand falls on her shoulder.

"Hm?" She hums, looking at his hand with slight surprise. She then looks at him, making his blood turn to ice but his insides ignite with a nervous warmth.

Her big, deep, dreamy brown eyes had flecks of gold, amber, and hazel in them.

_U-U-Uhhhh... _Rupert found his hand that was on her shoulder slightly shaking, and he felt as if the wind had been knocked out of his lungs.

"Can I help you?" She asks. Her voice was beautiful, like music flowing on an autumn breeze.

"...I..." Rupert found himself at a loss of words. "I...Run along. I...I thought you were someone else." She merely smiles her happy smile, tilting her head.

"That's okay!" She says happily. "That'll happen at one time or another!" Rupert reluctantly lifts his hand from her shoulder, and she continues towards the town.

"Rupert!" The reporter calls. He watches the girl for a second longer, then looks back to see the interview was ready to start. He looks back to see the girl gone, and sighs sadly.

_What...was...that...that feeling...? _He wonders, walking back over, his coat tail swishing behind him.

* * *

_'I couldn't get a good look at his eyes...' _I sigh. _'They were dilated. Too small for me to make anything out.'_

_ 'HMMMM...' _Trident hums. _'That is boy strange though.'_

_ 'I don't like it.' _Sky Spine says. _'He told you to wait, then said he thought you were someone else...but...no one looks enough like you. After all, no one else but you has hair as black as yours.'_

_ 'I know, I know.' _I tell him, coming into Ribular Town.

_'I believe he had a different motive.' _Fire Spike says.

_'HUH?' _Sky Spine, Trident and I all ask in unison.

_'He was nervous.' _Fire Spike says. _'From what, I do not know, but he was extremely nervous...'_

_ '...Hm.' _I hum. _'Well, we can think about it later. I'm gonna grab a drink then head back to Treasure Lake.' _I find a vending machine, and buy a cola from it. I sit down on a bench near a large flower bed, which has butterflies swimming through it, and drink my cola. I put the can in a recycle bin, then head back out to Treasure Lake. The crowd's gone, so I walk over to the fence and lean on it, looking out over the lake which sparkles like diamonds in the sunlight. I smile, and spot Todd talking to Rupert. Good thing I can read lips.

"Hey! What say you and me have a good old-fashioned Fossil Battle?!" Todd asks Rupert. "You know that excited feeling you get when you met a tough Fighter? Well, I have it! You like Fossil Battles and you know that feeling. So let's have some fun!" Rupert blinks, unamused, then shakes his head and sighs.

"Please go amuse yourself elsewhere." Rupert tells Todd. "I don't have time to waste on the likes of you. 'Let's have fun'? 'Excited feeling'? Such disgusting treacle is enough to make my porridge come up!"

_Well, he's defiantly British...After all, I don't know who else eats porridge. _I think, my jaw in the palm of my hand.

"Frankly I abhor having to associate with Fighters such as yourself." Rupert continues.

_Abhor. Adjective, synonym for loathe. _I think.

"If you wish to face me in a Fossil Battle, you must win your way to my standing in the tournament." Rupert tells Todd. "Of course, there's no chance of that happening...Now, run along and take you sad vivosaurs with you."

_'That JERK!' _I think, outraged. _'Who does that guy think he is talking to my best friend like that?!' _

_ 'Lemme at 'em!' _Trident says. I receive an image of him walking on his back legs, leaning forward with a brown bowler hat on his head, Sky Spine holding him back by his tail while Trident keeps trying to walk forward, and angry look on his face. The sight makes me laugh some.

_'Don't worry.' _I tell him, cracking my knuckles. _'I got this.'_

"How DARE you!" Todd suddenly says, outraged. "You don't have any idea how talented I am! I think YOU'RE just a chicken! BAAAAWK BAWK BAWK!" Todd says, jumping up and down while flapping his arms up and down.

"So you demand satisfaction, do you?" Rupert asks, his eyes narrowing to a glare, obviously ticked off already. "Very well. If it will keep you from stalking me in the future..."

_'Stalking stalker Todd is stalkily stalking Rupert.' _I think with a hint of amusement.

"Once I show what a TRUE Fossil Battle is like, you can run home and tell Mummy all about it." Rupert says, pulling out some Dino Medals which the sun glints off of.

Todd didn't stand a chance with a one-hit take out.

He catches his Stego Dino Medal, and takes a staggering step back. "I lost...I lost a LOT." Todd says.

"Truly pathetic." Rupert says, slipping his medals into his coat pocket. "Are you even paying attention to the elemental type of your vivosaurs?"

"...The what?" Todd asks, dumbfounded.

"Oh, this is indeed sad." Rupert sighs. "To think that a Fighter knows nothing about elemental types...Oh very well! Pay attention!" He goes onto explain, while my grip on the fence tightens.

_'I'll teach him...' _I growl, anger flashing in my eyes like a dagger of silver death in the moonlight. I hop right over the fence, my jet boots lowering me down to the water. I then walk over, approaching from an angle where I'll be next to Todd.

"Not that any of this matters." Rupert tells Todd, me being able to hear his voice. "I still would have crushed you in the end."

"Yo rich boy!" I say, stomping over, using a tone of voice that Todd immediately recognizes. He whirls around to show his face has gone pale, and he takes a step back, undoubtedly thinking about how screwed Rupert is right now. Rupert looks at me as well, his eyes slightly widening.

"Uh...Hello." He says. "I-"

"Who do you think you are?!" I demand, making Rupert shirk back some. "Picking on my friend like that...People like you make me sick! Picking on people like Todd! I outta pound ya six feet underground! So unless ya want me to kick your tail end to the moon, I suggest you never talk to Todd like that again! UNDERSTAND?!"

"I-!" Rupert says, unable to pick his words. "Well-! It's not my fault he's a slack-jawed yokel!" My face gets harder with anger, making Rupert's face pale some.

I then smack him right across the face, making him spin around before falling onto the ground.

"Don't you EVER call my friend unsophisticated and uneducated!" I tell him. His face is red where I smacked him. He gingerly puts a hand there, and looks up at me.

His eyes tell me he can't decide whether to admire me, or be shocked.

His golden eyes glimmer with boredom, slowly flow with solitude, and shimmer with despise with those who get in his way.

But beyond it, is a cage.

It's made of cold, cold bars of restraint. Inside it, is a whirlwind of longing for fun, an animal of excitement, and a swirling kindness. It altogether forms a majestic, royal and respectable creature, that wants more than anything to let the clouds of loneliness part, and allow the rays of friendship warm him. It makes my face soften, and makes me tilt my head to the left slightly.

"...You're...bound." I say. Rupert's eyes grow wide a bit. "Something inside you...it...NEEDS...to be free...it wants to be free...YOU...want to be free of your restraints...You...want to have a friend..."

"That...! That is NOT true!" Rupert says, quickly pushing himself up, and brushing himself off. "I'm perfectly happy with how I am! I-"

"Are you?" I ask, making him stop. "I know you're lying. I see it. No one can control their eyes. They tell me the truth...They tell me about YOU. You're in a cage...curled up in fear and worry...gazing past the bars at the other...people who laugh with their friends...you want to be able to do that." Rupert quickly brushes himself off.

"You don't know me, so don't act like you do!" He says harshly. "Now good day!" He storms off.

_...He wants someone to know... _I think.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" Todd yells. I look to see him gripping the sides of his helmet. "I've lost plenty of times, but I've never been this angry about it!" He looks at me, anger a burning wildfire in his eyes. "That's it Xavia! We have to win our way through the Cup together! We have to take down that Rupert jerk, no matter what!"

"Yeah!" I say in agreement as we clasp hands.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

We take out our Paleopagers, there being a Staff Member on the screen. "Round 1 of the Caliosteo Cup will now begin. Todd's opponent will be Xavia." Todd and I both jump, and look at each other with disbelief. "Prepare yourselves before checking in at Ribular Town's Fossil Stadium." The screen goes blank.

"...Wow..." Todd says plainly. "So...we're Round 1 opponents?"

"CURSE YOU TWISTS OF FATE!" I yell, looking up at the sky and shaking my fist.

_'Don't say that Xavia.' _Fire Spike tells me. _'There's a reason for this. You just need to find it.'_

_ '...Okay...' _I say sadly.

"Boo man." Todd says, his shoulder slumping sadly. "I was hoping to face you in the final." He then whirls around, kicking a rock, only to send it flying into the woods. "Stupid computer!"

"Hey," I tell him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "it happened for a reason. We don't know why yet, but there's nothing we can do. We can only enjoy the Fossil Battle and have fun."

"..." Todd looks at me, his eyes still sad. "Well...you're right..." He brightens some. "Until our Round 1 match is done, I'm gonna think of you as the enemy! I'm gonna Fossil Battle you hard! Crazy hard!"

"I'm battle you even harder than a diamond!" I say heroically. Todd smiles, then runs off towards town.

"RIBBIT."

"HUH?" I look down to see a frog on my boot. I lift my foot up, picking up the frog. "Hey little guy!" I say, happily smiling. I hear more, and look to see four more. I pick all of them up, and put them in the chest pockets on my suit. The pockets have the wires as well, so it looks and feels like there's nothing in them.

_'Why...?' _Sky Spine asks, bewildered.

_'Oh, don't worry!' _I tell him. _'I'll let them go in a stream. I don't want them to get stepped on or stabbed here.'_

_ 'You're so sweet!' _Trident says happily.

_'Yeah.' _I tell him, walking back towards town. _'Bitter sweet.'_

* * *

**AN-FINALLY! Got this DONE.**

**Xavia: *playing with frogs***

**Magma: \:|**

**Greywing44: First the cake is a lie, then cookies are helping Vader recruit people to the dark side, and now muffins are evil! What next?! Cupcakes that are thugs?! Don't worry, Kaze will appear next chapa~!**

**Adam S: WHAT HAVE YOU AGAINST XAVIA THA GADGET GIRL?!**

**Dragon girl mew: I'm sticking to toast for breakfast from now on.**

**Gunsandgames: Yes, NEW FANFICTION STORY! But dude, DO NOT. TRUST. THE MUFFINS...**

**1T1S1T: YAYZ~!**

**Chidori Minami: Don't worry. He's grounded in his room. XD But yes, GO XAVIA!**

**Tabithia6000: You're welcome~!**

**Xavia: Leave a review!**

**Trident: OR ALIENS WILL ABDUCT AND EXPERIMENT ON YOU!**

**Sky Spine: *face palm***

**Fire Spike: Don't worry. No aliens will come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-Alright! Time to start on this chapa!**

**Xavia: In this, I shall fight Todd! Who will taste victory?!**

**Trident: WE WILL!**

**Sky Spine: YEAH!**

**Fire Spike: Indeed.**

**Magma:...Even though I made you calm, I have no idea how you stay so calm.**

* * *

Chapter Three

I come into the Fighter Station, and see Devon standing there waiting.

"You must have gotten word that Round 1 of the Caliosteo Cup is under way." He tells me.

"Yes sir!" I tell him, happily smiling.

"Let me quickly explain"

_AWWWWWWWWWWWW MAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! _I mentally whine. _Not ANOTHER..._

"how you compete in the Cup." He continues, unaware of my mental whining. "Wait for a notice to appear on your Paleopager. When you get the word, just go through the door to the left of the reception counter!" He nods over at the door to the Commons Room. "Simple, huh?"

"Oh!" I say, understanding. I happily smile again. "Yes sir!"

"Alright! I expect to see a red-hot battle from you. I want FLAMES to shoot out of the stadium!"

"..." I cock my head. "Is that safe?"

"..." Devon merely smiles, and pats my head. "You're so cute."

"I'M NOT CUTE!" I yell, my head turned up towards the ceiling.

"...Okay..." He says, stepping back. "Good luck!"

"Thank you!" I say before heading over to the Commons Room. I go in, spotting Todd sitting on a bench. The room is full of the chattering Fighters, getting ready to battle, while I walk up to Todd. He looks up, spotting me, making his face brighten and him jump up.

"You came!" He squeals.

"Of course I did!" I tell him happily. "I accept the challenge of fighting you!"

"You better not go easy on me just because we're friends!" Todd tells me. "I mean it!"

"Have I ever gone easy on you?" I ask flatly.

"..." He stands there. "Good point."

"That's why I made it!" I tell him happily, making him smile happily as well.

"The next match will be Todd vs. Xavia." The announcer says. "Combatants should enter the stadium immediately."

"Oh, hey." Todd says, looking at the door. "Sounds like we're on."

"Yup." I say, looking at the door as well. We look back at each other.

"No hard feelings, right?" Todd asks. "No matter who comes out on top."

"None at all!" I say. Todd just looks at me. "...I feel like you think that if I lose I'll murder you in your sleep."

"Yup."

"...Todd..."

"What?! You know you would probably do it!"

"I wouldn't do THAT though!" I tell him. We then both smile. "Let's just get out there and fight."

"Yeah!" Todd throws a fist in the air. "Let's do this thing!" We walk over to the doors, which open, and we walk out onto the Battle Area, our steps matching, while the crowd greets us with a loud cheer. Todd and I get on our sides of the Battle Area, throwing out our teams.

Todd has his Stego, and a Goyle, which is a light purple with red spikes on its sides, back and tail, has black eyes, and is built the same way as an ankelosaurus. I have first turn.

"Sky Spine, use Wind Blast on Stego!" I say, point at Todd's Stego. Sky Spine throws his head back, releasing a lour roar which booms through the air, the sea green shock waves of air thundering out, and hitting Stego doing 121 damage, completely deleting his health and sending him into his medal.

"Holy smokes folks!" One of the announcers says. "It seems Miss Adven is a powerful force to be reckoned with!"

"Mr. Monte is in trouble for sure!" The other says.

"End turn!" I call.

"Goyle!" Todd says. "Use Body Axe on Tricera!" He yells, pointing at Trident. The vivo charges, then rams it's side into Trident, doing 17 damage before retreating back to Todd's side of the field.

"Aeros!" I say. "Finish up this battle with Wind Blast!" He repeats the attack, doing 61 damage to Goyle, sending the vivo back into his medal.

"That's the battle folks!" One of the announcers, who looks like my Paleopager, says.

"That was one short battle, but it was defiantly worth the money!" The other, a yellow Triceratops with glasses and a red tie, says.

"...Trip, no one's charging for people to watch." The T-Rex one says.

"...OH." Trip says. I laugh.

In the Lobby...

"Awesome battle!" Todd says, hopping up in the air.

"Yeah it was!" I say happily. "I just wish it had lasted longer..."

"Me too..." Todd says sadly.

"Congratulations!" We both look to see Stella walking over to us. "You're through to the second round, Xavia." She tells me.

"Thank you!" I tell her happily. She smiles, then looks at Todd.

"But hold your head high Todd. That was a great effort from you both." She tells him, making him smile and brighten some. She looks back at me. "But, here's your prize for clearing Round 1 Xavia." She hands me a bright green package about one foot long and six inches thick with a white clock on the front.

"Eh?" I ask, examining it.

"Those are Time Plus packages." Stella explains. "They're valuable items that extend cleaning time by thirty seconds. Each one is good for a single use. If you need more, you can purchase them at any shop."

"Ah..." I say with realization. "Thank you!" I chirp happily. I hear a buzzing noise, get the package under my arm, and pull out my Fighter's License. I've been promoted to Fighter Level 2. "BOO-YAH!" I say, jumping in the air.

"Your win earned you a promotion." Stella says. "Good job! When you rise in level, your maximum FP and FP recharge both increase as well. It's vital to advance in the Cup, but other experiences will also allow you to level up as well. Good luck with Round 2! I look forward to seeing how powerful you'll become." She smiles at us, then heads back off to her office, while I put the package into my pack.

"Well, you won." Todd say, making me look back at him. "But, I don't feel all that bad! I mean, sure I'm disappointed that I lost, but we got to Fight in a Fossil Battle! It was so cool!"

"I know!" I squeal, jumping in the air. "Ain't nothing stopping me from getting th' park!"

"Okay then!" Todd says officially. "Xavia, feast your eyes on your new cheerleader! Until the Cup ends, I'm gonna be the president and CEO of the Xavia Adven Fan Club!"

"SWEET! My own fan club!" I say. "And when the Cup ends, I'll make you my right hand man!"

"DOUBLE SWEET!" Todd says, jumping in the air. "You're my champ now Xavia! I'm entrusting you with my dream!"

"I won't let ya down man!" I tell him bravely. We then clasp hands.

"...I do not know what to make of the two of you." We hear a familiar voice say. Todd and I drop our hands and look to see Rupert walking over to us. My face instantly hardens. "You just faced each other in battle, and yet now you laugh about it?" Rupert asks Todd, not looking at me.

"You don't get it." Todd says. "We just fought an awesome battle together!"

"Yeah!" I say in agreement. Rupert's eyes dart over to me, looking me straight in the eye. He quickly breaks the gaze, looking back at Todd as his face gets a bit red and flustered.

"So you are satisfied with defeat then?" He asks Todd. "It doesn't gnaw at your soul like a rabid badger?"

"...How do you know what the gnawing of a rabid badger feels like?" I ask, stepping forward. Rupert looks at me, and I notice he tenses some.

"..." He says nothing, but I notice that he swallows, and his face gets a bit more red and flustered.

"Well?" I ask, crossing my arms and standing straight up while Todd just looks back and forth between us.

"..." Rupert then whirls away, his back to us. "Well unlike the two of you, I have more important things to do with my time!" He half blurts out half gasps.

_'What's with him?' _I wonder, cocking an eyebrow.

_'I don't like this...' _Sky Spine growls.

_'You don't like anything.' _Trident tells him. Fire Spike sighs as they proceed to have a slap fight.

_'I believe he's just not used to being near dangerous people...' _Fire Spike tells me. _'After all, I doubt anyone besides you ever spoke to him like you did.'_

_ 'Good point...' _I say. I then notice the back of the collar of Rupert's coat, and an idea creeps and crawls into my mind, making me smile mischievously. I pull the frogs out of my pockets, and step towards Rupert.

"Now, good d-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Rupert screeches with surprise as I dump all of the five frogs into his coat, making him run out of the Fighter Station yelling a gargled cry which I make out to be: Get them out.

"HA HA, HA!" Todd laughs as we burst out laughing. "You put FROGS in his coat?!"

"YEAH I DID!" I laugh. "After all, what else do snobs hate more than anything slimy like frogs?"

"HA HA! Good point." Todd laughs. We laugh a bit more.

"Okay...okay..." I pant holding my sides.

"You know, he still insulted us." Todd points out. He straightens. "Xavia, I'm gonna cheer you on like never before! You absolutely, positively have to make that arrogant jerk eat his words! I'm counting on you!"

"Oh, I'll make him eat his words all right..." I say, punching my fist into my hand.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Todd and I pull out our Paleopagers, a picture of a female staff member on the screen.

"All Round 1 matches of the Caliosteo Cup are now complete." She says. "Tomorrow, a new dig site will open: Jungle Labyrinth! The Jungle Labyrinth is a natural maze formed by a wealth of lush plant life. Fighters are urged to travel there and prepare for Round 2." The picture on the screen disappears, and I put away my pager.

"Oh boy! A new dig site!" Todd squeals. "And, I got a message that any Fighter who lost in Round 1 is welcome to use the new dig site!"

"YAYZ!" I say, smiling happily, throwing my fists in the air, and hopping up on one foot.

"As long as we're here we might as well have some fun!" Todd says. "Let's go!"

"Tomorrow!" I point out.

"Oh yeah..." Todd says, hanging his head.

"Don't feel bad!" I tell him patting his head. "Now, I'm gonna go check out the Fighter's Camp! See ya tomorrow!"

"Okay. Bye-bye!"

"Bye-bye!" I say as well, walking out of the Station. I spot Rupert over by the fountains, shaking his coat, and the frogs hopping off. I then spot some of his fan girls watching him, swoonful looks on their faces. Turns out Rupert wears a sleeveless white shirt under his coat, so his arms and shoulders are bare, looking like ivory.

"Discussing creatures..." I hear Rupert mutter, pulling his coat back on as I walk over to him.

"How so?" I ask loudly in his ear.

"GYAH!" He whirls around, almost falling down. "Wh-WHAT IN THE WORLD MADE YOU DO THAT?!"

"Ask you a question?" I ask. "Curiosity."

"That-! That was not called for!" Rupert tells me, his face getting flustered again.

"And?" I ask.

"...Well-! I...!"

"Besides, frogs aren't discussing!" I tell him happily. "My friends and I play with them all the time!" Rupert blinks with surprise.

"Well...that..." He forces out. "I...Why?! That...just WHY?!"

"Why what?" I ask.

"Why do you spend time with strange people who do strange things?"

"..." My face hardens, making Rupert's pale some.

I pull my hand back, and smack him right across the face again.

He steps back, trying to keep from falling down, only to trip back on the fountain's base. He suddenly grabs my suit's collar, trying to keep himself up, only to bring me down with him, making us land in the fountain with a splash. I splash above the water, coughing and sputtering. I hear laughing, rub my eyes, and look around to see people laughing. My face flushes red, and I shoot a glare at Rupert who's sitting up. He looks at me, and smiles awkwardly.

"NICE WORK RICH BOY!" I yell at him. He shirks back, and I just want to keep yelling from the people laughing.

"HEY!" I hear someone yell, making everyone get quiet. "Leave 'em alone! It was an accident." I see the person, a boy around thirteen with silver hair in spikes, crimson eyes, and a even tan. He wears a brown leather coat with fur around the ends and collar, a sleeveless black shirt, cameo cargo pants, black boots with steel toes, black goggles with orange lenses with a white crescent moon around the left lense. His coat and pants have more pockets than I can count, and he has a black shoulder bag. A Machai that's shrunken down to the size of a cat rides on his shoulders, and he walks over to us, and I see an X shaped scar on his right cheek. I look at his eye to see the flow with easiness, telling me he's laid back, and spark with loyalty. He extends a hand to me, and I take, him then pulling me right to my feet.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yes sir." I tell him, wringing the water out of my hair. He pulls a towel out of his shoulder bag, and hands it to me. "Thank you." I tell him, accepting it.

"C'mon." He says. "I'll take you to the Fighter's Camp."

"Thank you sir!" I tell him. He smiles.

"I'm not a sir. I'm only thirteen." He tell me. We walk out of the square, and down the south path towards the Fighter's Camp. "So, what's your name?"

"Xavia Adven." I tell him. "Yours?"

"Kaze. Kaze Shiratori." He tells me.

"Nice to meet you." I tell him. "But I take it you saw me smack him."

"Yep." He says, nodding. "But, I also heard him insult your friends...whoever they may be."

"OH! I have a picture!" I tell him. I pull out a picture that has Todd, Sarisa and I in it. I hand it to Kaze. "The boy in the helmet is Todd, and the woman is Sarisa!"

"She's beautiful..." Kaze says, staring at the picture.

"Yup!" I say happily. I take the picture back, putting it back in my pocket. "I'm lucky to have friends like them! Todd's hyper, so he and I can run around for hours! Then, then, Sarisa and I are super smart!"

"Really?" Kaze asks, smiling.

"Yeah!" I tell him. "And! And! Sarisa's SUPER nice! She's like an angel! She says I'm super adorable and funny! And! And! We go to college together!"

"COLLEGE?!" Kaze exclaims, looking at me.

"Yeah!" I tell him happily.

"I thought Xavia Adven sounded familiar..." Kaze says, looking at the ground in front of him. "Your ancestors did some crazy things, huh?"

"Yeah!" I say happily.

"..." Kaze looks at me, and just smiles, then pats my head. "Your friend's right. You really are super adorable."

"I AM NOT!" I yell, my face upturned to the sky. "WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT?!"

"..." Kaze says nothing, but looks at me, unsure of how to react. "O...K...then..."

"Hmph." I Hmph.

"...You really are a strange child."

"Yup!" I say happily.

"..." He again is unsure. "O...K...then..."

"Hold up!" I say, stopping. We're in the Fighter's Camp, which is made up of rows of bungalows that're made of green sliding boards with realistic looking palm trees embedded in each corner of them, and blue roofs. Leading up to the white front doors are light blue stairs. I pull out the key Stella gave me, and look at the number on it, "178". I look up at the bungalow next to us, which has the same numbers in bold black on a white board. "This is where I'm staying!"

"Ah..." Kaze says. I hand him the towel back. "Thanks! It's hard for me to get water out of my hair."

"No problem." Kaze tells me with a smile. "Nice meeting you!"

"You too!" I call as he walks off. I walk up the steps and open the door, and come into a living room. It has a white sofa, palm wood floor boards, white rug, a coffee table painted aqua, and a TV on a blue stand. Next to the door is a window that lets in the evening sun, there's another one next to the TV, and the walls are light green with green baseboards. I look through the arch way into the kitchen, which is white with light green and green accents. The refrigerator, stove, sink, counters and cabinets are against the right wall with a window above the sink and the other outside wall, while a table with a light green top and green chairs are in the center. I then turn, and open the door into the bed room. The bunk bed is blue with light blue blankets and white sheets, and my duffle bag is on the top bunk while a pink and green one is on the top bunk. The room has the same walls as the living room, except with a blue carpet. The desk is aqua colored, and in the upper left corner with an aqua rolling chair and lamp on the desk top. There's tow windows, one on the left side of the desk, then one left of the bunk bed which is in the upper right corner. I climb up to my bunk, grab my duffle bag, and hop down to the floor, and put my stuff away. After I finish, I stand up and open the door to the bathroom. It's a nice bathroom with light blue and blue accents, a shower/tub, vanity and toilet. The floor is white and blue checkered tile, and I see a person standing in the bathroom looking at her reflection.

She has pink hair with yellow at the tips pulled up into pigtails on the top of her head, and they look puffy. Around her neck is a gold necklace that covers her neck and another necklace with feathers and wooden beads. She's wearing a sleeveless red shirt with large polk-a-dots that stops at the middle of her rib cage, red cut off gloves, yellow bands tied around the lower have of her lower arms, a gold bracelet around each wrist, she's very thin with slender limbs, a green skirt that looks like a grass skirt that falls to the middle of her upper legs, yellow shorts that comfortably hug her legs under her skirt that stop above her knees, a brown leather satchel, and brown sandals on her feet.

"HI!" I say, happily smiling. "I'm-"

"GEYAAH!" She screams, grabbing a bowl shaped object from the counter and burying her face in it.

"Whoa, HEY!" I say, rushing forward. "I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"..." She says nothing, but turns to face me.

_'Oh...It's a mask!' _I think. It's pink with two white horns on the top edge, yellow around the eyes, which are turquoise, white one the forehead, two spikes coming out of the edge near the mouth, bared teeth and two tusks, making it look like the face of an angry boar war lord. An ugly one.

_'GYAH!' _Trident yells. _'It's scary! Make her take it off! MAKE HER TAKE IT OFF!'_

_ 'Calm down.' _Sky Spine says, bored.

_'She may have a reason for wearing it.' _Fire Spike says, perfectly calm.

_'WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD ANYONE WANT TO WEAR SOMETHING THAT MAKES THEM LOOK LIKE THAT?!' _Trident asks.

_'__**CALM DOWN TRIDENT!**__' _Sky Spine yells. I mentally smash their heads together.

_'BOTH of you calm down!' _I tell them. _'If you don't, I'll get a headache...'_

_ 'Sorry.' _They say in unison.

"Why...?" I ask, tilting my head.

"What?" She asks. "Why are you looking at me like that? Is it the mask? I bet it's the mask."

"It is." I tell her. "It's freaking my Tricera out."

"Well, I wear this mask for personal reasons that have nothing to do with you!" She tells me.

_'That was just rude.' _Sky Spine says.

"That's a strange answer." I tell her.

"Well, enough about you, my name's Pauleen!"

"You don't know my name!"

"Fine. What is it?"

"Xavia Adven, and you're a huge snob."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"I am not!"

_'YES SHE IS!' _Trident whines.

_'I agree.' _Fire Spike says.

"Well, you believe what you want. BUT! I'm Pauleen, teen idol, and the beautiful and humble Fossil Fighter who's going to win th Cup!"

"..." I blink. _'...She'll be lucky if I don't beat her up before we go to bed.' _

_ 'Oh yeah.' _Sky Spine says.

_'THIS GIRL IS SO RUDE!' _Trident says.

_'Hm...She's lying about being a teen idol. She's the same age as you.' _Fire Spike says.

"I'm...gonna make supper." I say, then turning on my heel and walking out of the room. I go into the kitchen, and get out some stuff.

A few minutes later...

"...Seriously?" Pauleen asks.

"What?" I ask, sitting at the table.

"SANDWICHES?!" Pauleen asks, pointing at the sandwich on her plate. "THIS is supper?!"

"I don't know a lot of stuff to cook, and we don't have much." I tell her, picking mine up.

"..." She picks up her plate. "I'm going to eat in the living room." She tells me before she walks out.

_'I take it she doesn't want people to see her face...'_ I think.

_'She said it was personal.' _Sky Spine tells me. _'She might wear it because she's ugly.' _

_ 'THAT'S A HORRIBLE THING TO SAY SKY SPINE!' _Trident says.

_'He's right.' _Flamethrower says, calm. _'After all, have you ever seen a monarch in its chrysalis? The cocoon might be ugly, but the monarch inside is beautiful. This is like Pauleen and her mask.'_

_ 'WHY MUST YOU MAKE YOURSELF SO FAMILIAR?!' _Sky Spine yells. _'IT'S FUSTRATING ENOUGH WITH US NOT BEING ABLE TO REMEMBER!'_

_ 'STOP YELLING SKY SPINE! YOU'LL GIVE XAVIA A HEADACHE!' _Trident yells.

_'YOU'LL GIVE HER A HEADACHE!' _Sky Spine yells back.

_'YOU'LL BOTH GIVE ME A HEAD ACHE!' _I tell them, mentally bashing their heads together.

_'Sorry.' _They tell me. I eat my sandwich, then clean my dish. Pauleen comes in, wearing her mask, and starts making her another sandwich.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I tell her. I then turn, and walk out of the room, to the bathroom, and lock the door behind me. I look at my reflection in the mirror, and I still have my full red lips, rosy blush, and chest flatter than a cutting board. _What in the world made that Prince Prissy-o want ME? _I wonder. _...I wonder who Todd's rooming with._

* * *

~Rupert~

Rupert laid on his bunk, arms folded behind his head and ankles crossed, staring at the underside of the top bunk. The girl sat at the front of his mind, refusing to leave. He kept think about her smile, how the world just lit up, and how color seems to spread around her, making his grey world become colorful.

But he didn't know her name.

He knew the announcers had called her Ms. Adven, but her first name is what he wanted to know. He wanted to know her. He wanted to tell her what she said about him wanting a friend was true. He wanted her to be that friend.

_'What's wrong Rupert?' _Mapo asks.

_'...' _He mentally sighs. _'...I made that girl angry at me, and I made a FOOL of myself in front of her...'_

_ 'Okay, so you made both of you two fall in the fountain. So what?' _Mapo asks.

_'SO, I'm angry at myself!' _Rupert tells him. _'I don't even know her name, yet I've done something horrible to her! How can I live with myself on that fact?!'_

_ 'Was it really as bad as you're acting like it was?' _Mapo asks.

_'Not to you, maybe. But...I...I don't want her to be angry with me...ARGH! I wish there was some way I could figure out her name!'_

"Oh boy!" Rupert hears a high-pitched voice of excitement squeal. "This place is so cool!...I just wish I knew why there're so many locks on the door and windows..."

_To keep my fan girls out. _Rupert thinks, pushing himself up. The door opens, and the boy in green with the tan helmet stood in the doorway.

"OOOOOHHHHH...Makes sense now." He says, happily smiling with realization. "Hi Rupert!"

"Hello...uh...Tom?" Rupert asks. He knew his name started with 'To' "Tony...?"

"Todd!" He says happily. "My name's Todd Monte! I would say I'm happy that we're sharing rooms, but you're a pretty big jerk, ya know?"

"..." Rupert blinks, unamused, then remembers something. "Uh...Todd?"

"Yeah?" Todd asks, climbing up the ladder to the top bunk.

"Um..." Rupert's face grows warm as her thinks about the black-haired girl. "Your...friend. The girl with the black hair. What's...what's her name?"

"Her name?" Todd asks from the top bunk.

"Yes. Her name."

"..." Todd's head pokes out over the side, looking down at Rupert, one hand on his helmet to keep it on. "Why should I tell you?" He asks, his eyes narrowing.

"Because." Rupert says. "I...just want to know."

"...Hm..." Todd hums. He then disappears, undoubtedly laying his head back on his pillow. "Not telling!"

"WHAT?!" Rupert exclaims, sitting up straight.

"What? You said you didn't want to waste your time with us, so, why should I tell you when we're just a waste of your time?"

"Because I asked!" Rupert says, desperation ebbing into him. _I HAVE to know her name!_

"Hmmmm...NOPE!" Todd says. "Not telling~!"

"..." Rupert sighs, then lays back on his pillow. He was already in his pajamas, velvet red long sleeved shirt and pants, the shirt buttoning up and with white around the edge of the collar, near the end of the sleeves, and pants legs. He lays there, staring at the underside of the top bunk, while Todd takes a shower in the bathroom, and comes out wearing his helmet on his head, and light green button up pajamas with short sleeves and pants legs with white around the collar and near the ends of the sleeves and pants legs. Todd clambers up the ladder to the top bunk.

"Wait...you sleep your helmet on?" Rupert asks, slightly confused.

"Yup!" Todd says from the top bunk.

"..." Rupert just blinks again, then turns the light off. It was early to be going to bed, but they were both tired. _He won't tell me...ARGH! I need to know he name! But...can I really blame him? I told him all of those rude things earlier, and now this is what I get for doing it..._

_ 'Why exactly do you want to know so much?' _Mapo asks.

_'...So...then...I'll know...the name of...the...girl who...' _Rupert closes his eyes, the blankets tucked under his chin. _'I've fallen in love with.'_

_ '...__**SAY WHAT?!**__' _All of Rupert's vivosaurs yell.

_'I know it's insane!' _Rupert says. _'But it's true! I want to know her name for that reason, and I do not want her to hate me! I...I want to know more about her...'_

_ 'Well, why didn't ya say so?' _Mapo asks. _'I can help!'_

_ 'How?'_

_ "Todd, what does your friend's hair feel like?" _Mapo asks, projecting his thoughts and imitating Rupert's voice perfectly.

_'__**MAPO!'**_ Rupert roars at him.

"Her hair?" Todd asks. "Well...I remember one time I was helping Sarisa, she's one of our friends, braid her hair...it's difficult for Sarisa to do it since my friend's black hair is so thick. But, I remember I kept wishing I had a blanket just like her hair! It was so soft, and thick, and shiny, and silky...It's just wonderful to feel! You could just run your fingers through it and rub your face against it ALL DAY!"

"..." Rupert thinks about it. _Now I wish I could feel it. _He thinks. He wondered if Todd was just exaggerating, or if he was telling the truth. Hopefully it was the latter. "...She has a petite build, correct?"

"That's what my mom calls it." Todd says. "But, my mom also said it was strange. A person with that build is usual shorter, but not her. She's regular height for an eleven-year-old."

"..." Rupert says nothing. He suddenly wonders what it would feel like to hold her. His arms around her delicate build, and her hands as small fists against his chest and her head tucked under his chin or on his shoulder. How good it would feel. The thought makes his face deep red, and he rolls on his side, facing the wall. "...What does it smell like?"

"It smells like flowers." Todd says. "When we were little, there was this big field of wildflowers that e ran around in all the time. Some people think that we played in it so much that the smell permanently rubbed onto her."

"..." Rupert says nothing. _That actually sounds like it would make sense. _He thinks. He kept think about how it would feel to hold her, his hand stroking her flower-scented hair.

* * *

I climb up to my bunk, wearing my pajamas, a black t-shirt and red plaid shorts, while my hair hangs down to the small of my back. I used a special tool I made that gets access water out of hair, so I used it to dry my hair. I hate hair driers. They dry out your hair.

"Good night Pauleen!" I call down to the bottom bunk.

"G-good...night." She says.

_I guess she don't sleep with her mask on. _I think. _'Good night guys!'_

_ 'Night.' _Sky Spine tells me.

_'Good night!' _Trident tells me happily.

_'Sleep well.' _Fire Spike tells me. I smile, the covers pulled up to my shoulders, and roll on my side, my hands on my pillow, then drift to sleep.

_I'm standing on a grey plateau with a black sky and grey fog surrounding me. I look around, unable to see anything when a hand grabs my should, making me whip my head around to see who it is._

_ They're a young woman wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled over her head, and the brooch on over wear her arm connects to the torso. It has a skull on an island with a palm tree on either side of it, and three ice-capped mountains behind it. She pulls back her hood to reveal full red lips, light blush, lightly dusted freckles, deep, dreamy brown eyes, and long hair as black as a starless night._

_ We look each other in the eye, and I see an older version of myself, while she sees a younger version of herself, and her eyes swirl with knowledge, pop with energy, and shine and sparkle with unpredictable-ness, just like mine. _

_ "Xavia..." She says. My eyes widen with surprise, and she holds up a necklace that's around her neck._

_ It's my necklace._

_ "...You..." I look back up at her eyes. "You're my ancestor!"_

_ "I am." She says, nodding._

"Whoa..." I murmur, waking up, fully rested and sunlight pouring through the window.

* * *

**AN-Hm...I feel like this chapa is too short.**

**Xavia: Don't worry! I like it!**

**Magma: Of course you do. It's your story.**

**Sky Spine: Magma does not own FFC.**

**Trident: Now, LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Pikachuluver2012: YAYZ~! I'll try to update faster, and I'm glad you agree on the muffins. THEY'RE EVIL!**

**Adam S: SUCH AS?!**

**Greywing44: Thanks! I try to take how they act in the game and picture they're personalities, then come up with how they would react! It's very effective!**

**1T1S1T: Really?! YAY! I'll try updating faster! But I have to update Wildwest High School first.**

**Pokemonfan6000: But it was a good chapter, right? After all, would you rather read a long bad story, or a long good story?**

**Chidori Minami: He is, isn't he? XD I just had to make him like that. As for Fire Spike, trust me. HE IS ALWAYS SO CALM.**

**mysterydude123: Probably. And yes, Trident is a certifiably insane person hopped up on espresso and high on sugar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-NEW CHAPA!**

**Xavia: MORE ADVENTURE! YAY!**

**Magma: But, there's something that's...well, I'm sure HOW you guys will react, but...yea.**

**Xavia: Let's find out what it is!**

**Magma: YUSH! ONWARED! Okay, said that wrong. ONWARDS!**

* * *

Chapter Four

I push myself up, my hair falling over my shoulders and brushing against my arms. I crack my neck, then roll on my side, sit up, and stretch, smacking my mouth. _Blech...Morning breath taste..._

_ 'Good MORNING!' _Trident says, bright eyed and refreshed, ready to take on the day.

_'SHU UP...' _Sky Spine says, still half asleep.

_'Sky Spine's not a morning dinosaur.' _I tell Trident.

_'C'mon!' _Trident says, mentally shaking Sky Spine.

_'SHUT UP!' _Sky Spine yells again, mentally kicking Trident. _'I can't stand you always being so happy, happy, joy, joy! It's so annoying!'_

_ 'That's no reason to kick me!' _Trident tells him. _'I KICK YOU BACK!' _Trident says, kicking Sky Spine back. I shut them out as they proceed to fight.

_'Shouldn't we stop them?' _Fire Spike asks me, awake and calm as always.

_'Nah...they'll get headaches and stop.' _I tell him. I climb off my bunk, seeing Pauleen's bed empty and neatly made. _What time is it? _I look at the clock to see it's almost ten. _Eh, normal wake up time for me. _I get dressed, the go in the bathroom and brush my hair, making it smoother than silk as a thick curtain that's softer than a cloud. I get the red hoop I made, open it, gather up my hair in a high ponytail, then snap the hoop closed to hold it up. I go into the kitchen, get some toaster pastries, put them in a toaster, allowing them to warm up. They pop out, I grab them, then run out of the bungalow, eating the pastries.

I run up the path to Ribular Town's square, then go down the south west path, which leads to the Jungle Labyrinth. I run down it, then stop when I see a metallic pillar.

"Well, don't THAT look familiar!" I say.

_'How so?' _Sky Spine asks.

_'I made that!' _I tell him. _'It's a Site Shield Generator! It'll keep you from falling off of a dig site! It's for...SAFTY!' _I think, running down the path. I run over a rock bridge topped grass. There's a clearing with thick grass and other plants on the ground. Beyond that is a thick, dense jungle with paths that lead into the jungle. _'ALL RIGHT! Let's-'_

I notice someone lying on the ground.

_'Oh no! They're in trouble!' _I think, running over to them.

_'THAT'S HORRIBLE!' _Trident says. _'QUICK! CALL SOMEONE FOR HELP!'_

_ 'Xavia's here.' _Fire Spike says. _'She knows what she's doing.'_

_ 'BUT STILL!' _Trident says.

_'Calm down.' _Sky Spine tells him. It's a man, he's about my height, is round in the middle, is somewhere in his seventy's, has white hair, blue eyes behind some glasses, white side burns, beard on his chin and mustache, a white dress shirt, red bow tie, brown vest, light brown coat, tan archaeologist's helmet, and brown shoes. He's clutching his stomach, and I hear it growl as I crouch next to him. He looks oddly familiar.

"Sir?" I ask, crouching down next to him.

"Oh, right." He says with a heavy British accent. "Hello there. So sorry to bother you, but I appear to be in a bit of a pickle. Hunger gnaws at my belly, you see,"

_Gnaws? More like chomps..._

"and I fear the only cure is a delectable melon spud." The man continues. "A single one of these sweet subterranean spuds would have me up and about in no time. Ah, but the melon spud is a cleaver beastie. Where could it be hiding...?" I look up and around.

_'Melon spuds are tropical fruits with vibrant green sprout that look like they're bouncing even though there's no wind...' _I think.

_'WHOOOOOOA!' _Trident says, amazed. _'How do you know that?!'_

_ 'She's graduated college, remember?' _Sky Spine asks.

_'OH YEAH...' _Trident says, remembering.

"I say, I sense a melon spud buried right near this spot..." The man says, making me look back down at him. "You'll spy a vibrant green sprout that marks the location of the precious melon spud. Now be a good egg and find it for me, won't you? Else I fear the end is nigh for this old codger..."

"Don't worry, sir." I tell him. I then stand up, and survey the area again. A flicker of motion catches my eye, and I hurry over to a green stem, which bounces up and down. _The melon spud! _I know you can't pull these things up, so I pull out my pick, quickly digging up the melon. It's twice the size of my fist, and has blue and green strips running lengthwise across it. Jumping up, I dash back over to the man, who's being a bit dramatic.

"My vision grows dim..." He says to himself quietly. "I hear angels...Good heavens, I think this is the end for me!"

"Not on my watch!" I say, jumping down on my knees next to the man. I press the melon spud against his thin lips, and he takes a bite out of it.

"Th-that succulent aroma...Those crunchy seeds..." He says, savoring the bite. "By my knickers, it's a melon spud!"

He then proceeds to eat the rest of it in one swoop, and jump about ten feet in the air before perfectly sticking a landing.

"ACK!" I exclaim, falling back as he lands perfectly. I quickly push myself up, leaning back on my arms and looking up at the man.

_'OLD MAN POWER!' _Trident says.

_'I'd like energy like that when I'm his age.' _Fire Spike says.

_'...Did that just happen?' _Sky Spine asks, perplexed.

_'...Yes...Yes it did...' _I tell him, pushing myself up.

"Ho ho! Well done, old bean!" The man tells me. "That melon spud has given me an injection of youthful vim and vigor!" I take a cautious step forward.

"Are you alright sir?" I ask.

"Oh yes, thank you for-" He stops, and looks at me, recognition covering his face and flooding into his light blue eyes, which crackle with energy, rush with knowledge, and are speckled with forgetfulness. "...XAVIA?!"

"..." It takes me a moment, but I suddenly recognize him. "PROFESSOR SCATTERLY?!"

_'YOU KNOW HIM?!' _Sky Spine and Trident exclaim with shock in unison.

_'Yeah! He was my ancient world history teacher in my first year of college!' _I tell them.

"My, my! You've certainly grown Xavia!" He tells me, still surprised. "No wonder I didn't recognize you!"

"I don't understand how I didn't recognize you, Professor." I tell him sadly.

"Ah, don't worry about it." He tells me, patting my shoulder. "It's good to see you again. I believe you're here to fight in the tournament?"

"Yes sir!" I tell him, my face brightening. "I'm gonna win it too! Then Todd can be my right hand man and we'll have our own park to explore! It's gonna be AWESOME!" I tell Prof. Scatterly.

"Ah, I'm sure you can too." He tells me. "Especially with your determination and bring-it-on personality."

"Yes sir!" I tell him triumphantly. "But...what're you doing here Professor?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked!" He tells me, smiling. "I am now Professor Nigel Scatterly, curator of the Caliosteo Museum."

_...'I am now'? His name didn't change..._ I think. _But a museum..._ "Where's the museum?! Can I go see it?! What's it got in there?!"

"It's over on Cranial Isle." Prof. Scatterly tells me.

"Oh." I say, hanging my head. "I don't have access there yet..."

"Don't worry." He tells me. "I know you'll get there soon. As for what's in it, just some fossils and other items I've found here, but I can here looking for the next jewel in my artifacts, eh wot?"

"..." I blink. "Jewel? Like a ruby or onyx?" I ask, tilting my head, which Prof. Scatterly pats.

"It's always so adorable when you do that." He tells me smiling happily. "But, what I mean is that I can in search of Calio Slablets, but somehow managed to get hopelessly lost. Also, I forgot my lunch on the counter this morning, so it's quite good you came along!"

_'...And this guy used to teach at the university?' _Sky Spine asks.

_'Yep.' _I tell him. I blink again, tilting my head more. "Calio Slablets?" I ask. "What're those?"

"Capital idea!" Prof. Scatterly says happily. "There's little I enjoy more than discussing the wonders of science, after all!" He looks off into the distance, thinking. "Yes, well, where to begin...?" He thinks for a second then looks back at me. "Calio Slablets you see, are a curious set of tablets hew from dinosaur bones. I discovered one of these tablets a fair while back and found it contained a history of these islands. This tablet claimed that the long-lost Kingdom of Caliosteo actually existed on this very spot! Can you imagine?"

_'Kingdom of Caliosteo...?' _I wonder. _'Where...Have I? It...sounds...familiar...A faint, far away, distant bell...'_

_ 'Yeah...' _Sky Spine says. _'I've that before...'_

_ 'Where...?' _Trident wonders, having the same recall.

_'Memories hidden within the folds of our minds...' _Fire Spike says, calm.

"I also determined that this ancient kingdom was led by a mighty ruler named Zongazonga." Prof. Scatterly continues.

_...Zon...ga..._

I suddenly feel something in the back of my mind open, like a reservoir of memoires flooding my mind.

_A grey floor with a blood red rug going from the door to the throne, crystal chandeliers hanging from the high, vaulted ceilings held up by pillars, black as night. A throne made of blackened gold with dark royal purple pillows._

_ A man._

_ Tall...broad-shouldered...thick with muscle...a powerful air around him...He's...blurry though...as if he were from a horrid nightmare, the kind you want to forget no matter what._

_ A flash like an icy blade in moonlight appears in his eyes, which were as blue as ice and even colder, with reptilian slits for pupils._

_ A grin..._

_ An evil...horrid grin..._

_ Sharp, long teeth that shine like ivory..._

_ "Xavia." My ancestor appears, wearing her cloak with the hood pulled off, her black hair flowing down to the small of her back, worry in her eyes._

_ The man, with his evil grin, appears._

_ "Xavia..." He whispers, his voice smooth and flowing._

"YOU!" I gasp, making Prof. Scatterly jump. "You're him! You! How did you give me that dream?!" I ask, pertaining to no one.

"...I...beg your...pardon..." Prof. Scatterly says.

"...Wha...sir?" I ask, looking at him, to see he's worried.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Oh...Y-yes sir...I'm alright." I tell him. _'How...?'_

_ 'That...that room!' _Trident says. _'I-I think I've seen it before!'_

_ 'A memory, recalled by an event...' _Fire Spike says, still calm. _'That woman...she was your ancestor, and you saw her in your sleep last night, while you had that dream with the man in it two years ago, after you got Sky Spine...It's completely possible there's a connection between the man and your ancestor...' _

_ 'I guess...' _I think, still befuddled.

"Well, it seems this Zongazonga fellow was some manner of sorcerer who wielded spells of great power." Prof. Scatterly tells me, making me look back at him from the ground I was staring at. "He even had the power to resurrect dinosaurs from fossils. I say, can you imagine? Such a thing means they were reviving vivosaurs in prehistoric times! Naturally, I burned to know more of these ancient people, but I had only Calio Slablet #1 in my possession. However, since they bothered to number the one I found, logic demanded that there must be others! So knowing this, I fashioned out a special CS Sonar to search them out."

_Interesting..._I think, right before a beeping noise vibrates through the air, and Prof. Scatterly pulls a sonar from his coat.

"Hello, what's this then?" He asks. "It seems the CS Sonar has detected another Slablet! Stand aside! I must excavate it with all due speed!" I step aside, allowing him some space as he reaches into his coat, then stops. He feels around his coat pockets, then gets a look of dismay on his face. "Oh, sod! It seems I forgot more than my lunch toady. My poor shovel has been left behind as well!"

"I'll get it Professor!" I tell him, pulling out my pick.

"Thank you!" He tells me, happy. "Step lively now, for you must unearth it with all due speed! Do it! Do it for science!"

"Yes sir Professor!" I say, saluting. I get in front of Prof. Scatterly, take a few steps forward, then throw my pick down, the pointed tips creating an arch above my head. It makes a hole in the ground, which I reach into and pull out a slablet that's a dark sandy color, is an inch thickand eleven inches long and nine inches wide. "Here it is!" I tell him, hand the slate to Prof. Scatterly.

"Good heavens!" He says, taking it. "It IS a Calio Slablet! And look! It's marked with the number three!" He shows it to me, allowing me to see the writing.

_...Where...have I...? _The writing looks familiar, and I feel a memory come to my mind...

_What is this? _I wondered, looking at a large, very finely made chest covered with dust. I was three, my hair stopped at my jaw, but was shorter in the back, so it sloped forward. I was wearing a red and black striped shirt with short sleeves, a red over shirt with a collar, short sleeves, and it was unbuttoned, and black shorts while my boots were on my feet and my goggles on my head. I rubbed the palm of my hand over the front, allowing me to see a medallion implanted into the wood, it having the same symbol that was on my ancestors brooch. After looking all over the chest, which was taller than me due to my short height, I tugged at the lock, seeing it was not a regular one. This one was made from Dinaurian tech, which my ancestors used after the first Xavia found a crashed spaceship. Due to that, I was able to pick the lock, and open the chest.

Inside of it, was perfectly maintained items such as armor, some weapons, a black cloak with the brooch, oil paintings, a royal red robe and a wooden box with some kind of headdress crown object in it. I looked through the chest, and found some leather bound journals, opening one.

It had some of the characters written in the language that's on the slablet.

"Adven Language!" I exclaim, coming back to present and startling Prof. Scatterly.

"I-I beg your pardon?" He asks, fixing his glasses.

"The Adven Language!" I say again. "The Xavia's have their own written language that we use in our journals so no one can find out our secrets! The writing on the slablet is part of it!"

"'Part'?"

"The language is made of all the languages in the world combined." I explain.

"Then can you read this?!" Prof. Scatterly asks, holding out the slablet. I look over it.

"...No sir Professor." I sigh. "I don't recognize some of the figures..."

"Ah, that's alright!" He tells me, patting my head. "At least you found out something new, eh wot? Unfortunately, I'll have to put this aside until the second one is found...Well, posh to that! My scientific curiosity will not be contained! Come, old bean! Let us free whatever wisdom waits to be heard!" I look over Prof. Scatterly's shoulder at the slablet, there being a picture of two dinosaurs fighting. "Ahem! Let's see now...Ah, yes, quite. Here we are. **'Once every several decades, Zongazonga compelled his people to hold a tournament. Participants in the tournament were given revived dinosaurs and made to command them in battle. These brave warriors traveled to and fro across the islands, waging battles of gargantuan ferocity.'**." He turns the slablet over, showing more of the writing and a person that stands victoriously. "**'The tournament's sole reason for being was to choose a new Majestic Vessel. And when only one warrior was left standing, he or she would become the new Majestic Vessel'**."

"Don't you mean 'Vassal'?" I ask.

"Eh?" He asks, looking up at me. "No, that's what it says. 'Vessel'. V-E-S-S-E-L."

"...Must be a typo." I say.

"Indeed. But, I say! A contest in which dinosaurs are made to fight across the three islands..." Prof. Scatterly says. "The similarity to our own Caliosteo Cup is remarkable. However, I am at a loss to explain the meaning of the Majestic Vessel."

"Vassal." I correct. "And...'Every few decades'. How old was ZZ?"

"...ZZ?"

"Zongazonga. ZZ." I explain.

"Ah! Capital idea old bean!" He says cheerfully, liking the idea. "Though I'm not sure...Excellent question! But, I suppose the mystery will have to wait until the other Calio Slablets are discovered, yes?"

"I guess so Professor..." I sigh sadly.

"I shall make for Cranial Isle with this new Slablet posthaste." He tells me, putting the slablet into his coat. "I can't thank you enough for helping me Xavia. You've been of great assistance to me."

"You're welcome!" I say happily. Prof. Scatterly pats my head.

"If you ever find yourself upon the shores of Cranial Isle, you must stop by my museum! It is a gallery and depository of items both rare and wonderful, and I promise it will not disappoint!"

"Thanks Professor!" I tell him. "I will!"

"It's been good seeing you. Safe travels now. Tallyho!" He then hurries towards a path that leads you deeper into the jungle.

"PROFESSOR!" I yell, making him stop and look back at me. "That leads you farther in! The exit's that way!" I point over at the rock bridge.

"Oh...Well, it seems I owe you my thanks yet again, Xavia." He tells me. I sigh.

"Just don't hurt yourself, 'kay?" I ask.

"Will do! Farewell for sure this time. Tallyhoooo!" He hurries past me, over the rock bridge to Ribular Town.

_'...He used to teach at a university?' _Sky Spine asks.

_'Yep.' _I tell him. _'But, he was an amazing teacher.' _I turn, and start down the path that leads deeper in. The foliage is thinner at my feet, while the trees and their branches arch over head, making a tunnel while moss hangs from them and the jungle is alive with sound.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" I hear Todd's voice call. I turn around to see him running up to me.

"Hay is for horses!" I tell him, smiling happily. He laughs some.

"So Xavia, have you been digging hard, or hardly digging?" Todd jokes.

"Hardly digging, I'm afraid." I tell him sadly. "I ran into the Professor, and he was looking for a slablet, so I helped him."

"Professor SCATTERLY?!" Todd exclaims, his eyes wide. I quickly explain everything that happened. "Oh...Yep. He's still gotta screw loose." I smack Todd upside the head.

"Don't talk like that!" I tell him.

"Sorry! Sorry..." He says, rubbing his head. "But! Listen to this! If we go deeper into the Jungle Labyrinth, there's tons of cool fossil rocks!"

"Sweet!" I say. "Let's go!" We both turn to run, only going a few steps before a high-pitched cry of terror pierces the air. Two identical men run down the path towards us, one wearing a light grey jump suit and the other wearing a dull orange one.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Todd stammers, scared.

"B-b-back there!" Howard, the one in the grey suit, stammers, terrified. "In the b-b-back! It's a horrible monster!"

"It was chasing us like it wanted to eat us whole!" Cary, the man in the orange, says. "...Or maybe it wanted to chew us first. But either way, that's not something I'm interested in!"

"Wh-what if it decides to keep chasing us?!" Howard asks, near hysterics. "What if it comes HERE?!"

The two men then proceed to run away, yelling like hysterical maniacs.

_'Monster?'_ I wonder.

_'WE GOTTA GET YOU OUTTA HERE!' _Trident yells. I then receive a picture of him with a helmet like they used in the War of the World, black face paint, grenade belt, and a machine gun. _'Don't worry! WE'LL PROTECT YOU!' _

_ 'HA HA HAAAAA!' _I laugh at the picture.

_'Calm down Trident.' _Sky Spine grumbles. _'Xavia's not going to leave.'_

_ 'You really should know that by now.' _Fire Spike says, not alarmed.

"M-m-monster?" Todd stammers, his voice high-pitched with fear. "Heh heh! Y-yeah! There's n-no such things as monsters...right?!" He asks, looking at me with fear rushing into his eyes.

"A monster..." I say. A big smile appears on my face. "COOL! I'm gonna go slay it and mount it on my wall!"

"Xavia!" Todd says. "They...uh...must have been mistaken! Yeah, that's it..."

"Now see here folks, but I gotta disagree." A man's voice with a heavy southern accent says. "Ain't no way two grown men make the same mistake, unh-hunh?" Todd and I both look to see a man walking over to us. He has black hair, side burns, and his hair is in done to where it sticks forward above his forehead into a dull point as long as my arm. He has a white shirt with ruffles on the chest, a gold colored coat with a large collar, and that comes down to the middle of his lower legs. He has a brown belt, black pants and shoes, as well as a quizzical look on his face. His eyes are pale blue, frozen with greed, and blunt with something ominous. I recall his name as Rockin' Billy. "Way I hear it, we gotta big ol' monster lurkin' in this here jungle. Monster's gotta mean ol' face and a personality to match." He looks at Todd, who's scared stiff, and leans down to where they're at eye level. "And if it happens to find ya, it'll bite yer little head clean off."

"EEP!" Todd squeaks, his hands going up to his neck. I grab Rockin' Billy's hair where it's combed into the spike, and yank him away from Todd.

"Leave 'em alone!" I tell the man. "You shouldn't just go around scaring kids like that, mister! Nothin' good comes from it!" I release his hair, and use the edge of his coat to wipe the grease off. "And you should really use less of this stuff."

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" He says, yanking his coat away then storming off, passing by Todd and I.

"Um, say, Xavia." Todd says, looking at me. "Maybe we should stop for today. What do you think? I mean, it's not that I'm scared or anything! My vivosaurs could stomp that monster flat into a pancake! But there's probably tons of good fossil rocks right here!"

"No way Todd!" I tell him, determined. "I'm gonna slay that monster and mount it on my wall!"

"...Oh." Todd says bleakly. "You...you still want to go in, huh? Yeah...of course...you do..." He says, his shoulders slumping. "Yeah, well, alright. I'll g-go with you. B-b-but it's just that..." He then clutches his stomach and doubles over. "OOOH! Oh, my stomach! It's killing me!"

"I don't see it stabbing you." I tell him.

"I shouldn't of eaten that green tuna-fish sandwich for lunch!"

_Eeeeeew..._

"S-sorry, but can you go on by yourself? I'll catch up soon, I promise." He tells me before sitting down on a rock under a tree. I just nod, and head deeper into the jungle. After a bit of unsuccessful looking around, I start walking down another path, going even deeper in. "Heeeeey!"

"Eh?" I ask, looking over my shoulder to see Todd running towards me.

"Sorry I took so long. I bet you were pretty lonely without me, huh?" Todd says.

"A bit." I tell him.

"But look Xavia, maybe we should just stop here, you know?" He asks. "And it's not because I'm scared! It's just because...well, we've gone a long way already, you know?"

"Well, I'm not giving up! I will mount that monster on my wall!" I tell him heroically. We suddenly hear rustling, which makes Todd look around wildly.

"Gya! What's that?! Who's there?!" He asks, looking around. "J-just the wind! Yeah, that it. It's the wind...Or a wild boar. That would be okay too."

"No it wouldn't!" I tell Todd. "Those things'll EAT you!"

"EAT US?!" He exclaims. I suddenly notice something in the bushes, making me walk over to investigate, Todd following me. A person jumps from the bushes, wearing a mask.

"Pauleen!" I exclaim, recognizing her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Todd shrieks with terror, running as fast as his scrawny legs will allow back out of the jungle. "M-M-MOOOOONSTER!"

"Did he just call me a monster?!" Pauleen demands, looking at the direction Todd ran off in. "'Cause that's kind of insulting!"

"Well, your mask doesn't help too much." I tell her. She looks at me.

"Xavia?" She asks. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to slay the monster so I can mount it on my wall!" I tell her heroically.

"No, I'm going to fight it and I'm going to win!" She tells me bravely. "Hey! You should come along Xavia! That way you can tell everyone about how amazing I was in battle, and about your new idol!"

"But Joe Wildwest is my hero..." I tell her. She doesn't hear me though, and just keeps walking. We eventually come to two trees that form and arch, and I can feel something evil in the air.

"I'm actually excited to see what this monster looks like..." Pauleen starts. "And I KNOW it's excited to see me!"

"But...it lives out here...how could it know about you...?" I ask. She ignores me again, and keeps walking, making me sigh. We get to the deepest part, where the foliage is it's thickest with ferns and grass littering the ground, trees close together, and moss and vines hang from their branches.

"Well, this is the deepest part of the jungle, but I don't see a monster anywhere..." Pauleen says.

"GRAAAAAAAAH!" We hear something half roar half growl. Pauleen and I look to see a contraption come into the clearing, moving on visible wheels. It's a dark greenish yellow with orange streaked all over it, and is the same height as a small T-Rex. Sitting in its slack mouth, is a speaker and it's eyes are very crooked.

_'THAT THING IS AN INSULT TO INTELLIGENCE IF THEY THINK THAT'LL SCARE YOU!' _Sky Spine tells me.

_'Yeah!' _Trident agrees. _'I'm gonna stick that thing with my horns, and throw it to the other side of the world!'_

_ 'I was expecting this.' _Fire Spike says.

_'ZUH?' _Sky Spine and Trident ask in unison.

_'That man, the one named Rockin' Billy, he came strolling out of the jungle rather calm. If there had been a real monster, he wouldn't have gone in the jungle in the first place, and he would've been running out just like those other two had.' _Fire Spike explains

_ 'He's right ya know.' _I tell Sky Spine and Trident.

_'Okay...' _They say in unison.

"Monster!" Pauleen says, running up to it with her Dino Medals in hand. "Prepare to meet you doom at the hands of Pauleen, the-"

"Less chit-chat, more combat!" I say, jumping at the contraption, then doing a front flip, making my heel swing it down so that it strikes the top of the contraption. I then stick a landing in a crouch, and look up in time to see one of the wheels blown off, making it jerk back, another wheel blow off, making it jerk back again, then the whole thing blow, making the bobble head fly off, the tail fall to the ground, and leaving a halo of charred grass around it.

"..." Pauleen says nothing, standing just like how she was, tall and pointing at the monster. "...It...was...FAKE...?"

"Yup." I tell Pauleen, standing up. "If it was real though, it would've eaten you while you were chattering."

"Aw, MAN!" We hear a man's distressed voice say. "She broke it!" Two men rush forward from the coverage of the bushes, and over to the monster. One of them has a blue jumpsuit and a tool box in hand, while the other has an amber and white jumpsuit. "I can't believe she did that!" The man with the tool box, Jerry says.

"Well, that was a pretty weak spot where her heel hit it." The other one, Lee, points out. "And boots are made for walking, and those boots of her's don't seem too merciful."

"Hold the phone!" Pauleen says. "YOU TWO built this thing?!"

"Ha ha! You're not too bright, are ya?" Jerry asks. "Yeah, me and Lee here built this thing ourselves."

"Yeah, and it was really well built!" Lee says.

"I could say less about your camouflage for it..." I tell them. "I knew it was fake."

"But still." Lee tells me. "All the Fighters were too scared to come here, so we could take all the fossil rocks we wanted! Pretty smart huh?"

"Well, if it didn't look so fake maybe..." I say, looking at the remains. Jerry suddenly takes a few steps toward me, making me retreat back.

"But, he still did his job well." He tells me. "But now you know our little secret...And we can't be having that, now can we?" Lee steps towards Pauleen, making her step back.

"Let's lock 'em up somewhere until they forget, eh Jerry?" Lee asks, smirking.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Pauleen roars. "I can deal with your fake monster, and I can even deal with your dumb names, but NO ONE locks me up!"

"Then too bad for you!" Lee says. Jerry grabs my shoulders, and before my foot can make contact with the fork between his legs, Spy Spine and Trident jump from my pouch, knocking Lee and Jerry away from us. Sky Spine stands ready to attack, his teeth bared, eyes burning, and the sunny yellow spines on him stand straight, a sign of extreme aggression. Tridents stands the same, ready to impale the men on his horns should they try to attack Pauleen and I. Fire Spike come out as well, standing behind Pauleen and I with his right flank to our backs, while his tail and neck curl around us, making a bowl shape of protection around us.

_'Try to hurt them, and we will not hesitate to kill you.' _Fire Spike tells Lee and Jerry with his voice still calm, while the two men stand there, shocked.

"The hard way it is!" Jerry says, Dino Medals glinting in the sunlight as he pulls them from his pocket.

"I got the girl with fluffy pigtails!" Lee says, pulling out some Dino Medals as well. Pauleen pulls out some Dino Medals from her leather satchel, while my team gets into formation with Sky Spine in the AZ, Trident in the lower SZ, and Fire Spike in the top SZ. Jerry sends out his team, a Nycto and a Anomalo. The Nycto is a winged vivosaur with a sail on his head, is light green with brown on his face, and brown on his arm bones and the bones in the sail, as well as a brown swirl on the sail. The Anomalo is the strangest I've ever seen. It looks like a giant centipede, but with much less legs. It's about three feet long, has pale baby blue layered armor like skin, giant solid pink eye, light brown dots between its eyes, on its body and legs, and has two curled mandibles.

"Sky Spine, Wind Blast on Nycto!" I say, pointing at the small, winged vivo. Sky Spine throws his head back, releasing a roar that vibrates my skull and causing the sea green wind blasts at Nycto. It hits the small Pterosaur, making it flip backward and depleting it's LP entirely. It turns white, then turns into its medal. "End turn!"

"Anomalo, Anomalo Twist on Tricera!" Jerry commands. The vivosaur shoots head first at Trident, who's ready to let his opponent his the sharp horns protruding from his head. Anomalo suddenly makes a sharp turn, then curves back towards Trident, smashing against his flank, doing twenty-six damage before going back to Jerry's side. "End turn!"

"Sky Spine, Wind Blast on Anomalo!" I say, making Sky Spine growl with pleasure. He throws his head back, releasing the roar and the blasts of air that ram into Anomalo, doing seventy-six damage and sending Anomalo into his medal.

"Aw, MAN!" Jerry says again, taking a step back. "We got beat by two little girls!"

"Tough ones at that!" Lee says, his vivosaurs defeated as well. My team returns into their medals, which land perfectly in the palm of my hand, and I put them back in my pouch.

"Are you alright Xavia?!" I hear a voice yell. Pauleen and I both look to see Stella and two male staff members running up to us.

"We're okay Stella!" I tell her. Pauleen and I run up to her, and she takes note of the destroyed monster, which a bit of smoke still streams from.

"A homemade monster, eh?" She asks. "Now, what could this be used for?" Jerry and Lee both smile awkwardly and nervously.

"They were usin' that thing to scare off all the other Fighters so they could take the fossil rocks for themselves!" I tell Stella, looking at Lee and Jerry with my face hard from anger.

"I see...Interesting." Stella says. Anger erupts in her light brown eyes, and she whirls around, pointing at Lee and Jerry. "Seize them!" The two staff members rush towards Lee and Jerry, who then take off running, the staff members in pursuit.

"Thanks Stella!" I tell her.

"You have Todd to thank for my being here Xavia." She tells me, smiling. "He came running to me in panic, wailing about some monster that was going to swallow you whole."

"Yep..." I sigh sadly. "That's Todd." Stella just smiles again, then turns to the wrecked monster.

"I was expecting some kind of trouble, but...well, defiantly not THIS." She looks back at Pauleen and I. "Still, Fighters are now free to dig for fossil rocks here, so I suppose it all turned out alright. I owe the two of you my thanks."

"All in a day's work for the good guys!" I say happily. The two staff members return, Lee and Jerry in their custody with their heads hanging.

"We rounded up these two ruffians Stella. What do you want us to do with them?" One of the staff asks.

"They're disqualified from the Caliosteo Cup, so you can throw them out of the park." Stella tells them. "We'll send someone to collect the fake monster as evidence of their actions."

"Rodger that, boss." The other staff member says. They take Lee and Jerry away, leaving Stella, Pauleen and I in the jungle.

"See you two later, Xavia and Pauleen." Stella tells us with a smile.

"See ya!" I tell her happily as she walks up the path, out of the jungle.

"Ha! Serves them right!" Pauleen laughs triumphantly. She then looks at me. "Hey, so thanks for helping me out Xavia. You're pretty good at this."

"Thanks!" I tell her happily, standing up straight with my heels together and my hands on my hips.

"Not as good as me, of course...But pretty good." Pauleen finishes.

"..." I stand there with a flat look on my face, then facepalm, shaking my head.

_'I BET SHE WOUDN'T TELL YOU THAT IF MY JAWS WERE ABOUT TO CLAMP DOWN ON HER!' _Sky Spine roars, outraged at what Pauleen just said.

_'How DARE she say that!' _Trident says. _'Lemme give her a piece of my mind!'_

_ 'Calm yourselves.' _Fire Spike tells them. _'Your anger won't help. You two need to stop being hot heads.' _

_ 'THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY MR. CALM-AND-COOL!'_ Sky Spine roars at Fire Spike.

_'...' _I say nothing, but mentally start crying.

_'What's wrong...?' _Trident asks, crouching next to me.

_'I don't want you guys fighting like this...' _I sniff. _'Y'all are a team. You can't just yell and argue.'_

_ '...' _Sky Spine sighs, guilt swelled up in him. _'I-I'm sorry Xavia...Please don't cry.' _He tells me, mentally nudging my shoulder. _'I'll try not to lose my temper, 'kay?'_

_ 'Okay...' _I tell him, wiping a tear away with my palm.

_'...' _He just smiles, and lays down around me, making a circle. _'You're so cute.' _I smile happily.

_'No I'm not.' _I tell him.

"Hey, Xavia!" Todd's voice yells, making me look to see him running towards me. "You're alive!"

"You bet your bottom dollar I am!" I tell him. Todd looks at Pauleen, then jumps back as a shriek of terror escapes his lips.

"The monster's right there!" He yells, pointing at Pauleen. I snicker some.

_Here we go again..._ I think.

"Stop calling me a monster!" Pauleen tells Todd, angry. "I'm a teen idol! And a Fighter!...And my name is Pauleen!"

"And she's my roommate!" I say. "And she's eleven!"

"..." Pauleen looks back at Todd. "If you ever call me a monster again, I'll knock you out!"

"Is that a challenge I hear?" I ask, cracking my knuckles.

"Er...well..." Pauleen says, undoubtedly remembering how I destroyed the monster.

"Well, if you don't wanna be called a monster, you shouldn't wear a mask!" Todd tells Pauleen. "Why don't you take it off?"

"..." Pauleen looks up some, her hands going up to her collar bones as her finger tips tap against each other nervously. "Nope! Sorry. Can't do it." Pauleen tells Todd, her hands falling back to her sides and looking back at him.

"So we're just suppose to believe you're beautiful?" Todd demands, stomping up to her making her retreat a few steps. "Whatever!"

"How dare you!" Pauleen says, angry. "I'm beautiful! And young! And...and beautiful! I wear this mask for personal reasons that have nothing to do with you, and that's the end of it! Now good bye!" And with that, she dashes out of the area, going back to town.

"...What kind of weirdo wears a mask for personal reasons?" Todd asks.

"Hey, Fire Spike made a point about it last night, so don't go saying stuff like that, m'kay?" I tell Todd.

"Alright..." He sighs sadly.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Todd and I pull out our Paleopagers, a female staff member on the screen. "The Caliosteo Cup matches will now begin. Rockin' Billy has been selected as Xavia's Round 2 opponent. Please get ready, then check in at Ribular Town's Fossil Stadium."

"Yes! Round 2 is finally starting! I'll meet you at the Fossil Stadium, all right?" Todd tells me.

"Sounds like a plan man!" I tell him, giving him a thumbs up.

"You're gonna be awesome!" Todd tells me. "I know it!"

"Then I'll prove it!" I tell him. We take off down the path towards town. We arrive at the Fighter Station, and Todd heads to the stands while I head into the Commons Room, to see Rockin' Billy standing in front of the doors that lead out to the Battle area, hands in his pockets and ignoring the noise around him as other Fighters chat and get ready for their battles. He sees me approaching, and turns to face me.

"You remember me there, babaloo?" He asks.

_'WHAT DID HE JUST CALL YOU?!' _Sky Spine and Trident roar in unison.

_'Relax.' _I tell them. "Yes sir, you're th' man who told my friend and I about the monster." I tell him, nodding.

"Yeah, that's right." He says. "I'm the cat that told you 'bout the vicious monster back in the jungle. Seems you proved that monster was just a big ol' pussycat. That's some fine work there, unh-hunh."

"Thank you sir!" I tell him, smiling happily with my hands on my hips. "All in a day's work for the good guys!"

"Well, I only got one thing more to say..." He starts, then looks around the room, no one paying us any mind. He then looks back at me, his face stone, his eyes ice and exploding with anger and spewing hatred. "Why'd you have to go and do it?!" He demands, stepping forward. "I had a plan to take all them rare fossils, and now it's ruined!"

"That would explain why you were so calm about the 'monster'..." I say.

"Yeah, that's right." He tells me. "I'm in cahoots with them two boys that ended up coolin' their heels in the hoosegow." He smirks. "So now I get a chance for revenge, and it's gonna taste sweeter than Aunt Mable's pecan pie."

"Well, you unfortunately don't know me, so I'm afraid that you're at a disadvantage since you're unaware of my unstoppable abilities." I tell him, Rockin' Billy's face hardens more.

"Ya ready for some heartbreak kid?" He asks, smirking again. "'Cause I'm gonna boogie-woogie all over your bad self!"

"..." I say nothing, but get a look of complete, utter, shock and disturbance.

"...What?" He asks, confused.

I then proceed to run out of the room, my arms waving like a madman.

"**HELP!**" I yell at the top of my lungs. Rupert runs up to me, moving like lightning, his coat tail trailing behind him and he puts his hands on my shoulders.

"What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" He asks, his face and voice serious, with a hint of protection in them. I point back into the commons room, right at Rockin' Billy, who's still confused.

"**THAT PERVERTED REDNECK PEDOPHILE SAID HE WAS GONNA **_**RAPE**_** ME!**" I yell. Everyone looks at Rockin' Billy with either shock or disgust, while he stands there, unsure of what to do.

"Whoa! Now ho-"

"**I'LL KILL YOU**!" Rupert yells, tackling Rockin' Billy, cutting him off.

Fifteen (very hectic) minutes later...

I'm standing with Pauleen next to me, her hands on my shoulders while Fire Spike is standing shrunken down some, to where he's a bit taller than us with his tail and neck on either side of us, forming a bowl, while I hold Trident and Sky Spine, who're the size of small dogs, in my arms. They both have six tranquilizers in them, so they're fast asleep, Todd's standing next to Stella, telling her to throw Rockin' Billy in the worst prison the world has to offer, Rockin' Billy is trying to explain what he said means, Stella stands saying nothing with her arms crossed, and ten staff members are struggling to keep Rupert from attacking Rockin' Billy again, while two lay knocked out of the floor, Rupert doing it by accident.

"QUIET!" Stella yells, making everyone go silent. "...Good. Now, Rockin' Billy?"

"I was just tellin' the kid I was gonna beat her real hard in the battle!" He tells Stella.

"You should've though of how it would sound out loud!" Todd tells Rockin' Billy, still mad. "You can't let him get away with it Stella!"

"I'll punish him!" Rupert says. "Just give me a minute with him!"

"DON'T LET 'EM!" Rockin' Billy begs, not wanting Stella to hand him over to Rupert, who has venom coursing through his eyes.

"Stella!" We all look to see a staff member run over to us, and hand a sheet of paper to Stella.

"Hm-Hmmm..." She hums, reading the paper. She looks up at Rockin' Billy, her face mad. "You're under arrest. Those two we caught earlier couldn't wait to share the blame of your scheme with you."

"Time to go!" Rockin' Billy says, running away.

"Get back here!" Rupert yells, escaping from the staff members and running after Rockin' Billy, to successfully tackle his legs, making the man fall face first to the floor. The staff remove Rupert from Rockin' Billy, then lead the man away, while Rupert watches with a poisonous glare.

"...Well." Pauleen says. "That was...different."

"Yup..." I say in agreement, nodding.

"I know." Todd says. "I didn't expect Rupert to be so...so...PROTECTIVE of you..."

"Agreed." I say.

_'...I see...' _Fire Spike says, mentally nodding and looking at Rupert.

_'What?' _I ask.

_ 'You can't tell?' _He asks, looking down at me.

_'...Tell what?' _I wonder.

_'...' _He just shakes his head. _'In time, you will see...I hope.'_

_ 'See what?!' _I ask.

BING-BONG-BING!

"Attention, due to an incident, match-ups have been changed. The next battle is Prince Picasso vs. Ms. Adven. Fighters are asked to head into the stadium immediately."

BING-BONG-BING!

"That's me!" I say. "Unfortunately, I have to deal with Prince Prissy-o."

"Prissy-o?" Pauleen asks. She then laughs. "Nice one!"

"I know, right?" I ask.

_'Hm...?' _Sky Spine mumbles, waking up.

_'Wha...What'd we miss?' _Trident asks sleepily. I quickly explain everything to them as I head through the Commons Room into the Battle Area.

_'PRINCE PRISSY-O?!' _Sky Spine exclaims, appalled. _'You have to fight HIM?!'_

_ 'Yep...' _I tell him. I look up to see the mentioned person and his vivosaur team, ready and waiting. His team consists of a Raja, Nigo, and Parapu. The Nigo is built like a long neck, has silver-white skin, big, derpish eyes, a weird yellow pattern on its sides that looks almost like a giant flower, short gray spines the back of its neck, and...something...green hanging down from its chin. The Parapu is a squid-like creature with an ammonite shell which is turquoise with white dots and navy blue waves on it, and the tips of its tentacles while the rest of it is white. Raja is brown with black on his upper lip, is built like a T-Rex, has a lighter brown under side, a dirt yellow horn on his fore head with spike behind it, dirt yellow claws, red around his neck, between his arms, and on his back, white going from his forehead to the tip of his tail, and snow white teeth.

"I must admit, I am rather disappointed that we had to meet again like this, as opponents on the battlefield milady." Prince Picasso calls to me.

"Save your breath!" I yell back. "Your petty words of meaningless affection will have no effect on me, Princess Prissy-o!"

"PRISSY-O?!" He roars as the crowd laughs. "How DARE you insult me like that!"

"Well, I just did so cry me a river, build a bridge, and GET OVER IT!" I say, the crowd laughing more. I spot Rupert in the stands, right on the front row, looking at Picasso with venom in his eyes. _'Seriously, what is it with him?'_

_ 'He's...oddly protective of you...' _Sky Spine says.

_'C'mon! Let's get on with the fight!' _Trident says.

"Fire Spike, Menchi Stomp on Raja!" I say, pointing at the brown tyrannosaur. Fire Spike rears back on his hind legs, then smashed down his front ones, putting all of his weight on them, down onto Raja, doing fifty-two damage, taking out more than half his health. "End turn!"

"Raja, Raja Fang on Aeros!" Picasso commands, making Raja charge, biting Sky Spine and doing fifty-six damage, only taking a quarter of his health. "End turn!"

"Fire Spike, Menchi Stomp on Raja!" I yell. Fire Spike repeats the attack, knocking Raja back into his medal with ease, making Picasso's face harden.

"Nigo, Nigo Stomp on Aeros!" He barks, anger ebbing into his already unpleasant to listen to voice. His Nigo does the same attack that Fire Spike did, rearing up on his hind legs then stomping down on Sky Spine, dealing nineteen health, only chipping at the air types health. "Parapu, Parapu Punch on Menchi!" Picasso yells, anger swelling into his voice. The squid-like vivo angles it's swirling shell forward, then fires itself like a torpedo at Fire Spike, doing thirty-eight damage.

"Fire Spike, Menchi Stomp on Nigo!" I say, determined to finish this battle victoriously. Menchi rears back and stomps down on the other Brachiosaur, depleting forty-nine LP. "End turn!"

"Parapu Punch on Menchi!" Picasso yells, making Parapu torpedo-shoot itself at Fire Spike again, dealing thirty-nine damage. "Nigo, Nigo Stomp on Aeros!" The Brachiosaur does at Picasso commands, stomping down on Sky Spine doing eighteen damage.

"Fire Spike, Menchi Stomp on Nigo!" I say, Fire Spike stomping Nigo into his Dino Medal, which only makes Picasso even more infuriated. "End turn!"

"Parapu, Parapu Punch on Menchi!" He barks, his eyes turning colder with frustration. His Parapu shoots itself at Fire Spike, doing thirty-eight damage to him.

"Trident! Use Enflame on Sky Spine!" I tell Trident.

_'If you say so.' _He tells me. He releases a booming roar, creating a dazzling ring of red light to surround him, which pulses like a heart beat before shooting over to Sky Spine, giving him a boost in attack.

"Sky Spine, use Wind Blast on Parapu!" I tell him. Sky Spine throws his head back, letting out the roar and the blasts of sea green air smash against Parapu, doing seventy damage. "End turn!"

"Parapu Punch on Menchi!" Picasso barks, refusing to see that he's going to lose. Parapu repeats the attack, doing forty damage to Fire Spike.

"Sky Spine, Wind Blast on Parapu!" I tell him, making him repeat the attack which sends Parapu into his medal, making me victory over Prince Prissy-o, who looks like he's ready to tear his hair out from anger.

In the lobby...

"I can't BELIEVE THIS!" Picasso roars, while I just stand. "I lost to you?!"

"Yup!" I tell him happily. "And no amount of yelling is gonna change that just so ya know." Picasso huffs, glares at me for a second, then lets his face soften, allowing a faint smile to worsen his face.

"Well, you are right in that..." He says, allowing his head to tilt to one side. "But, those private lessons I offered...you can still accept you know..." He tells me, his first and second finger brushing my jaw.

_"GET YOUR DIRTY, STUBBY LITTLE HANDS OFF HER!" _Sky Spine roars, flipping right out of my pouch in between Picasso and I, to where Sky Spine stands over me and Picasso is thrown back. _"Or else you might find your arm missing..." _He growls, lowering his head down to where it hovers over me.

Picasso then proceeds to scurry away like a frightened rat.

"Serves him right..." I hear a voice growl. I look to see Rupert standing in front of the doors to the Cleaning Room, looking at the exit which Picasso just ran out of. He takes a deep breath through his nose, as if to calm himself, his face softens some, and he looks over at me to see I'm watching him with wonder on my face. Our eyes meet for a second, right before Rupert quickly looks at the ground, his face getting flustered and quickly hurries out of the Fighter Station.

_'...What is it with that guy?' _I ask.

_'...Are you really that oblivious?' _Trident asks sadly.

_'...Oblivious to what?' _I ask.

_'...' _He and Sky Spine mentally bang their heads against walls.

_'...What's with them?' _I ask Fire Spike. _'And what am I oblivious to?! This doesn't tell me anything!'_

_ '...' _Fire Spike just sighs, making me groan.

"Great battle, Xavia!" I look to see Stella walking over to me. "And good job with stopping the crooks again. I'll personally see to it that they're all banished from the islands. You just sit back and concentrate on the Cup, 'kay?"

"Yes ma'am!" I say happily.

"Here's your prize for clearing Round 2, by the way." She tells me, holding out a fossil rock that I accept.

"Thank you!" I chirp before putting it into my pack. I suddenly hear a beeping, and pull out my Fighter's License to see I've been promoted to Fighter Level 3. "BOO-YAH!" I exclaim with victory, jumping in the air.

"Good luck in Round 3!" Stella tells me, smiling.

"Thanks Stella!" I tell her. She smiles, and pats my head.

"You're just so cute!" She tells me.

"I AM NOT!" I yell, my face upturned to the ceiling. "REALLY! Why does say that?!"

"...Well then, I'll be in my office if you need me!" Stella says, hurrying over to her office.

"Way to go Xavia!" Todd says. I look to see him jumping in the air with glee. "You're through two rounds now!"

"You bet your bottom dollar I am!" I tell him, pointing at him with one hand on my hip and my feet in a wide stance. "And I'll keep going too!" I point up at the ceiling. "And NOTHING SHALL STOP ME! HA, HAHAHAAAAA!"

"I know you can do this." Todd tells me bleakly.

"Oh." I say, looking at him.

"And I'll be cheering you on the whole way!" He tells me, jumping in the air again.

"Yay!" I say, jumping in the air in the same manner. We both hear the crowd going absolutely wild, making Todd and I look over at the door to the Commons Room.

"Oh, wow." Todd says. "The battle after yours must be done already...I can't believe how fast that was! The winning Fighter must be really good."

"The mysterious masked Fighter, Pauleen, has won in a masterful performance!" The announcer says.

"Pauleen?!" Todd exclaims, making me look at him. "That's the weird girl from the jungle!"

"Yeah..." I say. We both look back over at the door to see Pauleen step out, look around some, then spot us, running over to us.

"So, Xavia!" She says. "Sounds like you got through Round 2 as well."

"YES!" I tell her triumphantly. "Yes I did!"

"Of course, you didn't win with as fast as I did." Pauleen says in a snobbish tone. "Or with as much panache...But congratulations anyway!" She stands up taller, and puts her hands on her hips. "Just don't get any crazy ideas about winning though! 'Cause I'm going to be the champ! The most beautiful champion there ever was!...Oh, and humble too."

_"So you're saying that Xavia can't beat you?" _Sky Spine, who's still standing over me, growls. _"That while you spoke to a fake monster, saying how you would defeat it, Xavia did? How can you be sure that your claims will be true?! How do you know Xavia won't win?! WHAT IF SHE BEATS YOU?!"_

"Ah, um, uh..." Pauleen stammers, looking at Sky Spine's sharp, dagger-like teeth. "Y-yes I'll win! I know I will!"

"Cram it sister!" Todd tells Pauleen, stepping forward. "My friend Xavia isn't going to lose to some braggart like you! And if you're SOOOOO pretty, then you should take off you mask and prove it!"

"..." Pauleen says nothing, but suddenly starts waving her fists around in the air with anger. "I TOLD you already! I have a personal reason for keeping this mask on! Anyway, I'm sure I have legions of adoring fans clamoring for my autograph, so...bye!" She runs past us, and out of the Station.

"...She's not going to take that mask off, is she?" Todd asks sadly.

"No...she isn't." I say sadly.

"Well, don't worry!" Todd tells me, standing tall with one hand on his hip, pointing at me and his feet spread in a wide stance. "I know you're going to be the champ, and the best ever! And the most adorable one too."

"Thanks man!" I tell him, giving him a thumbs-up.

_'Why can he call you adorable, but not us?' _Trident asks sadly.

_'There are few people who can call me adorable: Sarisa, Todd, my older brother, my parents, and other family members.' _I tell him.

_'I don't care what you say,' _Sky Spine tells me. _'I still think you're adorable.' _He sniffs my hair, the air coming back out of his nostrils warm against my head. He goes into his medal, which goes right back into my side pouch.

"Well, you know what Xavia?" Todd tells me, making me look back at him. "I don't think Pauleen's pretty at all. In fact, I bet she's a total woofer under that thing!"

"...Todd, you do know that a woofer is a loud speaker designed for the reproduction of low-frequency sounds, right?" I ask.

"..." Todd says nothing. "...A gorgon?"

"Yep! That's good!" I tell him, giving him another thumbs-up.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Todd and I pull out our Paleopagers, to see a female staff member on the screen. "All Round 2 matches of the Caliosteo Cup are now complete. We will also be opening a new dig site tomorrow: Mt. Krakanak! Mt. Krakanak is a volcano filled with sheer cliffs and bubbling lava. It is located on neighboring Cranial Isle. Flights to the island are available from the heliport." The image on the screen disappears, ending the message.

"Yay!" Todd says, jumping up in the air with glee. Again. "We'll get to go to Cranial Isle! I've always wanted to go there! I'm gonna be the first Fighter to set foot there! No one's gonna beat me!"

"But it's opening tomorrow..." I tell him sadly.

"..." Todd hangs his head, then whips it back up, throwing one arm up in the air to where he's pointing at the ceiling, with one hand on his hip. "But I will still be the first there! Now, I'm gonna go dig!" He runs off, leaving me standing alone.

_'...I'll catch up with him as soon as I get a sandwich.' _I think happily. I leave the Fighter Station, and locate a sandwich shop, then go order a sandwich from it. I sit at a table outside, eating it, then throw my trash away and head out to the Jungle Labyrinth to dig since my morning was taken up stopping the 'monster'. I arrive, and start digging, heading deeper and deeper into the jungle as I go.

_'So, what'll you do first when you get to Cranial?' _Trident asks me.

_'I'll visit Professor Scatterly's museum!' _I tell him happily _'I always love going to museums!'_

_ 'Why do you call him 'Professor' though? Why not Prof. Scatterly?' _Sky Spine asks.

_'Well, I just called him that a lot while I was in his class, so after a bit it just stuck.' _I tell him.

_'Ah...' _He says, understanding. I hear a twig snap, and look over my shoulder to see Rupert looking down at his foot, which is on top of a broken twig.

"Eh?" I ask, turning around to face him. He quickly looks up at me, his eyes wide and tensing.

"..." We both say nothing.

"...Why...are you following me?" I ask, confused.

"..." Rupert says nothing, but looks around, then back at my eyes. "I-I...I was not!" He says, false anger appearing on his face. "I was just...coming to see the fake monster is all!"

"Ah..." I say, understanding. "Well, this is the deepest part, and it's right over there." I tell him, pointing at the wreckage.

"Th-thank you." He stammers, his face flustered some.

_'What's with him?' _I wonder as he hurries past me, looking at the wreckage.

"How...was this destroyed?" He asks, looking at the debris.

"Oh, I used a martial arts move I know to smash my heel into the head, making it blow." I tell him. He looks at me with surprise.

"You did this?" He asks, blinking.

"Yup!" I tell him happily.

"..." He says nothing, but looks back at the monster. "You...you're very...strong then."

"Yup!" I tell him again in the same manor. "The Adven family has its own martial arts form! We took all the different kinds in the world, threw 'em together, added in our grace, dexterity and acrobatic abilities, making our from the most amazing and unstoppable in the whole world!"

"Have...you won any competitions?" He asks, looking at me with his golden eyes.

"Yeah actually!" I tell him, smiling. "I-..." I suddenly stop.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"...Why do you care?" I ask.

"...Excuse me?" He asks, blinking with confusion.

"You said Todd and I were a waste of your time, so why do you care?"

"..." Rupert's eyes widen. "Well, I-! That-!"

"I know you half meant it though." I tell him. He gets a confused look. "I saw it in your eyes. They don't glow...but they want to. Like a candle that wants to have a soft, friendly glow."

"...How...how do you see that?" Rupert asks. "When you were angry with me, I felt as if your eyes pierced my very soul."

"I'm not sure." I tell him. "It's just something that happens in my family, ya know?"

"..." We both say nothing.

"Hey, what's your last name?" I ask.

"Regius." He tells me. "Rupert Leonardo Regius."

"Regius." I say. "Latin, meaning royal." I tilt my head to the left some, making Rupert's face get a bit more flustered. "Your middle name's Leonardo?"

"Yes." He tells me, nodding. I smile.

"It fits perfectly."

"..." Rupert says nothing, but he's nervous for some reason. "Uh...What made you think I wanted a friend? I-I'm happy with how I am now..."

"Are you?" I ask. "If that's true, then you'd glow. Like a fire inside you was letting it's light shine through you, but there is no fire. Only darkness and ashes, as well as an ice encased stone where your heart should be...I've heard that your dad owns a large company, FossilDig Inc., and that you're the face of it. That you're practically a puppet on strings, a walking advertisement, a shackled slave. Is that all you ever want to be? Don't you want the fire to light in you? To melt the ice from around your heart and refine it, making it golden? For the air around you to glow? For the colors to be more vivid? For your grey world to have color?"

"..." Rupert says nothing, but stands there, shocked and unsure of how to react from my words. "You...you can't just make assumption like that!" He tells me, his face flushing and the false anger returning. "After all, I abhor people who speak like that! As if they know everything about me! My world isn't grey, I'm not a slave, and I do in fact glow!"

"Then couldn't I see it?" I ask.

"Well, maybe you just can't!"

"You don't need to be so mad."

"And you don't need to be so calm!"

"Well, look." I tell him. "I'm not mad at you, just so you know." Rupert stops, and blinks with surprise. "I mean, sure I'm ticked that you spoke to Todd how you did, but that was yesterday, not today. I don't hold resentment against people like most girls do, only bad people. Cold people. You're...neutral. Not warm nor cold, just neutral. Just because you did something mean once doesn't mean I'll hate you. I'll forgive you and move on, forgetting it ever happened."

"..." Rupert stands there, shocked. "...How...do...How can you be like that?!" He demands. "How can you be so...so...so...?!"

"'So'?" I ask. Rupert takes a step towards me.

"Listen, I-" As he steps forward, he miraculously trips over a tree root, making him fall forward right into me, making us both fall to the ground.

"..." I lay there, him on top of me, making it a bit difficult to breathe. He quickly pushes himself up onto his hands and knees, and freezes when he sees the position we're in. "...You okay?"

"..." He says nothing, but his face is red and shock is obvious on his face. He then jumps up, and hurries off, his coat tail swishing back and forth. "I MUST BE GOING!" He says rather loudly, stiff and with his hands behind his back. I push myself up, watching him.

_...Seriously, what IS it with him?!_

* * *

~Rupert~

_I can't BELIEVE what I just did! _Rupert thinks, stepping over a fallen log. _I mean, HONESTLY! I fell on her! I could've hurt her, or worse! She might think I did it deliberately in an attempt to KISS her! She'll loathe me for sure now! I've messed up beyond fixation! _

_ 'Y U NO KISS HER?!' _Mapo asks.

_'MAPO!' _Rupert yells at the vivosaur. _'I'm in no mood for that right now! I'm yelling at myself, since Father isn't here to scold me for messing up...'_

_ 'You're just worried he'll find out you're in love~!' _Mapo tells him.

_'THAT IS NOT TRUE!' _Rupert says. _'I don't love her! I can't! I have to say how Father tells me for the company! The company is all that matters!'_

_ 'Is it?' _Mapo asks before withdrawing from Rupert's mind.

_...I... _Rupert sighs. _I'm not sure...That girl, she-...IDIOT! CRETIN! IGNORAMUS! _Rupert yells at himself, smacking the palm of his hand against his forehead. _There she was, taking to you, and yet you didn't ask her name!..._ Rupert looks at the trail behind him. _...Could I run back and ask her? Would she do the same thing as Todd...?_ Rupert stands there, the looks back forward and slowly resumes walking. _No...But I don't want to know her name! She's just another Fighter, so why should I care?! I don't! I...I...! _

_ ...Todd didn't exaggerate. _Rupert thinks. When he had fallen, his hand had accidently ran up the girl's jaw, and his fingers had barely brushed through her hair. _Her hair's so thick I could just get lost in it, it was softer than a cloud, and is was so smooth...It would make the finest silk in the world envious...Her skin was so smooth...so flawless..._

Rupert stops, his face stinging from the heat of his blush.

_STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT! _He yells, scolding himself and quickening his pace. _I'm not suppose to think like that! I'm the one who's supposed to be admired, not the one admiring her! _A ringing fills his ears, making him stop and pull out his cell phone, recognizing the number as his father's.

"..." He answers it, putting the phone up to his ear.

"Hello Father. What do you need?" Rupert asks, trying to make his voice as normal as possible.

"Rupert, I need you to test a new product for the company tomorrow, an automatic digging robot with built in sonar." His father tells him.

"Yes Father." Rupert says. "I'll do it at the volcano."

"Good." His father hangs up.

"..." Rupert stands there for a second, then slowly hangs up, returning the phone to his pocket. Everything the girl told him floods his mind. _...She may not know me, but...she acts like she wants to be my friend..._

_ ...I wish she was my friend..._

_ ...I wish she was more than just a friend._

* * *

I hurry up the trail, finishing up some digging before turning in for the night.

_'I wish you guys would hurry up and TELL ME WHAT I'M TOO OBLIVIOUS TO SEE!' _I tell my team, walking out of the jungle, the sun setting.

_'How can you not see it?!' _Sky Spine asks me.

_'I dunno! What is it that I'm not seeing?!' _I ask. He just mentally slams his head down on an imaginary table, making me sigh with aggravation. I open the door to my bungalow, not really wanting to face Pauleen, well her mask, due to her bragging earlier. To my relief, she's not home, so I throw a pizza in the oven, grab a soda and watch some TV while I eat. Afterwards, I shower, washing my long hair, then dry off and dress into my pajamas, wring the access water out of my hair with a towel, brush my hair, then take out a blue, ovals shaped, fist-sized smooth rock from my drawer on the vanity. I run it down my hair, making the access water from it turn into a halo around the rock, drying my hair. I shake all the water off with a flick of my wrist, put the rock back, go back into the bed room to see it's almost nine, and hear Pauleen watching TV in the living room, the door closed.

I open my back pack, which hangs from a hook at the end of my bed, and pull out my journal, sit down at the desk, open it up and write today's date at the top of the paper. I write in my journal every night in the Adven Language, so that Todd and my older brother can't read it. I write about what happened today, then put it back into my backpack, then brush my teeth and climb into bed, Pauleen already under her covers with them pulled over her face.

"Night!" I tell her.

"G-good night..." She tells me. I let my head fall back on my pillow, my hair making a black halo around my head, and pull the covers up to my chin before rolling on my side, and falling asleep.

* * *

**AN-YES! D-O-N-E! **

**Xavia: About time!**

**Magma: I know... ;A;**

**Mewtwo girl: Yeah...Trident's crazy.**

**Trident: HEY!**

**Xavia: Is for horses!**

**Sky Spine: *snickers***

**Dragon girl mew: KILL THEM! KILL THEM WITH FIRE!**

**Pokemonfan6000: Yes, simpler is a word. You just misspelled it. :P**

**Pikachulover2012: YAYZ~! :D**

**1T1S1T: HAPPY~! :D**

**Chi-Chan: Yay~! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. But Brandon really shouldn't have dragged you to that party! ;A; OR at LEAST he should've made sure no one spiked the punch! :C**

**mysterydude123: ...Why do you feel bad for Trident? ?_?**

**ilovedogs12: Yup! I just felt like that was a good spot to use them :)**

**Trident: LEAVE A REVIEW**

**Sky Spine: Just say it like a normal person.**

**Trident: NO!**

**Sky Spine: WHY?!**

**Trident: Because, I'm a vivosaur! Not a person! *troll face***

**Both: *slap fight***

**Fire Spike: You two argue like an old married couple.**

**Xavia: Magma does not own FFC!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-...Erm...Sorry for not updating?**

**Xavia: PUMP IT UP! PUMP IT UP! SHAKE IT~! SHAKE IT~! *doing arm wiggle like Finn from Adventure Time***

**Magma:...O...KAY...then...**

**Trident: SKY SPINE! Do tha DIS-CLAMIER!**

**Sky Spine: You're not the boss of me.**

**Fire Spike: Strange bunch, aren't we?**

**Magma: *sigh* I do not own FFC...Oh! And, since a G is one dollar in the game, I'm giving S, which is their version of cents, m'kay?**

* * *

Chapter Five

I wake up, throw the blanket off, then jump over the side of the top bunk to land on the floor in a crouch, then stand up, stretching my arms above my head.

"Good MORNING WORLD!" I say, fully rested and ready to take on anything, whether it be Prince Prissy-o or another rouge vivo.

* * *

~Rupert~

_'I hope this robot doesn't cause any trouble...'_ Rupert thinks, fixing the collar on his coat.

_'I hope I get to see that super cute girl today~!' _Mapo says, imitating Rupert's voice.

_'MAPO!' _Rupert yells, his face turning a bit red.

_'ME!' _Mapo yells, making Rupert sigh with agitation.

_'Honestly. I'm in no mood for that today.' _Rupert tells him, exiting the bathroom.

"GOOD MORNING!" Todd says gleefully, dressed and ready.

"It's unnatural how you're so happy in the morning." Rupert tells him flatly, not looking at the green-clad boy as he walks by.

"Hey, remember what my friend said if she found out you said something mean to me!" Todd tells Rupert, making Rupert's face become pink tinted as the girl enters the front of his mind, him imagining her smile.

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME ABOUT HER!" Rupert says a bit too loud.

"..." Todd says nothing, making Rupert stop and look back at him, to see realization in his eyes.

"..What?" Rupert asks.

"...Wow..." Todd says. He then jumps in the air with glee. "I WAS RIGHT!"

"What are you blabbering about now?" Rupert asks, crossing his arms. Todd points at him.

"YOU, Mr. rich-and-famous, have a CRUSH on my friend!" Todd says, sounding proud of himself.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Rupert yells, his face flushing red.

"Then why is your face red~?" Todd asks mischievously.

"Because-! Because I'm outraged that you would accuse me of such a thing!" Rupert tells Todd.

"Hmmm...Your voice is loud..." Todd says. "WITH DENIAL!"

"I'm not denying anything!" Rupert yells at Todd.

"Rupert and-...oh, wait. Can't say her name." Todd says.

"You're like an annoying little brother!" Rupert tells Todd.

_"And I'm an annoying big brother!" _Mapo says, his voice proud.

"WHY MUST I SUFFER LIKE THIS?!" Rupert roars with anger, grabbing his head.

"Well, alright." Todd says, making Rupert look at him with suspicion. "You're right. I guess you don't like her..."

"Fina-"

"I WAS going to show you this photo album I have of her dressed up when she was six since I thought you liked her but since you don't, I won't show you the pictures." Todd tells Rupert, turning away.

"..." Rupert says nothing, but feels his face grow warmer and his eyes wider_ Don't give in...DO NOT give in...He's lying to you...DO NOT...GIVE...IN... _Todd stood there, looking at Rupert with a look of mischief on his face. "...Dressed up how?"

"Oh, in fancy dresses with sashes and ribbons, sun dresses, mini-skirts with blouses..." Todd's smile turns devious. "Sailor suits..." **(NOBODY CAN RESIST XAVIA IN A SALIOR SUIT!)**

He had to see them.

"LET ME SEE THOSE PICTURES!" Rupert blurts, grabbing Todd's shoulders and shaking him.

"But! You said! You! Didn't-"

"NEVERMIND WHAT I SAID!" Rupert yells, then stops shaking Todd's shoulders.

"So you DO like her~?" Todd asks.

"..." Rupert says nothing. _What do I do?! If I say yes, he'll tease me and if I say no, he won't let me see those pictures!_

_ 'The sailor suit one really made you crack.' _Mapo says.

_'WHY WOULDN'T IT?!' _Rupert snaps.

"Oh, by the way." Todd says. "Don't even _think _about trying to take the album. My friend made a special lock for it to where if anyone besides me tries to open it, it'll _very painfully_ shock them."

_...Well, there goes that option. _Rupert thinks.

"It's either yes, or no." Todd tells Rupert.

"...Or?" Rupert says.

"...Yes or no..." Todd's eyes narrow. "Clever..."

"JUST LET ME SEE THOSE PICTURES!" Rupert yells.

"Answer my question first." Todd tells him.

"...You know what?" Rupert says, releasing Todd's shoulders and stepping back. "I bet you don't have an album. I bet you're just doing this to frustrate me."

"In that case..." Todd says. He then holds up a picture, the white, blank back facing Rupert. "Would you like some proof?"

"..." Rupert says nothing, but stares at the backwards photograph. "...Yes..." Rupert says, his voice quiet.

"Okay!" Todd says. Rupert reaches for the picture, only to have Todd pull it back away. "UPUPUP! I have a question you need to answer~!"

"What is it?!" Rupert asks.

"Do you think she's adorable?" Todd asks.

"..." Rupert's mind races. "W-well...any person would!"

"But do _you _think she's _adorable_?" Todd asks.

"...She's the most adorable thing I will ever see in all of my existence!" Rupert blurts, his face turning even warmer.

"Alrighty!" Todd says, holding the picture out to Rupert, who seizes it. He then quickly turns it over.

He stiffens more, and his face turns an even deeper red.

The girl was six years old, her hair fell to the small of her back in soft curls, she wore a red sundress with frills along the shoulder straps, a red sun hat with a black ribbon was on her head, and her feet and hands were bare. She was sitting in a swing hanging down from a tree branch, she held a black Labrador puppy, and the hair on the sides of her head were tied back with a red ribbon in a bow, while her cute smile was on her face, her head slightly tilted to the side.

"..." Rupert says nothing. _...She is the pure definition of adorable... _He thinks, his face getting red.

"You like~?" Todd asks.

"DON'T ASK ME THAT LIKE THAT!" Rupert yells, turning and hurrying out of the room.

"Hey!" Todd calls, making Rupert stop and look back at Todd. "I need that picture back."

"Oh...r-right." Rupert quickly hands it back to Todd, then hurries away.

* * *

~Todd~

Todd watches as Rupert hurries away, his face red.

_'HA HA!' _Todd laughs. _'He SO has a HUGE crush on her!'_

_ 'So we get to torment him?!'_ Stego asks, excited.

_'YEP!' _Todd tells him. He then rubs his hands together evilly. _'Let our fun begin...' _They both laugh maniacally.

_'Wait.' _Stego says, making Todd stop.

_'Wait what?' _He asks.

_'...What happens when Xavia finds out that you told Rupert about the album and that you showed him that one picture?'_

_ '...' _Todd says nothing. _'SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!'_

_ 'No, she's gonna kill US, since it was my idea too!'_

_ 'MAN, WE ARE SO COMPLETELY SCREWED WHEN SHE FINDS OUT!' _Todd thinks, about to go into hysteria.

_'...You mean IF she finds out.' _Stego points out.

_'...If...If is good.' _Todd says.

* * *

I hop off the helicopter, wearing my usual clothes and my hair pulled into its ponytail by the hoop I made for it. I'm on Cranial Isle, the desert island. The buildings are sandy and desert red colors, the ground which is made of pale sand colored, flat rocks while what must be the Fighter Station, it's a sandy-red color. A man walks over to me, and I look at him. He has spiked black hair, teal and white visor, red scarf, yellow and teal over shirt, black shirt under it, black gloves, teal and turquoise pants, a red belt and pouch, and yellow boots.

"Welcome to Cranial Isle, the land where heat and passion swirl!" He says. He has grey eyes with hot-headedness edged in, and determination sparking in them. He then thumbs the bill of his visor, smiling. "Hey! I'm Terry, the staff leader here on Cranial Isle. It's nice to meet you!"

"Hiya Terry!" I say, doing one of those salute-waves, and smiling my happy smile.

"You must be Xavia, yes?" He asks.

"That's mah name, an' Fossil Fightin' is my game!" I tell him proudly, making his smile widen.

"Stella had a lot to say about you." He tells me. "Word on the street is that you took down some cheats who were scaring Fighters with a fake monster."

"Well, my vivos and another Fighter helped." I tell him. "I can't take all the credit." He just smiles more.

"But still, you are some kind of Fighter." He tells me. "Everyone's talking about your last match, you know?"

"No sir, I did not know that." I tell him.

"Well, everyone's looking forward to your next match, and, I have some good news for you!" He goes on to tell me about Medal Banks, a new feature that the VMM's have. "And if you don't know, there's a Fighter Station on the island as well. You can clean fossils there, and it's also where some Caliosteo Cup matches are held. The path to the Fighter's Camp is right over there." He nods westward, so I look to see a path that goes path some buildings, the Fossil Guild no doubt. There's also the stair ways, undoubtedly leading out to dig sites, one of them going southwest, one going south, and the last going southeast. "Alright. That's it really." Terry says. "I look forward to seeing what you can do on our little island! See you around!" He tells me, thumbing the bill of his visor. He then turns and walks back towards the Fighter station.

_'Alright guys!' _I say with determination. _'Imma gonna dig until I my arms fall off!'_

_ 'THAT'S TERRIBLE!' _Trident yells. _'Why would you do that?!'_

_ 'She's not really going to, you idiot.' _Sky Spine says. _'She's just saying that's she going to dig a lot.'_

_ 'DON'T CALL ME IDIOT!' _Trident yells, kicking Sky Spine's head. I shut them out as they begin to have their daily slap fight, then look at the stairs.

_'Which do you think leads to the volcano?' _I ask Fire Spike.

_'Hmmm...' _He hums, thinking. _'It might be-'_

"This CS Sonar is a right finicky device!" I hear a familiar voice say, making me look to see Prof. Scatterly standing outside of a building, holding the CS Sonar in his hands. "It has to be practically on the top of a slablet to get a reading! I'd have to explore dig sites in a slow, painstaking fashion, and I'm too old for such tomfoolery...and I'm too fat to walk around for hours at a time. Perhaps it's time to lay off the pudding, wot wot?"

_'Pudding!' _I think, remembering the yummy taste of the kind my mom makes.

_'PUDDING?!' _Trident asks. _'I want some!'_

_ 'I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, VEGGIE EATER!' _Sky Spine yells, about to attack Trident again when Fire Spike slams his tail down between the two.

_'That's enough.' _He says. _'If you two really insist on acting like two argumentative spoiled children, then do it when there's not a conversation about to start since it'll distract Xavia.'_

_ 'SPOILED CHILDREN?!' _Sky Spine and Trident yell at the same time.

_'More like a bickering old married couple, but still.' _I tell them, walking over to Prof. Scatterly. _'He's right ya know.'_ "Hello Professor!"

"Eh?" Prof. Scatterly asks, looking over at me. "Oh, good heavens! If it isn't Xavia! Brilliant! I was hoping you'd make it to Cranial Isle soon."

"We'll, I could've always flown here with my jet boots." I tell Prof. Scatterly, smiling.

"Well, how does Cranial City find you?" He asks.

"Well, I know that building over there is the Fossil Guild," I say, pointing over at the Fossil Guild. "and I know this building here is the Fighter Station," I say, pointing up at the building, which has two palm trees next to the moat, and the building is sandy-red, gold colored, and a dusty red-brown color and a tower on top of it. "but I have no idea what th' tower's for, or the building right there." I point at the building we're standing in front of, which has two crazy looking, colorful pillars on either side of the door, and is made of sandy-gold bricks, has a neat flower bed outside of it, and two benches.

"Ah!" Prof. Scatterly says, looking up at the tower. "That tower is Wildwest Tower, home to our man Joe Wildwest."

"No way!" I exclaim, amazed. "The view up there must be amazing!"

"Yes, quiet." Prof. Scatterly says. "Imagine building a tower above the station! The man must be mad for Fossil Fighting, eh wot?"

"ALL FIGHTERS ARE!" I say, an insane look on my face. "But only the good ones. The bad ones aren't since they can't win."

"..." Prof. Scatterly stands there, and blinks. "...Well. And...here is the crown jewel of the island, if I do say so myself...The Caliosteo Museum!" He points at the building with the two pillars, making me look at it.

_The museum! _I think, smiling with excitement.

"It would be a shame to leave without a tour of the museum, eh?" Prof. Scatterly asks. "Since you're so close and all. Come! Please! I would be delighted to have you as my special guest!"

"Thank you Professor!" I tell him, smiling, making him smile. We go into the museum, which is a room with a light cactus green floor, a red violet rug, and reddish brown and sandy walls, not to mention several display cases, and a door next to a display case on the right wall, as well as a fancy table with four slots, the first and third having Calio Slablets in them.

"This is the Caliosteo Museum, a gallery of rare and wonderful discoveries made on the Caliosteo Islands!" Prof. Scatterly says proudly. "Yes, quite."

"It's amazing!" I say, admiring some of the artifacts in a display case.

"Do your eyes spy my newest prize, Xavia?" He asks, making me look to see him standing next to the table. "It's the Calio Slablet we obtained together! I've also added a proper translation to the exhibit so that all can bask in its glory and wonder."

"Oh yeah!" I say, going over and looking at it, seeing that he put a translation in front of it.

"Hold now, you should not leave without viewing the first slablet I acquired!" He tells me. "Yes, of course, quite." I look at the first one, reading the translation, and seeing an image of what must be Zongazonga, his robes flowing.

**The Kingdom of Caliosteo was ruled by Zongazonga. He was a sorcerer of overwhelming power and might. Such was his sorcery that when he issued a command, the people had no choice but to obey. **I look at the back to see an image of a Pteradon and a Brachiosaur. **He even used strange magics to resurrect ancient dragons from fossils.**

"Interesting." I say.

"Quite interesting, yes?" Prof. Scatterly asks, making me look back at him. "Of course, I'd give a kipper dinner if I could somehow find the full set of Slablets. They would give us an invaluable look at the full history of the islands, you see." He laughs some. "I say, the thought of it is enough to make my heart go pitty-pat!" I smile, then look back at the Slablet, and the image of ZZ.

_'...He...looks...familiar.' _Sky Spine says.

_'Hold th' phone!' _I think, suddenly realizing something.

_'What? What's wrong?' _Trident asks.

_'Do you think it's entirely possible that you guys could've been some of the dragons that Slablet mentioned?' _I ask.

_'She's right.' _Fire Spike says. _'It's entirely possible.'_

_ 'You're brilliant!' _Sky Spine says, complimenting me.

_'And I have an idea...' _I think.

"Yes, well, the Caliosteo museum is always open. Science never sleeps, eh wot?" Prof. Scatterly tells me. "IF you wish to know the history of these islands, feel free to pop in for a spot of tea and a lecture."

"Yes sir, thank you." I tell him.

"Well then, I assume you'll soon be off excavating and the like, yes?" Prof. Scatterly asks me.

"Yes sir." I tell him.

"Well then, you can access Mt. Krakanak from the town's center stairway." He tells me. "Good luck to you, my young Fighter! Tallyho!"

"Thank you!" I tell him, smiling. "I'll be sure to visit some time!" I then exit the museum, and dart off in a random direction, heading into Cranial City.

_'Whoa, WAIT! Where're you going?' _Sky Spine asks.

_'I gotta find a pay phone!' _I tell him. I find one, step into it, and insert a few S into the coin slot, then dial a number, put the phone against my head, and listen as the line rings, waiting to be picked up.

"Hello?" A woman's voice asks, it sounding like an angel.

"Sarisa?" I ask.

"Xavia?!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Oh, it's so good to hear from you!" She squeals, happy. "How are you doing? I saw your match on the TV, and you've really become quite the Fighter!"

"I'm doing good, thanks!" I tell her.

"And Todd?"

"He's still him, and in high spirits!"

"Ah, good, good..."

"Uh, could I ask a favor?"

"Of course! What do want me to do?"

"I was just wondering if you could go to my house and go up into the attic over the north side of the house. There's an old chest there, and it has a symbol painted on it that has a skull in it. There's a key to the lock hidden on the left, lower front corner among the designs, and I need you to get a red leather journal with black designs on it please."

"Alrighty, what do you want me to do with it?"

"Could you send it to me? I have enough money in my room there to cover the cost of overnight shipping."

"No problem! It'll be in the mail tonight!"

"Thanks Sarisa!"

"You're welcome! I'll call you later tonight, m'kay?"

"Thank you!"

"Oh, anything else?"

"No ma'am, that's it."

"Alright. I love you!"

"I love you too, Sarisa!" I tell her, smiling. I hear a click, and hang up the phone, then head back to the square, going down the center stair way, which soon becomes a path made of red volcanic rock speckled with black obsidian. I follow a bridge like structure over to a small plain, which is connected to a bigger bridge like structure made from the volcanic rock, twisting back and forth to go up the side of the volcano to the lip of the volcano, while a sturdy rope bridge connects the plain to the path going up the volcano.

_DIGGING! _I think, charging out onto the dig site, my pick and sonar in hand, digging up every fossil that appears as a red blip on my sonar.

"Hey!" I hear Todd's voice call, making me look up to see him standing by the rope bridge.

"Todd!" I say, running over. "How's your digging going?"

"Good! Yours?"

"Awesome!" I say, throwing my fists in the air.

"That's the perfect word to describe this place!" Todd tells me. "There's tons of fossil rocks I've never seen before!"

"I'm surprised my pick hasn't broken with how I've been diggin'!" I tell Todd, smiling.

"The feeling's mutual..." Todd tells me.

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?!" I demand.

"Well, it's just you dig really hard is all!"

"I know!"

"..." We both just laugh.

"...I knew you were here by the way the air suddenly filled with high-pitched squeals of delight." Todd and I both look to see Rupert walking across the rope bridge, a floating robot following him. It's purple, has skinny, dark grey tube-like arms with indigo spheres at the ends with three iron colored claws coming out, and a yellow drill on its head.

"Rupert!" I say, smiling. He looks at me, and before he can react, I hug him, my head against his chest.

"..." He says nothing, but I feel him tense and hear his heart beat faster.

* * *

~Rupert~

"..." Rupert stands there, completely unsure of what to do, while his eyes were very wide and his face a dark red.

_'Awwwww...' _Mapo tells Rupert.

_'__**MAPO**__!' _Rupert yells, only making the vivosaur snicker.

_'What? I'm sure if other people saw this that'd be their reaction.' _Mapo tells him, making Rupert look up at Todd, who was holding a sign, that appeared seemingly out of nowhere, with red letters on it, making it spell out a short question:

**Enjoying yourself? **

Rupert's face flushes a deeper red, making Todd snicker some.

_'Why...Why is she hugging me anyways?!' _Rupert wonders.

_'...I dunno.' _Mapo says.

_'...' _Rupert says nothing, but the girl suddenly hugs him a bit tighter, her head pressing down on his chest some more, only making Rupert's blush deepen to a dark shade of crimson.

* * *

_'WHY ARE YOU HUGGING HIM?!' _Sky Spine and Trident ask in unison, both of them angry.

_'He looks like he just needs a hug.' _I tell them. _'After all, remember the cage I saw?'_

_ 'She does have a point.' _Fire Spike says. _'Besides...I'm sure Rupert's enjoying himself.'_

_ 'It's a hug! Why wouldn't he enjoy it?' _I ask.

_'...WHY MUST YOU BE SO OBLIVIOUS?!'_ Sky Spine, roars, irritated.

_'I wouldn't be so oblivious if you guy would TELL ME WHAT I'M OBLIVIOUS TO!' _I tell him.

"Wh-why-why...are y-you...hugging me...?" Rupert stammers out, his heart beating like a jackhammer. I lift my head up, take a step back, and smile.

"Because, you just seem like you need a hug since you have the cage that you're bound in." I tell him. "Like I told you yesterday, I'm not mad at you nor do I hate you, so with that added up altogether, I have no reason to not hug you." I explain.

"..." He says nothing, but his face is as red as his coat, and he has a look of admiration and wonder pulsing in his eyes.

"All you need is someone who will show you kindness." I tell him. "Everyone has the ability to do good and be good, it coming easier to some people than others. You have a heart in there somewhere, and it's bound like you are, so if there's kindness in your life, then the lock will break, and you will be set free."

"..." He just continues to stand there, looking at me. "...That..." His eyes drop to the ground, his blush getting a bit deeper.

"Your binds are made of restraint, meaning you're not being yourself, so you're really just lying." I tell him, making him look back up at me. "You have to be true to yourself, and it'll help your binds be loosened, just like that saying: 'The truth will set you free'."

"...Then..." He stands there for a few moments, looking at my smiling face. "...I...have a question."

"Yes?" I ask.

"Would it be lying to you if Todd told me about a photo album that has pictures of you when you were six years old, and you told him not to tell anyone about it, but he still did then didn't tell you?" He asks.

"..." I say nothing, but the expression on my face stays the same.

"...Are you alright?" Rupert asks.

"..." I again say nothing, but I look over my shoulder at Todd, who looks like he's about to go into fear-induced hysteria.

"_**TOOOOOOOOODD!**_" I roar at the top of my lungs, jumping at the skinny boy, who runs away, shrieking his helmet off in terror.

A few minutes later...

"AND YOU'LL NEVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT IT EVER AGAIN, **GOT IT VEGGIE BOY?!**" I yell, giving Todd a super noogie with his head under my arm, his helmet on the ground, and his sandy-brown hair getting messy.

"I GOT IT I GOT IT I GOT IT!" Todd yells quickly, trying to slip out of my grip.

"Okay!" I say happily, releasing his head.

"Ow..." Todd says, rubbing his head before he puts his dusty helmet back on.

"...Why...did you call him 'veggie boy'?" Rupert asks.

"Oh!" I say, looking at Rupert. "Well, when we were little he would never eat any vegetables, but he was skinny like some veggies are, and he wore the same colors some are, so, we nicknamed him veggie boy."

"And she often uses it when she's mad at me." Todd says, still rubbing his head.

"Ah...I...saw that..." He says.

"So, are you here getting fossil rocks for Round 3?" Todd asks Rupert.

"Please. Don't sully me with such accusations." Rupert tells him. "My vivosaurs are already skilled enough to win Round 3 with little trouble. No, I simply came here to run some field tests on a new product." He steps aside, allowing the robot to come a step closer. "This is Di66-R, an automated excavation tool recently developed by FossilDig Inc."

"Good day sir or madam." Di66-R tells Todd and I, it's voice monotonous and robotic. "I am Di66-R."

_I thought Rupert established that. _I think.

"This robot contains built-in sonar and has the ability to locate and excavate fossil rock automatically." Rupert tells us. "It is an important product for our company, which is why my father asked me to perform the field test. The sales potential of Di66-R is almost limitless. When Fighters see what it can do..."

_PHKEW!_

We all jump as smoke erupts from Di66-R's head, as well as a shower of sparks.

"Di66-R will b-b-be releas-s-s-sed!" Di66-R says, the voice scattered and static-ish. "W-w-welcome sir! Go madam! I am...I am-m-m-m-m...PLEASE INSERT TOKEN! YOUR CALL IS IMPORTANT TO US! I AM ERROR!" It then breaks down, struggling to remain up.

"...Well then." I say. "That's...an...interesting feature." Rupert looks at me out of the corner of his eye, then back at the robot, allowing irritation to appear as he looks at the float heap of steel.

"What _now_?" He asks, aggravated.

"404 PAGE NOT FOUND!" Di66-R yells. "BAD COMMAND OR FILE NAME! ABORT RETRY FAIL!" The robot the whirls around, it's hand smashing right into Rupert's side, causing Rupert to fall down and his breath being knocked from his lungs.

"RUPERT!" Todd and I exclaim, jumping over to him while the crazed robot takes off, going across the rope bridge to the path that leads up the side of the volcano.

"Are you okay?!" I ask, helping him to sit up.

"N-no!" He tells me. "That idiot robot just ran off with my medals, and it's programmed with an automatic Fossil Battle system! I must stop it!"

"Whoa, you're going anywhere!" Todd tells Rupert, pushing him back down as he tries to stand. "You took a hard hit there! You shouldn't be moving!"

"Don't you see?!" Rupert snaps. "If Di66-R starts randomly battling strangers with MY vivosaurs, there will be chaos! The reputation of my father's company would be forever stained! I have to-"

"Stay here!" I tell him. He looks at me. "If you get up and move, it'll worsen you injury, and if it ran off with your medals, what'cha gonna fight it with?! You know that it'll hurt people, so just let me handle this!" I stand up, then run across the rope bridge, going after the robot. I run up the path, it twisting back and forth, and as I get near the half way point, I can feel ominous clouds of danger. I merely grunt, my face hardening, and quicken my speed, spotting the robot which is shaking and rattling, sparks coming from it.

_'What's wrong with it?' _Sky Spine asks.

_'One of the wires must've shot.' _I tell him. _'It's programming probably wasn't wide enough to cover what it was supposed to do, overloading it, and causing a short circuit which made the wiring get messed up.' _

_ 'WHOA YOU KNOW YOUR STUFF!' _Trident says, amazed.

_ 'I took a course in collage.' _I tell him, hurrying up to the robot.

"Green alert!" It yells. "Fighter located-ed-ed! Battle system i-i-i-initiated!" Three medals fly from the robot, and I throw out my team.

"Adrenaline Rush!" I say, calling my team by their name. "Let's kick some robo-back side!" Sky Spine growls in response, Trident shuffles his feet with eagerness, and Fire Spike's tail swishes back and forth, the wrecking ball at the end casting a perfectly rounded shadow.

Di66-R's team has a Krypto, Tophis, and Brachio. The Krypto is built like a T-Rex, has pure white teeth, a pale, pale, pale, light blue under side, is gray, has wolf-like ears, gold and sky blue around it's wrists, ankles, and tail, a fur-like coat on its head and the back of its neck, but none on its jaw, then a red and gold band around its neck.

The Tophis is the biggest snake I've ever seen. Its three feet thick, about fifty feet long, and must weigh a ton. Its white with a cream underside, blue patterns on its back, orange eyes, and the tip of its tail is orange. It has a triangular head, with cream colored rings around its eyes, and blue spots on its snout. The Brachio is built like a long neck, is royal purple, and has gold lines all over it.

_'Hm. Smart robot.'_ I think. _'All neutrals on its team, meaning we don't have any advantages.'_

_ 'But also no disadvantages.' _Fire Spike points out.

_'Less chit-chat, more combat!' _Sky Spine growls, excitement for battle coursing through his veins as adrenaline.

"Sky Spine! Use Wind Blast on Tophis!" I command, pointing at the long, thick snake. Sky Spine rears his head back, releasing the roar that causes the air to vibrate and the sea green waves of rock-hard air to shoot out from him, hitting Tophis. The vivo gets thrown back, turning white and going into his medal.

_'HOLY HAMMER HEAD!' _I exclaim, amazed that Sky Spine knocked out the serpent's health in one blow.

_'I'm excited.' _He tells me. _'What did ya expect?'_

_ 'Good point.' _I tell him. "End turn!" Di66-R rotates his team to where Krypto is in the front AZ.

"K-K-K-Krypto, Krypto Fang on Aer-r-r-ros!" The robot says, the mechanical voice scattered. The Krypto rears his head back as well, the porcelain white fangs biting down on Sky Spine and doing fifty-four damage. Di66-R then rotates them back, Brachio being in the far back SZ. "Brac-c-c-c-chio! M-M-Might St-Stomp on Aeros!" The long neck stands on its hind legs, rushing forward on them, it looked like something an elephant in a circus would do, then slamming its front legs down on Sky Spine, dealing twenty-one damage and rotating Adrenaline Rush to where Trident and Sky Spine are in the AZ, making me spend 5 FP to rotate them back.

"Trident! Running Smash on Krypto!" I say, making Trident get a running start, then slamming his pointed, ivory horns into the side of Krypto, doing forty-three damage. "End turn!"

"B-B-B-Brachio, M-Might-t-t-ty Stomp on Mench-ch-ch-chi!" Di66-R commands. The Brachio stands on its hind legs, repeating the attack and doing forty-six damage to Fire Spike, and rotating my team to where Trident and Sky Spine are sharing the AZ again, making me feel anger from Sky Spine about having to share the front line with Trident. "E-e-end Turn-n-n-n!"

"Get back in yer spots!" I call to Adrenaline Rush, spending 5 FP to make them rotate back to their assigned positions. "Now, Fire Spike! Menchi Stomp on Brachio!" Fire Spike rears up on his hind legs, smashing the front ones down on Brachio depleting over one third of the Brachiosaur's health. "Trident, Running Smash on Krypto!" I say, Trident dashing at Krypto and doing forty damage. "End turn!"

"B-B-B-Brachio, M-Might-t-t-ty Stomp on Mench-ch-ch-chi!" Di66-R says through static, making Brachio repeat the move, doing forty-three damage to Fire Spike, and rotating my team to where Fire Spike is in the AZ by himself, making me spend 10 FP to rotate them back to their assigned positions.

"Trident, Running Smash on Krypto!" I yell, making Trident charge at Krypto, doing forty-two damage and sending Krypto into his medal.

"B-B-B-Brachio, M-Might-t-t-ty Stomp on Mench-ch-ch-chi!" Di66-R says, making Brachio do the same attack, dealing forty-four damage and rotating Adrenaline Rush to where Sky Spine and Fire Spike are both sharing the AZ, forcing me to spend 5 FP to rotate them back.

"Fire Spike, Menchi Stomp on Brachio!" I say, Fire Spike stomping down on Brachio, doing ninety-two damage and sending the vivo into its medal.

"All right!" I say, spinning on the ball of my foot, then stopping with one hand on my hip, doing a thumbs-up with the other and smiling to show my pearls-for-teeth, as well as winking with victory.

_'HA HA!' _Sky Spine laughs, his voice full of triumph.

_'Mind over matter.' _Fire Spike thinks, still calm. They all then go into their medals, which I then catch and slip into my black side pouch.

"SYSTEM FAILURE DETECTED!" Di66-R says, the robot's voice loud. "A WINNER IS YOU!"

"I'm always a winner!" I say happily. "After all, I AM an-"

"Hey!" I stop, look back at the sound of Todd's voice to see him helping Rupert up the path, one of Rupert's arms around Todd's shoulder to support him.

"Hi guys!" I call, waving.

"Are you alright?" Rupert asks, his voice raised so I can hear.

"Yep! I'm-"

"REBOOT UNSUCCESSFUL!" Di66-R suddenly yells, making me look back at it to see it going haywire again.

"Ack!" I exclaim, jumping back as it wildly spins in circles, trying to avoid the sharp claws from slicing me.

"MISS ADVEN!" I hear Rupert yell, followed by uneven, running footsteps, telling me he's running up the path.

"Come at me robot!" I say, then jumping in the air and landing right on top of the robot in a crouch, grabbing the drill to keep from falling off.

"What are you?! Crazy?!" Todd yells, I only catching a flash of green and a flash of red and white as the robot spins, making me spin as well.

"I'm insane! You know that!" I tell Todd, starting to get a bit dizzy from the spinning. _'I gotta do this fast!'_

_ 'XAVIA GET OFF OF THIS ROBOT!' _Sky Spine roars at me, over protectiveness in his voice.

_'Chillax.' _I tell him, forcing open a panel on the robot with one hand. _'I know what I'm doing!'_

I then proceed to rip out a fistful of wires, making the robot fall the ground, I jumping off and landing in a crouch before it does so.

"Ms. Adven! Are you alright?!" Rupert asks, hurrying over to me and helping me to stand up.

"Yup!" I tell him, smiling happily. "I'm good!"

"Oh..." Rupert sighs, relived. "Thank goodness..."

"I don't think your dad will be too happy about this..." Todd says, making us look at the robot which lays on the ground, a few sparks crackling through the wires that stick out from the opened side due to me ripping them out.

"...Eh heh..." I laugh quietly and awkwardly, my smile the same. "Sorry..."

"That's alright..." Rupert sighs. "I...er..."

"I can fix it!" I say, my feet planted firmly, one hand on my hip and the other one raised up with determination.

"You ca-" Before Rupert can finish, I set to work taking out the damaged wires, and redoing some other damages which the parts are hot to the touch, telling me the robot also over heated.

"This thing needs a cooling system." I tell Rupert, Todd handing me tools as I ask for them, my goggles over my eyes. "And better programming. The main frame isn't fully developed, so it can't do everything it's supposed to do, thus the parts over heated and melted the wire coverings, causing the entire thing to short circuit."

"..." Rupert blinks with surprise, and looks at me. "You...you have a very good understanding of this."

"Thanks!" I tell him, smiling. His face gets a bit red, and he quickly looks back down at the robot.

_'What is it with him?' _I wonder, returning my focus to Di66-R

_'WHY MUST YOU BE SO OBLIVIOUS?!' _Trident and Sky Spine yell in unison, smashing their heads against imaginary tables.

_'OBLIVIOUS TO WHAT?!' _I ask. They only keep smashing their heads, making me mentally huff with irritation.

_'Careful.' _Fire Spike tells me. _'That screw drivers about to slip.' _

_ 'Huh?' _I look at the screw I putting back in to see Fire Spike's right. _'Oh. Thanks!' _I fix back, do some more touch ups, then close the panel, allowing Di66-R to float back up into the air.

"System restored." Di66-R says. "Full functionality restored."

"I did it!" I say, jumping in the air with glee.

"Yeah!" Todd says, standing up. "Good work!"

"Thank you Ms. Adven." Rupert says, standing up and putting his hand on his side.

"Why do you call me Ms. Adven?" I ask, pushing my goggles up.

"..." Rupert stands there for a second. "I...don't know your first name."

"Todd didn't tell you?" I ask.

"How'd you know we were rooming together?!" Todd asks, surprised.

"Rupert asked about the album." I tell Todd, looking at him. "So, it stands to reason the only way he found out about is because you two are sharing a bungalow."

"...Oh..." Todd says, hanging his head.

"But anyways," I say, looking back at Rupert with my smile on my face. "my name's Xavia."

"Xavia?" Rupert asks.

"That's m' name!" I tell him happily.

"..." Rupert stands there a second, then smiles. "That's...a very nice name."

"Thanks Rupert!" I tell him.

"Are you sure you're not just saying to make her smile?" Todd asks, a happy look of mischief on his face. "After all, you do-" problematic

"IT WOULD BE VERY _PROBLEMATIC _TO YOUR HEALTH IF YOU KEPT TALKING." Rupert says, getting in front of Todd in a second with one of his hands over Todd's mouth.

"Whelp, th' robo's fixed and we're all okay!" I say. "...Well, aside from you getting hit..." I say, making Rupert turn back to look at me.

"You're sure yer alright?" I ask, my hand over his hand, which is over his side where Di66-R hit him.

"Y-YES I'M QUITE ALRIGHT!" Rupert blurts rather loudly, jumping back as his face turns red.

"You're sure?" I ask. "I could take a look at it if you want me to. I did take a class in-"

"NO!" Rupert says. "TH-THAT ALRIGHT! I'M FINE! I ASURE YOU I'M FINE!" Rupert tells me, taking a big step back with his other hand up in a 'halt' motion while his face gets redder.

"..." I say nothing, but just blink. "O...K...then." I then get my smile back on my face. "But all's well that ends well! Th' robot's fixed and functional!"

"...Yes..." Rupert says, relaxing a bit. "You...DID save my father's company from complete financial ruin..." He thinks for a second. "Very well. When we launch Di66-R, I shall see to it that you receive the very first one."

"Ah...No thank you." I tell him politely.

"Come now. There is no reason for hesitation." Rupert tells me. "This is what field tests are for. With proper modifications, it will never do such a thing again. You...you will accept one...won't you?" He asks, taking a half step forward, panic starting to pop in his eyes.

"No thank you." I tell him again, still polite.

"...I...I don't...quite understand..." Rupert tells me, confusion dotting his eyes in shape that remind me of question marks.

"For a smart guy, you're not very bright. You know that?" Todd tells Rupert, making him and I look at him. "We don't wanna robot 'cause it would take all the fun out of it! No Fighter wants someone else to dig up fossil rocks. They wanna do it themselves! Right Xavia?" Todd asks, looking at me.

"Correcto-muno!" I tell him, smiling and giving him a thumbs up.

"..." Rupert stands for a moment. "It's...fun?...Fun...Hmm..." He turns away from us. "Come Di66-R! We must be off!" He then heads down the path, Di66-R floating after him.

"WHEEEEW!" Todd says, wiping his arm across his forehead. "I dunno about you, but I'm exhausted! Imma going to Cranial City for a little nap."

"A nap does sound nice." I say. "With a side of lunch, course!"

"Ah...does sound good." Todd says. "Well, I'll see ya later!"

"Bye-bye!" I call as Todd runs down the path.

_'Ah...this was an eventful morning.' _I think, walking down the path.

_'I'll say...' _Sky Spine agrees.

_'I'd like a nap!' _Trident says, happily and lazily.

_'...' _Fire Spike says nothing, but I feel his mind working strangely and calmly. _'But the day is not over.' _He tells us. _'I sense storm clouds.'_

_ '...Sense?' _Trident, Sky Spine, and I all ask in unison.

_'Yes...' _Fire Spike says, still calm.

_'...He's right...' _I say, feeling a dark shadow pass over me and settling in the marrow of my bones. _'Something's gonna happen...'_

* * *

**AN-AND DONE!**

**Xavia: YAY~!**

**Magma: Indeed!**

**Charzard0312: Yeah...I realized I had done it a couple times, went back trying to find each time, so...I guess I missed one...**

**Guest: Yes. The Staff members had to shoot them with tranquilizers since Trident was trying to impale Rockin' Billy on his horns, and Sky Spine was trying to rip him to shreds.**

**Chi-San: YAY! VICTORY! :D But, yes. Fire Spike is correct about their bickering and squabbling. As for what Xavia said, I just HAD to do that! XD And yes. IT'S SO FREAKIN' ADORABLE ABOUT RUPER BEING PROTECTIVE OF XAVIA! X3 Kinda makes ya wonder how she's so oblivious...**

**Reshiramluverfusion: YAYZ~!**

**mysterydude123: Ah...**

**Pokemonfan6000: ...Murder a poster of what? ?_?**

**1T1S1T: Will do~!**

**Greywing44: I will see what I can do.**

**Sky Spine: Magma doesn't own FFC...**

**Trident: See that review box down there? Go ahead. Leave a review. YOU KNOW YOU WANNA...**

**Fire Spike: We'll be back next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-And we're back.**

**Trident: Magma does not own FFC!**

**Sky Spine: 'Cause if they did, they'd make it into an Anime.**

**Magma: YES I WOULD! :D**

* * *

Chapter Six

_'So what do ya thinks gonna happen?' _Trident asks me as I exit the dig site.

_'I dunno...I...I just don't.' _I tell him. _'But that dark shadow is in the marrow of my bones.' _After a bit of silent walking, I come to Cranial City's center stairway and head up it.

"Hey, did you hear?" I stop, and slightly turn my head to look at two Fighters talking. "Someone just stole the Mammoth Vision video screen!" A boy tells the woman Fighter.

"Why would someone steal something so big?!" The woman asks, confused and shocked at the news.

"I don't know." The boy fighter shrugs. "I guess they have a back up one though, so they'll be able to use that."

_'Thieves?' _Fire Spike asks with interest.

_'Sounds like it.' _I tell him, still standing how I was.

_'Why would they want some giant TV?' _Sky Spine asks. _'I mean, really. What're they gonna do? Play video games on it?'_

_ 'I'm not sure...' _I tell him.

_'__**AGH!**__' _Trident yells with shock out of nowhere, making Sky Spine mentally fall over from surprise.

_'WHAT THE BONE?!' _Sky Spine roars at him, jumping up and growling, baring his teeth.

_'The Mammoth Vision!' _Trident says. _'It's coming this way!' _The sound of helicopter blades fills my ears, and I look up to see the giant TV flying over the square to where it's in front of the museum, angled towards the center of the square, which is where I hurry to while a crowd of people pour into the square, murmuring to one another with shock, worry, confusion, or a mixture of all three. The screen turns on to show a person standing with their back to us, wearing a cape that's black on one side with white at the ends, then white on the other side with black at the ends, and the edge is gold, red shoulder pads with golden tassels, making it look like the kind an admiral wears. Their hair, which looks nothing like hair, is bone white, while a silver crown with gold on the edge sits on their head.

"Fools!" A man's hollow voice of ominous of eeriness cackles, making some people in the crowd faces pale and shiver with a hint of fear, while I stand staring up at the screen with a blank look of wonder on my face. "Bow before Don Boneyard! The one true leader of-" He whirls around, his cape flapping and his head bobbing up some, and allowing the audience and I to see his cape covers a robe which is black with a gray swirl, has six bone shaped objects as long as my finger at the top, the edge is white, an ascot tied around his neck and tucked into the robe, and the front of his crown has a ruby. "the BareBones Brigade!" He cackles, his voice still maniacal.

The people in the crowd still have pale faces and looks of horror on their faces, except for me. My jaw just dropped and My eyes got wider at the sight of his face from when he whirled around.

His head is a skull.

_'WHAT THE BONE?!' _Sky Spine and Trident yell, shocked out of their scales while Fire Spike just blinks with surprise.

_'Xavia, is that possible?!' _Trident asks me.

_'...' _I say nothing.

_'...Xavia?' _Sky Spine asks.

_...A...living...skull... _I think, feeling the reservoir of memories at the back of my mind open, and image flooding my mind...

_A room made of stone, sunlight pouring through windows with no glass, and two hands holding a skull, lowering it down into a chest of stone, a small pedestal for it to rest on. _

I snap back to reality, the reservoir walls closing, and the hippocampus in my brain absorbing the memory I just saw.

_'...I...I think I've been there...' _Sky Spine says, dazed.

_'Like Xavia said, it is entirely possible that we were used in the fighting that occurred here several millennia ago.' _Fire Spike says.

_'We worry later!' _Trident says. _'The talking skull is doing just that!'_

"This park shall be mine!" Don Boneyard says, his voice the same evil, maniacal cackle. "And forget about digging at the volcano, for I have blocked the path! So you can forget about your precious Cup, for it will be no more!" There's whispers and a few exclamations of shock, disbelief and worry moving in waves throughout the crowd, while I stand silent, looking at the image of Don Boneyard, seeing the empty, black eye sockets, ridged cheek bones, bared teeth, and the nasal concha. He finishes with an evil cackle that makes the commotion in the crowd worsen before the Mammoth Vision turns off, and flies away, leaving people panicking.

"We do we do?!" Someone screeches with panic. "We have to keep the Cup!"

"He can't just block the path to the volcano!" Another person objects.

"OH MY GOODNESS, HE WAS A TALKING SKULL! **THEY'RE GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD! WE'RE DOOOOOMED! **_**DOOOOOOOOOMED!**_" A random person yells, probably about to pass out from shock induced hysteria.

"DID YOU SEE THAT XAVIA?!" Todd yells, running over to me as his arms rapidly wave up and down to the point that they're blurs, just like a panicking madman. "That guy was a talking skull! What're we gonna do?! We came here to win the Cup, but he said he was gonna stop it!"

"..." I say nothing, but keep staring blankly at the spot where the Mammoth Vision had been, my eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"...Xavia?" Todd asks timidly.

"...**AWESOME!**" I yell, a huge smile lighting up my face, and Todd falling over like in the cartoons. "DID YOU SEE THAT?! That was so cool! He defied the laws of science, being just a skull but being able to live and talk just like a normal person! And talk about being straight faced! He must be th' best liar in the whole world since people wouldn't be able to see pupils dilate when he lies or his heart beat quicken!"

"..." Todd just stands, looking at me with utter disbelief. "...Xavia, I know you're literally fearless, but...really? You're AMAZED at him?"

"YEAH I AM!" I tell Todd, looking at him excitedly. "But, back to the important part about the Cup, I'm gonna do somethin' 'bout whatever it is blockin' th' path to Mt. Krakanak." Before Todd can say anything, I quickly run down the stairway and down the path to the dig site, going as fast as my legs allow. _'Okay guys! We're gonna get onto that dig site, beat those baddies then laugh triumphantly as they scurry away in fear of our awesomeness, and NOTHING WILL-'_

I then slam into a boulder that I miraculously did not see, despite it being smack-dab in the middle of the path.

_'Xavia!' _I hear Trident and Sky Spine exclaim, while Fire Spike wraps his mind around mine, probing it in case I did any brain damage.

_'Are you alright?' _He asks. _'You're not hurt, correct?'_

_ 'Nah...I'm okay.' _I tell him, sitting up and rubbing my poor nose. Standing up, I survey the boulder to see this is what Don B. meant when he said the path was blocked. The boulder is made of the same red volcanic rock, it has cracks webbing it's surface and I can see the absence of obsidian in it._ 'Okay, Boulder!' _I say, pulling my pick from my pack and putting over one of my shoulders, getting in a firm stance and pointing at the boulder in one deft motion. _'Prepare to face your end!' _

I then grab the handle with both my hands, arching it over my head, then hit it against the boulder, only to have another crack appear.

_'...This may take awhile.' _Sky Spine says.

"Hey Xavia!" Todd calls, making me look to see him running up the path towards me. He looks at the boulder, noticing my pick in my hand. "...Yeah, that's a big rock all right. I don't think we can do anything about this."

"Screw doubt!" I say, determined. "I shall make this rock crumble!" I yell as I hit my pick against it again.

"I mean, you're good and all, but this thing's on a whole different level." Todd tells me.

"Yeah..." I agree. "A whole different level BELOW my level!"

"...Cleaver." Todd tells me, nodding.

"Yup." I tell him, nodding as well. "But, it would take me a bit to break through this, so Imma gonna fly over instead."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Todd yells, his eyes a tormented sea of horror and shock. "The BB Brigade could be anywhere in there! They'd ambush you!"

"They're at the top of the volcano Todd." I tell him flatly.

"...HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT?!" Todd asks, his eyes now overflowing with utter confusion.

"Well, the boulder." I tell him, putting a hand on the red volcanic rock. "When rocks are heated to a high temperature for extended periods of time often, then they get cracked, so it stands to reason that this had to be near the lava from the volcano so it could be cracked like this." I look back at Todd, who just stands, looking at me dumbly. "Besides, these black spots in the red rock is obsidian, which is made when lava comes in contact water, so there's no possible way water could get close enough to any molten lava without evaporating, thus they have to be at the top of the volcano."

"...Why do you make me feel stupid?" Todd asks sadly.

"Ah, I'm just being observant is all." I tell him with a shrug. _Jets, ON! _I think, activating my jet boots, making me fly up into the air, allowing passage over the rock, to the empty dig site. Running across it, I make my way over the bridge, my destination: the top of the volcano.

* * *

~Rupert~

"Todd?" The said boy looks over his shoulder at Rupert, who stands with a bit of confusion on his face while Di66-R floats next to him.

"Oh, hi Rupert." Todd says, lowering his pick.

"Why...I was sure Xavia would be the one trying to remove this boulder." Rupert tells Todd, explaining his confusion.

"Oh. Xavia flew over this thing and went to stop the BareBones Brigade." Todd tells Rupert, going back to his work.

"..." Rupert blinks, then getting mad. "AND YOU LET HERE GO ALONE?!" He roars, making Todd whirl around to look at him, surprised.

"Well, she has her vivosaurs!" He tells Rupert.

"Stand aside!" Rupert orders, then pointing at the boulder. "Di66-R! Destroy that boulder _NOW!"_

"Yes, sir or madam." Di66-R says, floating towards the boulder, Todd stepping aside. "It would be my pleasure to assist you." It then beings pelting the rock, chips of it flying off.

"I don't care how long it takes, I have to get over there." Rupert mumbles to himself.

"You just wanna protect Xavia." Todd says.

"Well-! What if I do?!" Rupert demands, his face getting red.

"Then you _liiiiiike_ her~!" Todd says.

"WILL YOU STOP WITH YOUR CHILDISH GAMES?!" Rupert yells, mad at the green-clad boy.

"Boulder destroyed." Di66-R says, getting the attention of both boys, who look with surprise to see the boulder was now a pile of rubble.

"...That was faster that I had anticipated." Rupert says, then looking back at Todd. "What are you going to do? Are you coming as well?"

"..." Todd stands there, poker faced for a second, then suddenly falls to his knees, grabbing his stomach. "OOOOOOOH! My stomach HUUUUURTS! I shouldn't have eaten mayonnaise that had been left in the sun..."

_THAT'S DISGUSTING! _Rupert thinks, appalled. _Is this normal for him?! How come he's not dead from food poisoning?!_

"Sorry...go on without me." Todd says, laying on his side with misery, Rupert sighing.

"Fine." He says. "Come Di66-R!"

"Yes sir or madam." Di66-R says, following Rupert out onto the dig site.

* * *

I peek over a rock I'm crouched behind, being down on one knee, and looking at two guys in strange outfits. The men have on the same uniforms, which are pitch black, have black vests that arch over their shoulders, white gloves, long black sleeves with a white line, a white skull with three white lines on the front of the vest, and the three lines go all the way around, and connect to a white line going down the back. Skin tight, black hoods with a white line going down the middle are pulled over their heads, black one-way glasses with white on the edge is over their eyes, thick, white belts, black pants with a white line, and white shoes.

"So, do you think they'll get pass our boulder?" One of the men asks the other.

"'Course not!" The other tells him. "After all, it's too _rockin' _for them to handle!" They laugh, while I roll my eyes and mentally groan at the corny joke.

_'WOW that was bad.' _Sky Spine thinks, rolling his eyes.

_'Let's just beat these guys.' _I think, about to stand up when someone grabs my collar, yanking me up into the air.

"Well, looks like we have a little spy!" A man says, wearing the same uniform as the other two men.

"...Eh heh?" I ask, smiling awkwardly.

"Hey! We gotta spy here!" The man says, holding me against him with his arms so I can't run, and going over to the other two men, who look at us.

"SHE'S SO ADORABLE!" One of them says, making the other smack him upside the head.

"Quiet!" He says. "...It is true though." He then smiles some. "I've heard about her. I heard people say that there's an adorable girl fighting in the Cup, and that she's an extraordinarily good Fighter."

"Well, then it has to be her." The man holding me says. "I don't think anyone could get more adorable than this."

"I'M _NOT_ ADORABLE!" I yell, kicking my legs. "WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT?! REALLY! CAN YOU GUYS NOT SEE THROUGH THOSE GIANT SUNGLASSES OR SOMETHING?!"

"..." They all stand there, surprised no doubt.

"...Well, she's good at yelling." One of the men says.

"Anyways," The other says. "do you think you'd like to join the BareBones Brigade?"

"...AND HELP Y'ALL STOP THE CUP?!" I yell, appalled at the idea. "DINO, NO!"

"Well, then what do we do with her?" The man holding me asks.

"We could keep her captive or something!" One of the other two suggests. "Demand the islands for her in exchange!"

"Not a bad idea!" The other says.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" A Dino Medal flies from my black side pouch, it glowing then...TURNS INTO A HUMAN?!

"Sky Spine!" I exclaim, understanding it has to be him. His hair is blonde and spiky, he's wearing a backwards sky blue baseball cap, his eyes are blue, he's wearing fingerless sky blue gloves with black bars on the back of the hand, a sky blue vest and a black one suit, so he's wearing something much similar to my body suit except his is pure black, has no pockets, the pants legs are long, and it has no sleeves, while his shoes are thick soled, sky blue boots with black soles and bars on them.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" One of BareBones Brigade goons exclaims, jumping back right as Sky Spine jumps at him, who then karate chops him on the head, knocking the goon out and then round housing the other, making him slam back into a rock knocking him out, then looking at the guy who's holding me.

"Put 'er down or _else."_ Sky Spine tells him, stepping towards us, cracking his knuckles.

"..." The guy holding me steps back, shaking, and I bite his hand, making him release me and cry out in pain, allowing Sky Spine to snatch me up and run past him, back down the path some.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asks, his hands on my shoulders and on one knee. He's much taller than me due to the fact he looks to be about fifteen in this form.

"..." I blink, then smile happily. "Yep! I'm okay!"

"..." He sighs with relief, then hugs me. "You're so adorable."

"Ah...How many times do I have to tell you I'm not?" I ask him.

"Xavia!" Sky Spine and I both look to see Rupert running up the path, spotting Sky Spine hugging me, causing anger to erupt in his eyes like a volcano. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" He roars, running right at Sky Spine, who just blinks with a flat look on his face, stands up, and grabs Rupert by the front of his coat when he gets close enough, Sky Spine then lifting him up above him.

"Relax." Sky spine tells Rupert, who's surprised at what just happened. "I'm on her side."

"He's one of my vivosaurs!" I tell Rupert, smiling, making him blink with surprise while realization swirls as gold in his eyes.

"Ah...yes..." He says as Sky Spine sets him down, releasing his coat. "I've heard of vivosaurs that are able to do this. Red Ranger, his vivosaurs can do that."

"NO WAY!" I exclaim, amazed. "Oh, but before we get side tracked, there's BB Brigade goons up at the top of this place. Sky Spine knocked two of them out, but there's still one conscious up there."

"Then let's go get him." Rupert tells me, nodding. I nod as well, Sky Spine going into his medal, which I catch and slip into my side pouch, both of us running up, then ducking behind the rock I hid behind to see another one on his feet, putting us against two.

"Do you think anyone else will get past the boulder?" One of them asks.

"I dunno...I don't think they can break it."

"Actually, we've reduced your boulder to pebbles." Rupert says, both of us running over, making the two goons look at us.

"What?!" One of them exclaims with shock.

"How did your little boyfriend break our beautiful boulder?!" The other demands.

_**"I AM NOT HER BOYFIREND!"**_ **(But he wishes he was. XD) **Rupert roars, his face redder than his coat and his eyes having angry venom that boils in them. "I BARELY EVEN KNOW HER!"

"Pft. Whatever." The goon says.

"Yeah, our boneysaurs are gonna make you pay rich boy!" The other goon says.

_'...Boneysaurs?' _I wonder. _'What the dino are those?'_

_ 'Haven't you called him rich boy before?' _Sky Spine asks.

_'Well, of course Rupert can pay!' _Trident says. _'He's rich! He called him rich boy, didn't he?'_

_ 'NOT PAY LIKE THAT!' _Sky Spine roars.

_'Really, you two...' _Fire Spike says, his eyes closed and shaking his head.

"...Boneysaurs?" I ask, confusion swirling and whirling in mine and Rupert's eyes.

"Oh come now, that's just _absurd."_ Rupert tells them, doubtful.

"Shut up!" One of the goons snaps. "It is not! BareBones Brigade members get special skeletal vivosaurs called boneysaurs!"

"They're horrifying nightmares straight from our boss Don Boneyard!" The other goon says.

"If they're like that, then wouldn't they terrify you as well?" I ask, making the two goons and Rupert look at me. "So, exactly how do we know you're not telling us this to try to scare us? I mean, boneysaurs? _Really? _If they're so scary them shouldn't they have names that strike fear? And how do we know they're real even? After all, first we had dinosaurs, then vivosaurs, and now boneysaurs. What next? Zombiesaurs?" **(The irony XD)**

"..." They all say nothing, while I stand there, my face blank and waiting for an answer.

"You won't be so fearless when we grind your bones to make bread!" One of the goons says, pulling out medals.

"So now you're cannibals?" Rupert asks as he and I pull out our teams. "AND you're going to kill us? Are you sure your superior will be pleased when they hear of that?"

"ARGH!" The other goon says, pulling medals out. "These kids take everything so literal!"

"That's because it makes you mad!" I say, smiling and releasing my team. The goon has a team of skeletal dinosaurs, the 'boneysaurs' he referred to. They're built like Lambeos, their skeletons are held together by a black, shadow like substance while their eyes are a violet red with eeriness swirling in them, along flecks of ominousity.

"B-Lambeo!" The goon yells, he having first turn. "Boney Chomp of Aeros!" The B-Lambeo charges at Sky Spine, then ramming it's shoulder into his chest, doing thirty-five damage before it gets back on its side of the battlefield. "End turn!"

"Sky Spine, Wind Blast on B-Lambeo!" I shout, causing Sky Spine to throw his head back, the thunderous roar booming a vibrating through the air as the sea green waves of wind hit B-Lambeo, dealing one hundred twenty-six damage. "End turn!"

The goon has the B-Lambeo redo the attack, doing thirty-five more damage to Sky Spine.

"Trident, use Running Smash on B-Lambeo!" I command, causing Trident to charge straight at the boneysaur, crashing his horns into it, forcing the boneysaur into its medal. "End Turn!"

The goon rotates his team to have a new B-Lambeo up front, has it do the same attack on Sky Spine, rotates to where the remaining one is in the front AZ, has it do the attack, causing seventy-three damage to Sky Spine all together.

"Sky Spine, Wind Blast on B-Lambeo!" I shout, Sky Spine repeating the attack on the B-Lambeo, knocking out one hundred twenty six LP from it. "Now Trident, Running Smash on B-Lambeo!" Following my order, Trident charges at B-Lambeo, his horns crashing right into the side of the boneysaur, causing it to fall onto its side, putting it into its medal. "End Turn!"

The goon has the remaining one rotated to the front AZ, having it do the same attack on Sky Spine, dealing thirty-eight damage.

"Sky Spine, you know what to do!" I tell him, allowing him to growl with pleasure, releasing the booming roar and the wind blasts that hit the B-Lambeo, doing one hundred twenty-four damage. "Trident, end the battle with Running Smash!" I command, causing Trident to repeat the attack, sending the boneysaur into its medal.

"NOOOOOO!" The goon I defeated yells, in obvious despair. "We lost!"

"They're completely unfazed by the horror of our boneysaurs!" The other goon says, Rupert pocketing his Dino Medals with a look on his face that practically had a victorious 'Hmph' look to it.

"Don't think you're hot stuff for beating up on a couple of lackeys!" The goon I defeated tells us.

_'I thought they were in despair.' _I think, a blank look on my face.

_'Mood swings will do that.' _Fire Spike says, them already in my side pouch.

_'True...' _I think, agreeing.

"Our boss, Don Boneyard, is the meanest dude around." The goon continues. "He'll turn your bones to jelly!"

_'I thought it was bread.' _I think.

"Yeah!" The other agrees, stepping forward. "And Don Boneyard has three commanders that almost as strong as he is! They'll beat you so bad, your own mom won't recognize you!"

_'I'd like to see them try...' _Sky Spine growls.

"You're cruisin' for a bruisin' now, chumps." The goon I beat says. "Just remember that you asked for it!" They grab the goon that's still knocked out, then make a break for it, running past Rupert and I.

"...Those two are full of tough talk considering we just pummeled them into submission." Rupert says, both of us watching the spot where the goons disappeared, us them looking at each other. "I must admit, the BareBones Brigade does manage to inspire a certain kind of awe in me." The spots of glowing awe in his eyes tells me he's telling the truth.

"It could be due to the quick get up." I tell him. "After all, they were in despair one second, then intimidating us with confidence the next."

"..." Rupert looks away, back at where the goons ran off. "That's true."

_'...How come he never keeps eye contact?' _I wonder.

_'HOW CAN YOU NOT REALIZE IT?!' _Sky Spine and Trident ask in unison, banging their heads on an imaginary floor.

_'REALIZE WHAT?!' _I ask.

_'You two really need to stop confusing her like this.' _Fire Spike tells Sky Spine and Trident. There's a sudden buzzing, causing me to take out my Fighter's License to see I've been promoted to Fighter Level 4.

"YAY!" I exclaim with glee, jumping in the air.

"...Were...you just promoted?" Rupert asks me, making me look at him, oddly making his face get redder.

"Yep!" I tell him, smiling. "Fighter Level 4!"

"..." He says nothing, but merely blinks.

"Heeeey!" Rupert and I both look to see Todd running towards us, a small trail of dust coming from his feet.

"Hey Todd!" I call, waving.

"Are you guys okay?" He asks. "Did the BareBones Brigade show up?"

"Yes, but it was nothing we weren't able to handle." Rupert tells Todd, his voice exasperated. "They've run home to mummy now."

"Man, I miss all the fun stuff!" Todd says, stamping his foot, then suddenly perking up and smiling with mischief. "But at least you and Xavia were up here _alone_ for-"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Rupert roars, looking like he's about to go for Todd's throat.

_'Eh?'_ I wonder. "Uh...Can this wait till later? Like...when I'm not here?" I ask.

"Sure!" Todd says, smiling, and Rupert calming down.

"...Xavia?" Rupert asks, looking at me, his face still a tad bit red.

"Eh?" I ask, looking at him.

"Though this pains me some to admit, that fight was not altogether easy." He tells me, his eyes avoiding mine as they look at the ground. "I'm not sure I could have handled them without your assistance. I owe you my thanks yet again..." He looks up at my eyes, his face getting a bit redder. "So then...thank you."

"Rupert! You just acted humble!" Todd says, shocked. "...Are you feeling alright?"

"And why would you find it amusing that I offer thanks for a job well done?!" Rupert hisses, making Todd laugh.

"It's just a joke Rupert!" He tells him, I laughing as well. there's a sudden ringing, causing Rupert to pull out an expensive looking cell phone, answer it, and put it against his head.

"Hello Father. What do you need?" Rupert asks, his voice monotonous.

_'That's how he greets his dad?' _I wonder. _'They must not be on good terms...'_

_ 'I'll say.' _Trident says.

_'It could have something to do with the 'cage' you saw in his eyes.' _Fire Spike points out.

_'It has to.' _I agree.

"Oh wow!" Todd exclaims, looking at me. "Mr. Regius is the CEO of FossilDig Inc.! They don't come much bigger than that!"

"Correct, mi amigo." I say, both of us then looking back at Rupert.

"Di66-R's field test results?" Rupert asks, there being a pause after that. "I'm sorry to say that it suffers some fundamental design flaws from consumer standpoint. Some problems could be overcome with extensive redesigns, but I fear most Fighters will still have little interest. However, I believe it shows great promise as an emergency-assistance robot. ...Yes Father...I understand Father...Yes sir, of course I will win the cup. Good-bye Father." He hangs up, putting the phone back into his pocket.

"Hold on!" I say, stepping forward. "You just said you could launch th' robot so long as you made a redesign. Was that'a lie?"

"I never lie." Rupert tells me. "I do believe that Di66-R's technical problems can be overcome given enough time. However, there is a larger issue at play, which is that I do not think anyone will purchase the device. You have shown me that Fighters like to dig as much as battle. They seem to find it...fun."

"Yeah!" I say, throwing a fist in the air.

"That's right! You get it now!" Todd tells him, smiling. "C'mon Xavia, let's get back to Cranial City. We can come back here and dig to our heart's content later, m'kay?"

"Sounds like'a plan man!" I tell Todd, giving him a thumbs-up. We then turn, running down the path to Cranial City.

* * *

~Rupert~

Rupert watches the two go, his eyes trained on the smiling face of Xavia, making his face get a bit warm, making him look down at the ground.

_Why must she be so...so...so..._

_ 'You know, I've been wondering what you were going to say back in the jungle the other day. You never finished it.' _Mapo tells Rupert.

_'Why...Why must she be so...charming?' _

_ 'Charming?'_

_ 'Yes! I mean, after all, she has thick, long, trailing black hair, those pretty brown eyes, that sweet, adorable smile, perfect...she's just that! Perfection! She's so nice! How...' _He looks back at the path the two just ran down. _'...How can someone as nice and as wonderful as her, share that loving warmth with someone as cold and myself?'_

* * *

Todd and I walk up the steps to Cranial City square, hearing the sound of helicopter blades, making us look up the see the Mammoth Vision coming this way.

"The Mammoth Vision is coming around again!" Todd says, stating the obvious.

"Please don't let it be Don Boneyard yelling at us again." I say as Todd and I walk to the center of the square, a crowd gathering to look up at the screen. Rather than the talking skull, it shows Joe standing in his office, smiling his warm smile at us through the screen. _Joe! _I think with glee, perking up.

"Howdy fellow Caliosteo Cup Fighters." He starts, everyone having his attention. "Now, y'all may already know this, but..." He looks off to the side, giving us a side look at his facial profile. "It seems we're being hassled by a band'a thieves called the BareBones Brigade." He looks back at us, serious look on his face. "They're tellin' us we gotta cancel th' Caliosteo Cup an' vamoose outta this here park once and fer all. Well, horse feathers ta that! This here Cup is my dream, and I know it's shared by y'all. So if they want me ta cancel it, they're just gonna havta saddle up an' make me!" He raises a fist with determination. "The Caliosteo Cup will _never_ surrender! We'll beat them varmints, or mah ain't Joe Wildwest!" He tells us, smiling adventurously and doing a two finger salute.

"Yeah! You tell 'em Joe!" Someone in the crowd says as everyone bursts into cheer.

"Yeah! Get 'em! Saddle up!" Todd says, throwing a fist in the air.

"Show 'em who's in charge cowboy!" I say, jumping in the air.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Todd and I take out our Paleopagers, the Mammoth Vision flying off and people diffusing from the crowd.

"The Caliosteo Cup Round 3 matches will being shortly." The staff member says over the Paleopagers. "Nell has been selected as Xavia's Round 3 opponent. Please get ready, then check in at Cranial City's Fossil Stadium." The staff member signs off, allowing us to put the pagers away.

"I'll be waiting at Fossil Stadium Xavia." Todd tells me, then smiling. "I'm counting on you!"

"Don't worry!" I tell him. "I won't let you down!"

"Okay!" Todd says, giving me a thumbs-up. "Make sure you're prepared for anything before the battle!" I nod, following him as he runs into the Fighter Station, him heading to the stands and I into the Commons Room. It has a red violet floor, dark salmon and mahogany benches, pinkish red lockers, cacti in the corners, light pink, red and dark red walls, and a red door with pink zigzags on it. There's less Fighters in here now, but still enough for there to be a constant chattering noise. I come to the door, which has my opponent Nell standing there. Her brown hair is in pigtails held up by light sea green ribbons, she has a butter cup yellow dress with a light sea green bow and parasol, and yellow shoes.

"BWA HA HA HA!" She laughs evilly, making me look at her, my face still straight.

"Eh?" I ask, making Nell look at me and giggle.

"Did I sound evil right there? After seeing Don Boneyard, I decided to start laughing like him." She tells me.

"The next match is Nell vs. Xavia." The announcer says. "Combatants should enter the stadium immediately."

"Now I shall crush you in battle!" Nell tells me evilly.

"Challenge accepted." I tell her. We walk up to the door which then slides open, the crowd cheering as we walk out to our sides of the Battle Area, releasing our teams. She has a Yango, Berto, and Sungari. The Yango is built like a Stego, is black with fire on it, and sunglow orange spikes. The Berto is a purplish-gray with a pinkish purple underside, red claws, and rock like hide on its head, back, shoulders, and thighs. The Sungari is built like a Ptera, is pink with teal wings and a teal crest on its head.

"Sky Spine, Wind Blast on Berto!" I tell him, making the T-Rex built vivosaur to throw his head back and release the booming roar and sea green, solid waves of air that strike Berto, depleting three fourths of his health. "End turn!"

"Sungari Beam on Menchi!" Nell commands, followed by her new, evil laughter. Obeying, Sungari then flaps higher into the air, then releasing a roar that's accompanied by rainbow-ish hoops that hit Fire Spike, who takes thirty-two damage, just shaking it off.

_'How did that not enrage you?!' _Sky Spine asks.

_'Meditation.' _He answers. _'Enragement is when the heart is set on fire. However, smoke rises, so, when your heart burns with rage, smoke clouds the mind. Due to my meditation, I have gained the ability to overcome enragement when it is part of an attack.'_

_ 'Mr. Calm-and-cool...'_ Sky Spine grumbles, then turning his eyes back at the opposing side.

"End turn!" Nell calls, making me smile.

"Sky Spine, finish off Berto with Wind Blast!" I tell him, Sky Spine repeating the attack, taking away the rest of Berto LP, sending the vivosaur into his medal. "Now Trident, use Running Smash on Yango!" Rearing back then charging forward, Trident smashes his horns right into Yango's flank, dealing fifty-three damage, and making the fire vivo stumble to the side, then regain his footing as Trident comes back to our side.

"I won't let you defeat me!" Nell shouts, mad. "Sungari, use Sungari beam on Tricera!" Flapping up higher yet again, Sungari releases the roar, the hoops hitting Trident, making him stumble back and enraging him, as well as doing twenty-three damage.

_Oh boy. _I think.

"Yango! Spike Tail on Tricera!" Following orders, Yango gets on his hind legs, then swirls around, striking Trident, dealing nine damage.

_'HA! He's calls__THAT an attack?!' _Trident mocks.

_'Trident, calm yourself.' _Fire Spike tells him, making Trident whip his head to look at him, steam flaring from his nostrils while anger spews in his eyes like lava from a volcano.

_'Say that again! See what happens!'_

_ 'Hey! Hold on a minute!' _Sky Spine yells, getting mad and looking at Trident. _'I'M the one with the anger management!'_

_ 'What's that supposed to mean?!' _Trident asks him.

_'Fire Spike's the calm, cool, smart one, you're the hyper-active insane one, and I'm the one that's always looking for a fight and explodes a lot!'_

_ 'Oh, so, I can't be different for a bit?!'_

_ 'DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!' _Sky Spine roars - mentally and verbally - then charges right at Trident, who stumbles, then charges back at Sky Spine, locking them into a battle.

"...Well, this is interesting." Ty Ranno says.

"IS EVEN ALLOWED?!" Trip Cera asks, about to go into panic.

_'GUYS! Calm-'_

_ 'STAY OUTTA THIS!' _They both roar, cutting me off. Fire Spike, sighing, lumbers over to them, then swings around, his tail knocking them off their balance and dragging them, they then rolling and stopping almost in their spots.

_'That's enough.' _Fire Spike tells them, his voice firm. _'I don't care if you skirmish in our minds, but out here in the field, fighting like this is intolerable. Both of you should know better than to break out fighting each other in the middle of something like this, and yelling at Xavia. There's no reason to take it out on her, and you could very easily embarrass her by the action you two took. Both of you should be ashamed.' _As he calmly walks back to his area, guilt and shame fill Sky Spine and Trident, the feelings crashing against each other like waves on a storm-cursed sea.

"...Uhm...Menchi Stomp on Yango?" I ask, Fire Spike rearing up on his hind legs, and they coming down on Yango, causing eighty-four damage, sending Yango into his medal. "End turn!"

"Sungari, Sungari Beam on Trident!" Nell yells, Sungari repeating the attack, doing twenty-two damage. "End turn!"

"Fire Spike, Menchi Stomp on Sungari!" I call, Fire Spike repeating the attack, completely wiping out Sungari's LP, sending the vivosaur into its medal as the crowd bursts into cheers.

In the Lobby...

"You did it again, Xavia!" Todd cheers, making me smile. "I knew you could!"

"Thanks Todd!" I tell him with glee.

"That was a smoking-hot battle!" Terry says, making Todd and I look to see him walking over to us. "Congratulations for clearing Round 3! Here's a prize for making it this far." He hands me a _very _ big rock, making me stumble back from the weight, then somehow manage to get it into my backpack.

"Thanks Terry!" I tell him, a weary smile on my face from the effort of having to lift the rock.

"It's a giant fossil rock." Terry tells me, still smiling. "It actually contains all four parts!"

"EH?!" I exclaim, shocked. "That's amazing!"

"True, but the thing's a nightmare to clean on your own." Terry tells me, though still smiling. "You might have better luck if you take it to Clean Z. Fossil's Cleaning Party Emporium."

_I believe a shorter name is in order. _I think.

"Good luck in the next round!" Terry tells me with another smile, then heading off for his office.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Taking out our Paleopagers, Todd and I see the image of a staff member on the screen.

"All Round 3 matches of the Caliosteo Cup are now complete. Tomorrow, a new dig site will open: Rainbow Canyon! Rainbow Canyon sparkles with color and is home to a variety of elemental types. Fighters are urged to travel there and prepare for Round 4."

"Hooray!" Todd exclaims with glee, jumping in the air. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Ditto!" I say in agreement, jumping in the air as well. "But until then, I'm starved and I'm gonna get somethin' to eat."

"Alright. See ya later!"

"Bye!" I tell Todd, waving as I leave the Station, then heading out to the Fighter's Camp. The bungalows are made of dark brown wood, with a cactus growing at each corner. I go into mine to find myself in a small living room with a tan sofa, brown wooden floor boards, dusty red rug, a coffee table painted red, and a TV on a red stand. Next to the door is a window that lets in the evening sun, there's another one next to the TV, and the walls are light gold with sandy baseboards.

I look through the archway on the right wall, into a sandy colored kitchen with light gold and gold accents. The refrigerator, stove, sink, counters and cabinets are against the right wall with a window above the sink and the other outside wall. Going through a sandy colored door on the wall across from the front door into a bedroom with a bunk bed and desk.

The bunk bed is red with light red blankets and white sheets. The room has the same walls as the living room, except with a red carpet. The desk is a pinkish color, and in the upper left corner with a rolling chair the same color, and lamp on the desk top. There's two windows, one on the left side of the desk, then one left of the bunk bed which is in the upper right corner.

I open the sandy door just next to the foot of the bunk bed into a nice bathroom with light red and red accents, a shower/tub, vanity and toilet.

_'I gotta admit, they do a good job of matching the bungalows to the islands.' _I tell my team, getting some stuff from the fridge in the kitchen.

_'Xavia?' _Trident asks sheepishly. _'I'm...I am REALLY sorry about going haywire...'_

_ 'Aw, don't worry 'bout it!' _I tell him as I heat up some hot dogs in the microwave. _'After all, you and Sky Spine fight all the time. Besides, you were mad and couldn't help it.' _I then mentally smile. _'So, please promise me you won't beat yerself up.'_

_ 'DONE!'_ He tells me, mentally giving me a death hug. I smile, then finish making my hot dogs, clean up the kitchen, then eat my hot dogs, washing the dish.

_'Now, what should I do for the rest of the day?' _I wonder.

_'...I dunno.' _Sky Spine says lazily.

_'Oh! I know!' _I then run into the bedroom, open my pack from where it sits at the foot of my bed, get a block of carving wood and my knife, then go outside and sit on the steps as I carve the wood away.

After awhile...

_'DONE!' _I think, throwing my arms in the air while a red box with a black ribbon sits in front of me.

_'Who's it for?'_ Trident asks, curious.

_'For Rupert! Who else?' _I ask him, putting the box in my pack which I then pull on, then exiting the bungalow. _'Now, he and Todd are both in 164, so that's not too far from-' _I then see Rupert walking this way, his hands behind his back. _'AAACK! I can't let 'em know! It's gotta be a surprise, and if I walk that way he'll get suspicious!'_

_ 'QUICK! ACT CASUAL!' _Trident yells.

_'No need to yell.' _Sky Spine tells him. I sit on the steps, pulling out my HGS, turn it on, and start playing Fortress Fighters. After a moment, a shadow crosses over me, making me pause the game and look up to see Rupert.

"I...was hoping you'd be here." He tells me, his face already getting flustered and red.

_'What IS IT with him and getting like this?!' _I wonder.

_'__**WHY?!**__' _Sky Spine and Trident yell, banging their heads against each other.

_'One day...' _Fire Spike sighs.

"Anything I can do for you Rupert?" I ask, smiling, which just seems to make him tense.

"Erm...well..." He looks away at the ground, nervousy flowing rapidly in his eyes. "I...I wanted to thank you for your assistance with Di66-R, so..." He looks back at me, taking a breath. "I...wanted to give you these." He holds out his hands, a chocolate cupcake in one hand and a red rose in the other, making me squeal with glee.

"I love chocolate!" I tell him. "And cupcakes! And roses!" I then hug him, able to feel him tense more. "Thank you so much!"

"...Ah...Uhm..." Stepping back, I'm able to see his face is red, and I accept the two gifts from him. "I'm going to put this in a vase." I tell him, hurrying into the bungalow, getting a gold tinted, tall, narrow vase from the kitchen, put some water in it, then set it on the table, and put the cupcake in the fridge for later, then go back outside to see Rupert with his hands behind his back, looking at the ground, his face still red.

"You okay?" I ask him, picking up my HGS and slipping it into my pack.

"Ah...Y-yes..." He tells me, still nervous.

"...Okay!" I tell him, smiling again, which makes him blush more. _'WHAT __**IS IT **__WITH HIM?!'_

_ 'Whhhhhhhy...' _Sky Spine and Trident sadly moan, seeming like they're about to cry.

"Excuse me." Rupert and I both look to see a delivery man standing there, holding a giant, colorful basket filled with baked goods, flowers, and candies. "I'm looking for a Miss Xavia Adven."

"That's me." I tell him, raising my hand. He sets down the basket next to me, then holds out a clipboard.

"Sign this please." He tells me, handing me a pen, allowing me to sign it. "Thank you, have a nice day." Turning, he walks off.

"...Who...?" Rupert asks, looking at the basket.

"No idea." I tell him, spotting a card, picking it up and reading it.

**Dearest Xavia,**

** I regret that I cannot give this to you myself, and that these flowers cannot match your beauty, but I still hope you like it.**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Prince Picasso **

"Oh." I say, my expression and voice flat. "It's from Prince Prissy-o."

"Has he been pestering you more?" Rupert asks, suddenly defensive. "Would you wish for me to speak with him?"

"Nah, he's not worth it." I tell Rupert, tossing the card aside. "I don't really want this, but I don't throw it away, so...Hmmm...Ah!" I snap my fingers, an idea popping to my mind. _'And I'll be able to drop off Rupert's gift!' _I pick up the basket - which is actually kinda heavy - then hurry off, into the rows of the Fighter's Camp. Stopping at a random bungalow, I put the basket down on the steps, then looking at the number to see it's 144, then turning and running off, stopping at Todd and Rupert's bungalow to see fangirls have left gift for Rupert as well, elaborately wrapped with gold, white, royal red and royal purple. _'Meh. Fangirls.' _I think, taking out my pain, simple box and setting it on the bottom step, running of back to my bungalow, sitting back down on the steps, smiling triumphantly.

"...Are...are you doing well?" Rupert asks.

"Yep!" I tell him, smiling. "I can't cook, but I can make simple stuff. Todd's a really good cook though!"

"That's true. He made peach cobbler the other night, and it really was incredible." Rupert admits, nodding.

"Yep!" I say. "This one time when we were little, his-"

"Uhm...Excuse me?" Rupert and I look to see Kaze standing there.

"Hi Kaze!" I tell him, my smiling widening. "How ya doin'?"

"Good, good...I...just wanted some advice." He says, a bit awkward.

"Sure! Whatcha need?" I ask.

"Is it weird for a guy to get a basket full of baked goods, flowers and candy in a colorful basket that he finds on his doorstep?" He asks, making my face go blank. "Because...I've always imagined that happening to a girl, so...yeah."

Despite how hard I try not to, I burst out into laughter.

Kaze stands there, poker faced, while I sit there laughing my head off, and Rupert fights back some expression. After a moment, Kaze walks away, slowly and awkwardly, and I start to calm down.

"...Did...you leave the basket at his residence?" Rupert asks, seeming like he's trying not to laugh.

"It was an accident..." I laugh.

"Well..." Rupert says, looking like he's fighting back a smile. "I...I must be going. Please enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thanks!" I tell him, smiling. "You too!" He quickly nods, then hurries off, I deciding to follow him.

* * *

~Rupert~

_'Why must I suffer like this?' _Rupert wonders, walking back to his bungalow.

_'What do you mean?' _Mapo asks.

_'EVERYTIME SHE LOOKS AT ME, I ALWAYS TENSE, MY BREATH IS ROBBED FROM MY LUNGS AND MY MIND COMPLETELY WIPED BLANK!' _Rupert tells him, putting his face in his hands.

_'It can't be that bad.' _Mapo tells him.

_'YES IT CAN!' _Rupert yells, starting to go into a panic for no real reason. _'She always looks so adorable and charming and I can't help it! Thinking of it now, she was adorable even when she was angry! She just has that appearance that makes me want to-'_

He stops, his face very hot.

_'Ah...it makes you to hold her close and kiss her?' _Mapo asks with mischief.

_'__**NO!**__' _Rupert yells, walking again.

_'So, you told us you love her, but now you say that you don't want to hold her in your arms, stroking her soft, smooth, flower-scented hair, get lost in her beautiful deep, dreamy brown eyes flecked with gold, amber and hazel or softly kiss her full, red lips, or see her laughing and smiling AND blushing or in more cute outfits, or-'_

_ '__**STOP IT!**__' _Rupert roars, his face feeling as if it had been set on fire, and hurrying towards his bungalow, seeing the gifts fangirls had left him, mentally sighing with exasperation, one of them suddenly catching his eye. It was small and red, tied with a black ribbon, plain and simple, unlike the other gifts. _...Did..did Xavia leave this? _He wonders, picking it up and looking at it. It had had to be her, after all, red and black were her signature colors. After a second, he opens it, then pulls out an extremely well made carving of Mapo.

_'That's me!' _Mapo says with sheer glee.

"...This is magnificent..." Rupert says, studying it with amazement. The details and features were sharply made, the wood smooth under his finger tips, and, catching his eye, a note in the box. Setting the box down and taking the note, he unfolds it.

**Rupert, **

** I know a Mapo is your favorite, (over heard fangirls. I feel bad for you because of them) and I wanted to thank you for helping out with handling the BB's, so, here you are! :D I hope you like it!**

**Xavia**

_...Did..._ He looks again at the carving. _Did she make this?_ Out of the corner of his eye, he looks up just in time to see a flash of black disappear around the side of the bungalow.

* * *

_'HA HA! I think he likes it!' _I say, smiling with glee.

Afterwards, I head back to the bungalow, eat the cupcake, take an early shower, read some, then write down the day's events in my journal, then go to bed at 9:30, Pauleen having her covers pulled over her face.

_"The storm didn't leave, did it?" I look up at my ancestor, she looking down at me while we both stand in fog._

_ "No ma'am..." I tell her, shaking my head, she just having a grim look._

_ "The shadow is still in your marrow, and the clouds gather in the distance. Be wary, mine child..." She approaches me, putting her hands on my shoulders. _

_ "This storm is not to be trifled with, nor to run from."_

* * *

**AN-So, how many of y'all enjoyed seeing Rupert suffer? :D**

**1T1S1T: YAYZ~! :D**

**Greywing44: Did you like Kaze coming in at the one awkward point? XD**

**Reshiramluverfusion: Did you like it when he listed all that stuff that made Rupert blush? XD**

**WinterGirl: HOOORAY! :D :D :D Thank you so much! :D As for OC's, well, Kaze belongs to Greywing44 and Prince Picasso belongs to me, and, I promise I have nothing against them, I don't quite like using OC's...sorry. :( But, Xavia's just oblivious and it's too much fun to watch Rupert suffer so. XD**

**Pokemonfan6000: True dat. :3**

**Guest: YUSH! **

**(Other) Guest: I'm glad it made you laugh! :D**

**Omniverse: No, Sky Spine and Trident are boys. :3**

**(Other, other) Guest: That'll be revealed soon.**

**TNPJ : (Your pen name is a bit long. Sorry.) Thanks! :D I'll try to work on this story more! **

**Xavia: Up next, Rainbow Canyon! :D :D :D**

**Trident: LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**Sky Spine: And something that'll calm him down...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- And today, we head to rainbow canyon! :D**

**Xavia: What unexpected misadventures await us?**

**Trident: If you're expecting misadventures, how are they unexpected?**

**Sky Spine: Don't argue with her.**

**Fire Spike: Magma Red does not own FFC.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

_"What do I do?" I ask. "What's so horrible about this storm? Does the BareBones Brigade have anything to do with it?"_

_ "Yes..." My ancestor says, nodding grimly. "Listen, you must promise me that he will not succeed!"_

_ "Don't worry!" I tell her, raising my fist with determination. "I won't let Don Boneyard take the park!"_

_ "That is not what I mean!"_

_ "What?!" _

_ "Don't confuse the child." A chilling, smooth voice says, making my ancestor whirl around, the man is standing there, his eerie eyes glowing and teeth glinting._

_ "Stay away from her!" My ancestor roars at him, standing in front of me protectively. The man cackles, darkness suddenly engulfing everything, leaving me alone, fallen on my knees._

_ "Xavia..." The voice whispers, the chilling darkness creeping over me. "Xavia...Xavia..." More and more voices whisper my name, the darkness creeping and crawling up my limbs, the glowing eyes piercing my mortal soul, hypnotic, the smile spreading across my vision, the whispers growing louder and louder, and- _

"Xavia!" Pauleen's voice rings out, making me shoot up in bed, my hair flying over my head, then tumbling back down in their black curls, making me brush them back out of my face and back over my shoulders.

"Eh?" I ask, then climbing down the ladder to the floor, and turning to face Pauleen, who holds a package in her hands.

"This is addressed to you." She tells me.

"Ah! Thank you!" I tell her accepting it. She then grabs her satchel, and heads out the door, while I open the package, the address confirming it's from Sarisa, and taking out the requested item: a red leather journal with black markings on it.

Undoing the buckle, I open to the first page, reading the Xavia Language.

**Day 1**

** My family and I have arrived. Travelers spoke of a great kingdom contained in three small islands, and Father knew that meant new opportunities. The trip was long, but we made it. Our house is made of bricks that are a sandy color, tanned to where they have a golden tint, and is good and sturdy. **

** Strangely, I thought it would be more...open. This land. The sky is grey, gloomy and bland, and the people blank. They seem depressed, almost. **

"Xavia!" I hear Todd's voice call, making me abandon the journal and go into the living room, opening the front door, to see him dressed and ready to dig.

"Comeoncomeoncomeon!" He tells me, bouncing. "Let's get to Rainbow Canyon!"

"Alright..." I sigh. "It's not like I was doing anything important."

A few minutes later...

Todd and I walk along a wooden walkway, approaching the canyon dig site. I come around the corner, then seeing a young woman and a dog. The woman has blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail that sticks through her tan archeologist's helmet, light blue eyes, a red ascot, tan archeologist's shirt and shorts, binoculars around her neck, a brown belt, a light brown archeologist backpack, and thick brown hiking boots. The small dog looks like a bulldog, and has a helmet, ascot, and shirt just like the woman does, and has blacks sticking out of the helmet, and black fur around it's left eye.

"Hey Xavia, whatcha looking at?" Todd asks, coming up behind me.

"That lady has a dog. A bulldog, I believe." I say, pointing.

"Oh yeah!" He says, following my arm. "We should go say hi."

"Let's go, sparkles!" I say, he and I walking towards the woman.

"Hi!" Todd says, startling the woman. "We've never seen a Fighter with a dog before."

"My goodness. I am glad, no?!" She says, having a heavy French accent. "At ze moment, I was thinking...Ah, but no. It is nothing." She smiles. "Bonjour! My name is Joanie. And zis is Madame Pooch. She is entered with me in ze Cup."

"Rarf!" Madame Pooch barks, wagging her tail.

"Hello!" I say, patting her head.

"You are both Fighters, no?" Joanie asks.

"You bet! I'm Todd, by the way." Todd tells her. "And this is my rattle brained, but genius, friend, Xavia."

"I resent that remark! Even if it is true." I tell him, then scratching Madame Pooch's jaw. Her collar catches my eye, which has a golden tag on it with a bone with a crown above it edged in. _What is-_

"Sacre bleu!" Joanie suddenly exclaims, making me look up, then stand. "I was almost forgetting! I have discovered here a thing which is being quiet lovely." She then kneels down, and takes out a bowl filled with fruit. Oddly, it has spikes on the rim of it.

_'...Wait...I've seen that before.'_ I think.

_'Hey, hold on!' _Sky Spine says. _'That looks like-'_

"It is a lovely bowl, no?" Joanie asks, Sky Spine stopping. "It is big and round, and so I have made with ze filling it with fruit!" She looks lovingly at the bowl, making Todd and I look at each other awkwardly.

"...Okay, she's a little different." He says. Madame Pooch barks, making Joanie put the bowl away.

"Of course, Madame Pooch! We shall be making ze exit now." She says, then standing. "Adieu!" With Madame Pooch following, she walks off.

"I guess we should go too, huh?" Todd says.

"Yep." I say, then grabbing his collar and running full speed towards the rope bridge.

"XAVIA! PUT ME DOWN! THAT THING'LL COLLAPSE!" He yells, trying to get me to let go of his collar.

"No way green string bean!" I say, dragging him across the bridge, which has an excellent view. Arriving on the other side, I release him, then spotting Terry who waves.

"Hey Todd, Xavia!" He calls. "You two beating the heat and digging your digging?"

"Yes sir!" I tell him as Todd and I walk over.

"Rainbow Canyon is the premier dig site on Cranial Isle." He tells us. "There're tons of great fossils, but the best part is excavating from the gondola!"

"Gondola?" Todd asks.

"Yep! I'll show you how it works!" Terry says, big smile on his face. He then goes on to explain the levers and switches, two of each. One lever goes up, the other down, while one switch activates the power and another controls the speed. "Oh, and when you reach the bottom, there's a place where you can do some additional excavating. So, that the gondola in a nutshell. Did you get all that?"

"Yes sir!" Todd and I say in unison, nodding. Terry whistles, thumbing the bill of his visor.

"You guys are the best. Minds like steel traps, I tell you." He tells us. "Now go ride the gondola and got yourself some awesome fossils!" He thumbs the bill of his visor again. "See ya later!" He walks off.

"Let's go Todd!" I say, getting his neck in the crook of my arm, and jumping down into the gondola, ignoring the ladder, much to Todd's displeasure.

"You're gonna get us killed one day!" He tells me.

"But at least it'll be an awesome death!" I tell him, activating the gondola. We go down slowly, getting fossils as we go. The bottom hits the ground, Todd and I climbing out, and I spotting a person, a girl, walking around, worry on her face and looking at the ground.

"Whatcha looking at, Xavia?" Todd asks. I point, and he follows my arm, then seeing the person as well. "Oh! There's someone there."

"I think they're looking for something." I say as we walk towards them.

"Where did it go, digadig?" We hear her ask aloud. "Without it, I...

_'...Digadig?' _Trident asks.

_'She's from the digadig tribe! On Vivosaur Island!' _I realize. _'And she's Pauleen.'_

_ 'WHAAAAA?!' _Trident asks.

_'Her clothes.' _Fire Spike tells him. _'They're the same. Though, now we get to see what she looks like.'_

"Hmm...I know I diga-dropped it right around here..." She says, turning to where we can see her face. Her eyes are big and green, glowing with kindness that's clouded with being timid, her face is perfectly sculpted, and her lips full.

_'Wow...She's beautiful.' _I think.

_'Yeah...' _Trident agrees.

_'No wonder she wears the mask. If she didn't, boys would chase her.' _Sky Spine tells us.

_'It may be for a different reason, but that's a good one.' _Fire Spike says.

"Do you see her, Xavia?" Todd suddenly asks, looking at me with big eyes, then looking back at her. "That girl..."

"I know. She's Pa-"

"SOOOOOOOOO CUTE!"

"EH?!" I exclaim, looking at him, to see his hands raised to his chin, hearts for eyes and more hearts floating around his head.

Mentally, Sky Spine, Trident and I have a mixture of utter shock and horror, while Fire Spike sweat drops from our reaction.

_'Calm yourselves. It's bound to happen to anyone.' _He tells us.

_'BUT HIM?!' _Sky Spine yells. _'AND WITH PAULEEN?! __**SERIOUSLY?!**__'_

_ 'Okay, okay! Fire Spike's right, we should just calm down and help Todd out!'_ I say.

"Come on!" Todd says, grabbing my collar and dragging me towards her. We should help her find what she's looking for!"

_'Has anyone noticed Todd and I drag each other around a lot?'_

"Hey, are you having trouble?" Todd asks, then releasing me and standing heroically. "Because, I can totally help." Pauleen turns to look at us, her eyes getting wide.

"GEEYAAAH!" She screams, then jumping behind a large rock, peeking out at us.

"Whoa, wait!" Todd says, going forward a bit. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! We're nice, I promise." He looks at me. "Right Xavia?"

"YEA!" I say, smiling and giving him a thumbs-up.

"Look, I'm Todd, and that's Xavia." Todd tells Pauleen, then smiling. "I wasn't expecting to find a cute girl like you wandering around Rainbow Canyon!"

_'My 'Todd-is-about-to-screw-up-big-time' senses are tingling.' _I think.

"Someone must have dropped an angel, because I can see myself in your eyes!" Todd continues.

Mentally, Sky Spine, Trident and I all burst out into laugher, Fire Spike sweat drops, while my face remains poker-faced.

"...W-wait, that's not how it goes. I mean, I can see an angel walking around in...No, that's not it..." He then smiles awkwardly. "N-never mind! What do you need? Are you looking for something?"

"..." Pauleen timidly steps out from behind the boulder some. "Can you...help me, digadig?" She asks.

"SURE!" Todd practically yells, making me laugh even more in my mind. "We'll help, right Xavia?" Todd asks me.

And I can see what he's thinking in his eyes:

'COME ON! YOU'RE MY WING MAN- Er, woman, BUT STILL!'

"Yep!" I tell him, smiling.

"I dropped something very important, digadig." Pauleen tells us. "Please, diga. Please help me find it."

_'Very important?' _I wonder. _'Hold up! That's where I've seen the bowl before!'_

_ 'The bowl's her mask?' _Trident asks.

_'Yeah! We gotta find Joanie!'_

"You got it! Just stay right there and we'll be right back with your...Um...Your..."

"I know what we're looking for." I say, stepping forward. "Let's go!"

_'Why don't you tell him?' _Sky Spine asks as Todd and I climb into the gondola.

_'I wanna see how long it'll take for him to realize.'_ I reply, the gondola ascending and Todd looking down at Pauleen. _'Pauleen has interest eyes...'_

_ 'How so?' _Fire Spike asks me.

_'Well, they're glowing with kindness, but timid clouds block it, but...there's also an ocean of longing that's unsettled by a storm of fear...She may have a bad case of glossophobia or something.'_

_ 'That's fear of public speaking.' _Fire Spike tells me.

_'I don't know what else to call it!' _I tell him, the gondola reaching the top, Todd and I climbing out of it. "Uhm...Let's go this way!" I tell him, running to the right, he following me, and us finding Joanie in a moment.

"A bowl zis big, it is rare, no?" Joanie says to Madame Pooch. "I can fit so many things inside it! Like cheese! Or ze baguette."

"Wait! Waaaaaaaaaait!" Todd calls, both of us running up.

"Ah, it is Todd and Xavia." She says, standing and putting the bowl away. "You are well, no?"

"Joanie, we found the person who owns the bowl you found. She really needs it back." I tell her, giving her my puppy eyes no one can say no to.

"Escargot!" She exclaims. "The owner of ze bowl, she is missing it, no? Ah, it is a shame. We have grown so attached to ze bowl, you see?" She stands silent for a second, then looks back at my puppy eyes. "Very well. We shall return ze bowl..." Madame Pooch suddenly barks loudly and angrily. "No no, Madame Pooch! If we do not return ze bowl, we are no better than the burglar of cats, no? Although, you may be more of ze dog burglar." Todd and I look at each other, sweat dropping, then back at Madame Pooch, who growls. "Ah! You do not find the joke amusing, no?" Madame Pooch shakes her head, then perks up, barking something.

"...Ah, I see, I see." Joanie says, nodding. "Very well. Zat is what we will do." She stands, then turning to look at Todd and I. "Ahem! ...We want to make ze Fossil Battle with you. If you can defeat Madame Pooch, we shall give you ze bowl."

"..." Todd and I blink, looking at Madame Pooch.

_'She wants us to battle her dog?' _Sky Spine asks.

_'Well, Red Ranger did know a dog that could fight Fossil Battles.' _I tell him. _'His name's Rex. He was BB Bandit, but he helped him after Bullwort got his hands on Frigi.'_

_ 'If that's possible, then it makes since that Madame Pooch can do it as well.' _Fire Spike tells me.

"...You want us to battle your dog?" Todd asks Joanie, dumbfounded.

"Ah, no. I have not said this correctly." Joanie says, her voice even but worry speckling her eyes. "You will make ze Fossil Battle with me, Joanie.

"Yeah, sure." Todd says, pulling out his medals. "We can have a Fossil Battle." Madame Pooch suddenly whines, Joanie waving her hands at Todd in a 'no!' motion.

"No no! Zat will not do!" She tells him. "She wishes for me to make the battle with Xavia. Ze request is good, no?"

"We just want the bowl." Todd tells her, then looking at me. "Alright Xavia, do our thing."

"Will do!" I say, flipping out Adrenaline Rush, ready to battle.

"Let ze fight begin!" Joanie says, releasing her team. Which consists of a Perloro, a Machai, and a Tryma. The Perloro is built like a bull, has giant red horns with some white markings on it, black skin, cream colored hair on its back and shoulders, and tan fur on its spine and head. The Machai is built like a saber tooth tiger, is black with long canines, salmon fur that look like scars on its sides, shoulders, thighs, and forehead, the red fur at the tip of its tail and on its spine. The Tryma is built like an giant running bird, has a light brown head and neck, with yellow tipped feathers, a large yellow beak, a sky blue body and stubby wings with yellow tipped feathers, yellow feet and sky blue claws.

"Tryma, use Raptor Combo on ze Aeros!" Joanie tells him, making Tryma leap high up into the air, heading straight for Sky Spine, then pulls his head back, hitting Sky Spine on the head several times, then lands, and hits him a few more times, almost reminding me of a hammer and nail, then retreats back to Joanie's side of the area.

_'Yeah you better run!' _Sky Spine yells, angry.

"Machai Fang on ze same vivosaur!" Joanie tells her Machai, who then crouches, leaps, and bites Sky Spine on the shoulder, and jumps back, going back to his spot, both of the attacks having taken a half of Sky Spine's LP. Madame Pooch barks, Joanie then nodding. "End turn!"

_'Xavia, look.' _Fire Spike tells me, getting my attention. _'Haven't you noticed that Madame Pooch has been barking before Joanie attacks?'_

_ 'Yeah...she has...' _I tell him. _'Hm...So Madame Pooch IS the actual Fossil Fighter. Joanie must be doing it since they probably wouldn't let a dog in the tournament, and...Wait, hold on!'_

_ 'What?' _Trident asks.

_'Madame Pooch's collar!' _I tell him. _'The symbol the tag-'_

_ 'CAN WE PLEASE FINISH THIS FIGHT, _THEN_ THINK ABOUT STUFF LIKE THAT?!'_ Sky Spine roars, anger boiling him.

_'Okay, fine. No need to yell.' _I tell him. "Sky Spine, Wind Blast on Perloro!" He throw back his head, releasing the loud, booming roar that shakes the air around us, the sea green waves of air ramming into Perloro, which hit him with such force that he flies back, rolls, and lays still for a second before going into his medal.

_'Excellent strike.' _Fire Spike tells him.

_'I know.' _Spy Spine growls with triumph in return.

"Tryma! Repeat your last attack!" Joanie tells the vivosaur, who does just that, knocking out a small amount of Sky Spine's LP. "Machai, Machai Twist on Menchi!" Following Joanie's relay of Madame Pooch's command, Machai then crouches down, and jumps at Fire Spike, biting him shoulder as well, then landing and jumping again, biting him on the back before going back to his spot. "End turn!"

_'Let's wrap this up fast!' _I think, smiling at the fact the right elemental types are in the right spots. "Trident, use Running Smash on Machai, and Fire Spike, Menchi Stomp on Tryma!" Following the commands, Trident charges and smashes right into Machai, the vivosaur retreating into its medal, and Fire Spike stands on his back legs, throwing all his weight on his front as he stomps down on Tryma, the same happening, allowing my team to roar with victory.

"Our vivosaurs, zey have lost!" Joanie says, holding the medals in her hands and looking down at Madame Pooch, who sulks. "Do not be sad, Madame Pooch." Joanie tells her as she pockets the medals and crouches down next to her, petting the bulldog's head. "It was bad luck, no?" Madame Pooch growls a bit, Joanie then standing and looking at Todd and I. "Well, you have defeated me, so I shall return ze bowl." She tells us, handing me the 'bowl', Madame Pooch barking something.

"Madame Pooch says ze Fossil Battle was fun." Joanie relays.

"Thank you for the battle." I tell her, smiling. "Good luck!"

"Adieu!" Joanie tells me, smiling, she and Madame Pooch then walking off.

"That's weird." Todd says when they get out of earshot. "It's like she was talking with the dog or something."

"Well, Red Ranger can understand dogs." I tell him.

"Well, yeah, but he has that devise stuck in his brain."

"I wish I had one..."

"Well, it would be cool, but let's get this bowl back to that cute girl, okay?" He tells me, his face lighting up at the mention of Pauleen. "She's gotta be thankful, right? Maybe she'll even like me!" Sparks of hope and fireworks of affection appear in his eyes, making a beautiful display of light blue, while I sweat drop.

_'He's gonna freak when he finds out...' _I tell my team.

_'Oh, big time.' _Sky Spine says.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

_'Strange. It's not time for another round yet...' _Fire Spike says as Todd and I take out our Paleopagers, a Staff Member on the screen.

"This is an alert for all Fighters." They say, their voice serious. "The BB Brigade has begun kidnapping Fighters from Rainbow Canyon."

"WHAT?!" Todd and I exclaim, shocked.

"As of now, they appear to be targeting young females."

_'THOSE PERVERTED-'_

_ 'Don't be vulgar.' _Fire Spike tells Sky Spine, mentally whacking him in the head.

"Female Fighters in Rainbow Canyon are urged to seek shelter immediately."

"The BareBones Brigade is kidnapping girls?! THOSE PERVERTS!" Todd yells, making me sweat drop, again.

_'For some reason I have the feeling that's going to come back and bite him in the rear.' _I say.

_'Ouch.' _Trident tells me, Todd then gasping with horror.

"Oh no! The cute girl!"

And with that, he runs off, completely forgetting me.

_'...Well. At least we know he truly likes her.' _I say calmly.

_'You're not mad?' _Trident asks, surprised.

_'Oh no.' _I tell him. _'Angry doesn't __**BEGIN TO COVER IT!**__' _I roar, my eyes being fire, teeth sharp and fist clenched.

_'THAT JERK!' _Sky Spine yells, brewing with anger. _'Don't worry. Hang on...' _His medal comes out, and he appears in his human form, I calming down. "Now you got me to protect you."

"..." I say nothing.

"...Well, at least they won't annoy you." He tells me.

"True, but I got another idea!"

A few minutes later...

_'I don't like this.'_ Sky Spine tells me, watching me from his hiding spot, a pocket of a cave on the side of the canyon while I walk around, pick on my shoulder and sonar in hand. We learned the location of the place the BareBones Brigade are taking the girls, a cave hidden by a wooden shed, and a guard at the mouth of the cave. We found it seeing two goons going into it, one of them carrying a crate and complaining fruit was heavy and he was sweaty.

_'You don't like anything that puts me in danger.' _I tell him, he sighing in response.

_'But this is an excellent plan.' _Fire Spike tells me, making me smile.

"AH HA!" I hear two goons yell, jumping out in front of me. Letting my sonar fall to my hip and taking the handle of my pick in both hands, I swing it at them, it catching their feet, making them fall down.

"KIDNAP _THIS_, YOU CRETINOUS CREEPS!" I yell, then jumping in the air and slamming one while the other tries to make a run for it, only to have me grab his ankle, swing him up into the air and smash him down on his buddy, knocking both of them out.

"Good job!" Sky Spine tells me, jumping fifteen feet to the ground from his hiding place. "They didn't stand a chance."

_'Like dry twigs in a wildfire.' _Fire Spike tells me.

_'Let's get to the next part already!' _Trident says.

A minute later...

Sky Spine steps out from behind a crate, wearing one of the goon's uniforms, the two of them tied up behind the crate.

"Alright, Operation: Collapse is going to phase two!" I say, Sky Spine then smiling to show his sharp teeth.

"You know, I like that name." He tells me, then picking me up and holding me against him, my back against his chest while my feet dangle. "How'd you choose it?"

"Well, we're taking them down from the inside, and when something like that happens, it collapses, so, Operation: Collapse!"

"Creative." Sky Spine tells me, nearing the wooden shed, I then putting up a small fit by swing my arms and kicking my legs, and Sky Spine putting a hand over my mouth, so we seem real.

* * *

~Todd~

_'Oh, I'm in so much trouble.' _Todd thinks, running across the rope bridge. The cute girl had been kidnapped, and Xavia was gone, no doubt kidnapped as well - Todd having concluded that they must've knocked her out from a distance - and he was now running to the Fighter Station to get help.

_'Well, you're only in trouble until the girls are found.' _Stego tells him. _'Then, Xavia will pummel you.'_

_ 'I know!' _Todd tells him. _'Oh, what kinda friend am I? I just ran off and left-' _He slams into someone who was running as well, making the two of them fall down.

* * *

~Rupert~

A few minutes earlier...

Rupert ran out of the Fighter Station, having received the message that the BareBones Brigade was kidnapping girls.

_'I need to get to Rainbow Canyon!' _He thinks, running as fast as his legs would allow, and arms pumping.

_'So you can protect Xavia?' _Mapo asks.

_'Yes, I need-' _Rupert stops his words, face heating up. _'NO! Just-! Just to see if I can figure out anything that will assist the Staff in saving the female Fighters!'_

_ 'O RLY?' _Mapo asks, Rupert then slamming into someone.

"Watch-" He stops when he realizes Todd was on top of him, helmet crooked. "Get off me you green twit!" He says, pushing Todd off.

"Sorry!" Todd tells him, fixing his helmet. "I was just running to the Fighter Station to tell them Xavia and a cute girl got kidnapped!"

_Aren't they the same person? _Rupert wonders, then standing up, and completely processing what Todd had just told him. _**"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU RAN OFF AFTER SOME OTHER GIRL AND LEFT XAVIA TO THE MERCY OF THESE LOW-LIFE BUFFOONS?!" **_He roars, having Todd by his collar threateningly, a look of terror on Todd face.

"...M-maybe...?" Todd asks, his voice a quiet squeak.

"..." Rupert releases him, Todd falling to the ground a second time. "Yelling at you won't help. I need to find their operation area here and disable them."

"You just wanna save Xavia and look good in front her!" Todd says, on his feet and pointing at Rupert.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR GAMES!" Rupert yells, Todd shirking back again.

"Rupert, Todd!" The two boys look to see another boy, thirteen, with crimson eyes running towards them, a tied up goon over his shoulder.

"How do know our names?" Todd asks, confused.

"And more importantly, where did you find him?" Rupert asks, indicating to the half-conscious goon.

"Xavia told me your name, I saw her talking to you yesterday, and I'm Kaze." Kaze tells them, explain Todd's name first then Rupert's. "As for this guy, I found him tied up behind a crate with another guy who was missing a uniform."

"Perhaps we can use him in a rescue plan." Rupert says, thinking.

"The place where they're hiding is a cave." Kaze tells them. "This guy told me. It's hidden by a wooden shed, and, there's a guard."

"If we just force our way in there, we could get mobbed." Todd says, Rupert then snapping his fingers with an idea.

"I have an idea." He says, then looking at Kaze. "Do you think that uniform will fit you?"

A minute later...

"Ugh, this thing's uncomfortable." Kaze says, fixing the eye piece.

"You'll only have to wear it for a bit." Rupert says, he and Todd then climbing into a crate, pulling the lid on, Kaze then heaving it up.

"Thank goodness you two are light and I'm able to lift." He says, then carrying the crate towards the wooden shed.

* * *

Sky Spine sets me down, both of us in the cave, seeing the kidnapped girls being pampered by BB goons.

_'I'm confused.' _Trident says, he and Sky Spine sharing the same bewilderment.

_'What's there to be confused about?' _I ask. _'They're kidnapping girls so that they can pamper them, and they'll forget about the Cup. They don't care, the male Fighters got no females to impress, they drop out, and then the BareBones Brigade can take over with ease.'_

_ '...' _Silence.

_'...You should be a detective!' _Trident tells me with enthusiasm.

_'Well, my mom was reporter.' _I tell him.

_'Whoa, really?' _He asks.

_'Yep. It's how she met my dad!'_

_ 'She interviewed him?' _Fire Spike asks.

_'Nope. It's a long story, I'll explain later.' _I tell him, looking around and spotting Pauleen. "PAAAULEEEEN!" I shout, she looking at me right as I glomp her.

"Xavia, digadig!" She tells me, surprised. "Wh-why are you here?"

"Well," I start dropping to a whisper. "I knock out some goons that tried to jump me, and Sky Spine put on the uniform, so we could get in, it looking like he had kidnapped me."

"Ah, diga." She says, understanding. "Clever."

"Thanks, I-"

"You there!" A girl suddenly says, pointing at Sky Spine who's still in the uniform. "Do something funny!"

"...Uhm..." He says, looking at Pauleen and I.

"Yeah! Do something funny!" I tell him.

"D-diga!" Pauleen says. "W-what she said!"

"..." Sky Spine sighs, then take a few steps back from Pauleen and I.

_'Please, humor us.' _Fire Spike says, faintly smiling.

_'I'm gonna enjoy this!' _Trident says, I receiving a mental image of him in a recliner with a bowl of popcorn.

_'Please put me out of my misery...' _Sky Spine thinks, then doing a little dance. "I am a pretty butterfly~ I bring a twinkle to your eye~!" He sings, his voice high-pitched, making Pauleen and I burst into a laughing fit, rolling on the ground and holding our sides. _'You're enjoying this too much...' _Sky Spine tells me.

_'So?!' _I laugh. We laugh for a bit longer, then get serious again, standing up. "Okay, but Pauleen, do you know who's in charge? I'll take him out and set you and all these other girls free!"

"The man in the back, digadig." Pauleen tells me. "I-I think he is, diga, the other goons say he's a commander. They're all scared of him!"

"Hmmm..." I hum. "A commander...The two goons Rupert and I fought yesterday said that Don Boneyard have three commanders that're almost as powerful as he, so the BB Brigade is taking things up a notch in hopes of success...They're getting desperate. That's defiantly not good, especially this early on..."

_"Listen, you must promise me that he will not succeed!"_

"..." I say nothing. _I have the feeling that there's something bigger going on than anyone knows. _

"We gotta go take that guy out." Sky Spine says, making me snap back to reality.

"Right!" I say, nodding. "Don't worry Pauleen, we'll get you and the others outta here!"

"Uhm, Xavia, diga?" Pauleen asks, making me stop and look at her.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I...Well, diga, I expected you be mad at me since I've been mean, diga, but..."

"Well, why should I be mean?" I ask. "Just 'cause a person's mean to me doesn't mean I should stoop to their level and act the same back at them." I then smile at her, then take off down a tunnel, Sky Spine behind me. About half way down, we slow to a walk, Sky Spine pulling back the hood of the BareBones uniform, and putting his hat in place.

"Hello?" He calls, no answer coming.

"HEY! MISTER BAREBONES BRIGADE COMMANDER MAN!" I yell.

_'So much for being quiet.' _Fire Spike says.

"COME OUT HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR REAR END FOR KIDNAPPING PAULEEN AND ALL THESE OTHER GALS!" I continue.

"I believe you're...yelling at me." A male voice says, making Sky Spine and look to see a sixteen-year-old walking towards us. His hair is black with dark red going through it, which is combed into a long spike, red glasses, a black star painted over his left eye, black cut off gloves, a white jacket with short black flames at the end and a skull on the back, gold at the edges of the jacket, a low cut white shirt with black around the collar, a black collar with metal studs and a key around his neck, his pants are black at the top and at the knees while the rest is white, and he has black, lace up boots.

_'...What...is he wearing?' _I ask.

_'Well, it looks good on him.' _Trident says.

_'He seems to be vain.' _Fire Spike observes.

_'Yeah...'_ I agree, looking through the yellow tinted lenses of his glasses at his - what look like - grey eyes. They're webbed with vanity and glow with pride, but have a flicker of wanting to be liked.

"You have the guts to come in here and challenge me, the most revered of the three BB Brigade commanders..." He spins on one foot, stops to where we can see his side, turns his head to look at us, and raises one fist next to his head. "Say hello to _Cole!_"

"..." Silence.

_'...He's a hipster.' _I say. _'...A hipster...meh.' _I mentally shrug.

_'I like his boots.' _Trident says happily.

_'I'm going to beat his team's style out of them since he sent those goons that tried to capture you.' _Sky Spine says.

_'You're quite the protective one.' _Fire Spike tells him.

_'So? It's just instincts. She reminds me of someone from sometime, so I wanna protect 'er. Is that so bad?' _Sky Spine asks.

"Pretty slick, huh?" Cole asks, bring us all back to reality. "Do you like the glasses? That post-modern look is so right now, don't you think?"

"I dunno." I tell him. "I don't really care what's in. I wear what I like."

"Hmph." He hums. "Well, try not to be jealous of my image if you can. It's thrift-store chic, so I doubt you'd understand."

"Hey, watch it hipster!" Sky Spine says, defensive. "People who underestimate her find themselves beaten pretty bad."

"Oh, and who are you?" Cole asks, looking at him. "Her big brother?"

"She has one, but I'm not him." Sky Spine tells Cole, who now notices his teeth.

"Why...are your teeth sharp like that?" He asks. "And you might as well take off the uniform. It doesn't really suit you."

"Gladly." Sky Spine tells him, jumping out of the uniform, wearing his clothes beneath, and landing a few feet in front of me, crouched down with his hand on the ground in front of him. "They're uncomfortable anyways. YOU didn't design them, right? After all, they could stand to look better."

"So what if I did?!" Cole asks, getting mad. "And, again, what's with your teeth?"

"Gonna have to find out." Sky Spine tell him, grinning.

"Hmph." Cole says, then smiling smugly. "But yeah, I suppose you want us to stop pampering the ladies, yeah? Not gonna happen. We spoil the-"

"You spoil the girls so they don't care for the Cup, the male Fighters have no one to impress, so then they stop competing and the BareBones Brigade can take over, and you do realize it can't work 'cause there's Fighters out there that don't wanna impress anyone, they're fighting for the fun and to win the park, and to get stronger with their vivosaurs, so really the plan won't work since there's so many flaws in it, so can we just skip to the part where I kick yer rear end in a Fossil Battle? 'Kay, thanks." I say, then pulling out Trident and Fire Spike.

"..." Cole says nothing, but has a look of shock on his face, one of his lower eye lids twitching. He gets mad, reaching into his pocket for his medals. "You think you can beat me? I'll prove you wrong, and I'll do it quick! After all, I got a yacht-rock concert to get to." He then smiles, pulling the medals out and throwing them in the air. "Feast your eyes on my beautiful boneysaurs!"

"Let's go Adrenaline Rush!" I say, throwing Trident and Fire Spike in the air, Sky Spine turning white and going into his vivosaur form, much to Cole's shock. The boneysaurs he has are a B-Lambeo, a B-Rex, and a B-Plesio. The B-Rex is built like a T-Rex, has yellowish tinted bones, and ghostly purple eyes. The B-Plesio is built like a Plesio, has blue bones, and eerie yellow eyes that look straight through me.

"B-Lambeo, Boney Stomp on Menchi!" Cole commands, the boneysaur striking at Fire Spike, knocking down a small portion of his LP. "Now B-Plesio, Boney Blur on Menchi!" The boneysaur puts its head toward the ground, then surges forward, spinning, and hitting Fire Spike, taking out a bit more of his health. "End turn!"

"Trident, Running Smash on B-Rex!" I tell him, he charging at the boneysaur, horns ramming into B-Rex's side, taking half his heath. "Sky Spine, Wind Blast on B-Rex!" He throws his head back, the booming roar going through the air and the air blasts hitting B-Rex, knocking down half of his remaining health. "End turn!"

"You call those attacks?!" Cole yells to me. "HA! I'll show you true attacks! B-Plesio, Boney Blur on Menchi!" The water-type charges, striking Fire Spike and taking a sliver of health. "B-Lambeo, Boney Stomp on Tricera!" The boneysaur gets on his hind legs, then hitting Trident's flank, depleting part of his LP. "End turn!" Cole says, then smirking. "How's that for confidence?!"

"Ha! This'll hit yer boneysaurs so hard, YOUR bones'll rattle!" I remark, then pointing at B-Rex. "Trident! Running Smash!" Charging, Trident strikes B-Rex, who then retreats into a medal. "Sky Spine, Wind Blast on B-Lambeo!" Sky Spine throws his head back, the sonic booms slamming into B-Lambeo, who staggers back from the hit, which takes half his health. "End turn!"

"I'll show you!" Cole yells. "B-Plesio Poison on Tricera!" The boneysaur eagerly attacks, hitting Trident on one flank then spinning around and hitting him again, taking his health down to one third.

"Trident!" I yell, shocked and worried about how much he lost in the one attack.

_'Buddy!' _Sky Spine yells, the same as I. _'You okay?!'_

_ 'Ugh...I feel sick.' _Trident moans, miserable.

_'Poison.' _Fire Spike says.

_'Poison?!' _Sky Spine yells, then looking at B-Plesio, baring his teeth, glaring and growling. _'I'll teach you to poison my buddy!' _

"B-Lambeo, Boney Stomp on Menchi!" Cole says, the boneysaur heading towards Fire Spike, who then swings around in a circle, his tail bashing B-Lambeo, making it slide back to its spot, and taking its health down to a forth. "What?! That's cheating!"

"It's called Auto-Counter!" I yell to him. "That's allowed, ain't it?!"

"Rrrrr...End turn!"

"Fire Spike, Menchi Stomp on B-Lambeo!" I tell him, the roaring and sending out the air blasts, which knocks B-Lambeo into his medal. "Now Sky Spine, Aeros Alert on B-Plesio!" Jumping forward, Air Strike bites down on B-Plesio's neck, then whirls around, slashing the boneysaur with his tail, then retreating back to our side, having depleted more than half of the boneysaurs LP. "End turn!"

"You'll pay!" Cole yells. The poison in Trident suddenly kicks in, taking half of his remaining health, leaving a small amount.

"Trident!" I yell.

_'I'm alright!' _He tell me, I looking back at Cole who's smirking.

"B-Plesio Poison on Tricera!" He commands, the boneysaur shooting at Trident, taking a sliver of health.

_'Trident?' _Sky Spine asks.

_'I'm okay...Ow...' _He says, his legs shaking some.

"End turn!" Cole says, I then narrowing my eyes at him.

"Sky Spine, Wind Blast on B-Plesio!" I tell him, he proceeding with the attack, which knocks the boneysaur into its medal.

"What?! No!" Cole yells, appalled and stepping back. "This isn't happening!"

"Yeah it is!" I say with gleeful victory as I catch my team's medals, holding up the fist that contains them. "Nobody beats an Xavia!"

"How could I be beaten by someone so terminally unhip?! This is worse than the time that guy sold me off-brand shoes!" Cole says, then running past me as he starts to cry.

_'...He takes fashion too seriously.' _I think, watching him go.

_'Agreed.' _Fire Spike says._ 'Anyhow, Trident, get some rest. You'll need it for the upcoming battle.'_

_ 'He's way ahead of you.' _Sky Spine says, Trident already sleeping. _'But, the day is saved that gals will leave when they realize no one's going to pamper them anymore.'_

I suddenly hear a beeping noise, making me take out my Fighter's License to see I've been promoted to Fighter Level 5.

"YEAH!" I say with triumph, jumping in the air.

* * *

~Rupert~

Todd and Rupert exit the box, Kaze pulling off the uniform to his regular cloths beneath it.

"All right." Rupert says, Dino Medals in hand and looking around a corner to see the Female Fighters being pampered. _'Well, at least they're treating her right...'_

_ 'Her?' _Mapo asks, Rupert getting a shade of red as he realizes what he thought.

_'Them! You know what I mean!'_

_ 'You mean Xavia~!'_

_ 'Be quiet you vexing reptile.' _Rupert tells him, Kaze and Todd jumping out, Dino medals in hand.

"Surrender kidnappers!" Todd yells.

Then, the strangest thing happened.

A teenager, a boy perhaps, came running out of nowhere with waterfalls coming from his eyes like in the cartoons, running past Kaze and Todd, Kaze jumping out of the way while Todd gets knocked down, the rest of the BareBones Brigade goons then running after him, running over Kaze, one of the goons running away with a glass full of fruit juice.

"..." Rupert stands there, then blinks dumbly. _'...What... just occurred?'_

_ 'I have no idea.' _Mapo tells him.

"I am the Champion!" Rupert's heart skips a beat, he looking to see Xavia walking out of a tunnel, her Aeros' Dino Medal spinning in circles on her index finger, the face of it flashing blue with a small bit of yellow.

"Xavia!" Rupert says. "You are unharmed?"

"Yep!" Xavia tells him, catching the medal in her fist and putting in her pouch, she then seeing Todd and Kaze, who had gotten on their feet, Kaze brushing himself off and Todd fixing his helmet. "Hey Kaze!" She says.

* * *

"Hi..." Kaze tells me, fixing his goggles back in place.

"CUTE GIRL!" Todd suddenly yells, making me look to see him jumping at Pauleen, who jumps out of the way, resulting in Todd crashing face-first into one of the padded lounge chairs. **(The way I write them reminds me of sugar-insane anime kids...)**

"Uhm...Are you okay, digadig?" Pauleen asks Todd, who then scrambles to his feet.

"Yep, I'm okay!" He tells her, she nodding, then walking over to me.

"Thank you, Xavia." She tells me. "Now I can keep going in the Cup, digadig."

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" I say, giving her a big hug.

_'You seem...hyper.' _Sky Spine tells me.

_'Magma drank some peach juice, so they're hyper from it right now.' _I tell him. **(It's true.)**

"Th-thank you...diga." Pauleen tells me, I then stepping back.

"OH! Cute girl!" Todd says, rushing over. "Xavia and I got your bowl thing back!"

"Bowl thing?" Kaze asks, then looking at Rupert who shrugs.

"You diga-did?" Pauleen asks, then running over to him, they meeting half way. "May I have it back, diga?"

"Of course! I-" Todd stops when he realizes he left the bowl with me. "...left it with Xavia."

"Here it is," I tell him with glee as I pull it out, he starting to come over to retrieve it when I chuck it at his head, it hitting him square in the face. "**MR. DITCH HIS FRIEND WHILE A BUNCH'A CREEPS ARE WALKING AROUND KIDNAPPING PEOPLE TO BE WITH SOME GIRL!"**

"Ow...Todd says, laying on his back on the ground. "My face..." Sighing, I go over to him and grab his hand, pulling him right up on his feet and grabbing Pauleen's mask, which I had back to her. "There's your bowl!" Todd says, smiling with a hand on the back of his head.

"This isn't a bowl." Pauleen tells him.

"...Um, so what is it?" Todd asks.

_'THE MOMENT OF REVEAL!' _I think.

"This is a mask." Pauleen tells him. "It goes like this..." She tosses it up in the air, it spinning around several times before landing perfectly on her face, she then looking at Todd, who, with a shriek, falls down. Again.

"You're Pauleen!" He shrieks with realization.

"And so realization is made!" I say.

"The one and only Pauleen!" She says with pride, standing taller and putting her hands on her hips.

"This is all very strange..." Rupert says to himself.

"That is a very true statement." Kaze says.

"Ah, finally. It's good to have this on again!" Pauleen says.

"But I don't understand why, I mean, I really don't see why you'd what to where it since you don't seem to have any problems." I tell her.

"Really?" She asks me with surprise.

"Well, that is, unless you want fan boys chasing after you." I tell her.

"Oh yeah!" Pauleen says, then looking back at Todd, whose gotten to his feet but is still shocked, and pointing right in his face "I TOLD YOU SO!"

"Well, well!" All of us look to see Terry walking in and towards us. "Look like you're the big heros once more! A few kidnapped girls just wandered back into town and told us their story. I can't believe you ran off the BB Brigade by yourself!" Terry tells me. "You must be some kind of Fighter."

"Well, Todd, Rupert and Kaze tried running 'em off." I tell him.

"Hey, what me?!" Pauleen asks.

"Uhm, you didn't do anything." Todd tells her, sweat dropping.

"Did you say something?" Pauleen asks, making Todd step back, and Terry sweat drop.

"Uh...Yeah. Well, thanks anyway." He says, then smiling. "Now we can get the cup under way without any further delay. Keep an eye on your Paleopagers! We'll have Round 4 info coming in soon." He thumbs the bill of his visor. "Thanks again guys. Keep up the good work, okay?"

"Yes sir!" I tell him, he then walking out.

"Well, unlike some people, I don't have any time to waste. I need to go find fossil rocks ASAP." All of us look at her. "You should do the same, Xavia. Thumping the BB Brigade means nothing if you don't back it up in the Cup."

"True." I say, nodding.

"Seeeee ya!" She says, then running out, pig tail bouncing.

"...Strange occurings..." Rupert says.

"Just a normal day of an Xavia!" I say, he then looking at me and my smiling face, his getting bit red.

"Well, I must be off." He says, hurrying out.

"Well, he's right about strange." Todd says. "Pauleen's a different person when she puts on that mask!"

_'I wonder if that has anything to do with it...' _I think.

_'Perhaps. After all, she seemed meeker without it.' _Fire Spike says.

_'...Hm...You're right.' _I tell him. _'It could be that the 'personal reason' is that she has a slight case of __Sociophobia...She said 'diga' when it wasn't on, and the Digadig tribe on Vivosaur Island says that, so the mask could be magical in some way, but...hm...'_

"So, should we go dig up some rocks?" Todd asks, bringing me back to reality.

"Hm?" I hum. "Ah, no. Morning's over, so Imma gonna get some lunch! See ya later!" I turn, and start out. "See ya 'round Kaze."

"See ya." He tells me, I walking out, heading towards Cranial City to get some lunch...

As I walk, I feel the storm clouds looming in my bones.

* * *

**AN-So, here ya go. I felt like this was getting long, so I'll just end it here for right now.**

**Guest21: Yep! XD I'm not sure why, it's just funny. And thank you! :D IT's just something she picked up really fast thanks to being an Xavia. Stuff like that comes fast to them.**

**Guest: MOOOOOOOAR! :D :D :D :D**

**Chi-Chan: Yep! XD I felt I had to do something funny with it, and that popped into my mind. I hope it wasn't too sweet! I don't want y'all gettin' cavities now...**

**Reshiramluverfusion: I think we all were. XD**

**Casey: Hmm...Well, sounds like something she'd do, though, he's asleep now, so don't worry! :D **

**msterydude123: BECAUSE IT'S SO FUNNY! :D :D :D**

**Gunsandgames: Yep! I wanted something funny to happen with it, and that popped to mind...I have no idea where I get these things.**

**Wing: And that will happen soon! :D**

**Sky Spine: Leave a review!**

**Trident: ZZZZzzzzz...**

**Fire Spike: It's strange how you were worried about him.**

**Sky Spine: He's my buddy. I'm protective of Xavia, aren't I?**

**Xavia: True dat.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN-ALRIGHT!**

**Trident: Alright what?**

**Magma:...I dunno.**

**Xavia: Magma doesn't own FFC!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

I stand up, leaving some money to pay for the meal I had, which was a cheese burger and fries, then head off towards the Fighter Station to clean some fossil rocks, thinking about the upcoming match when my Paleopager goes off. Taking it out, I see there's an image of a staff member on the screen.

"Round 4 matches will now begin." She says. "Kaze Shiratori has been chosen as Xavia's Round 4 opponent. Please get ready, then check in at Cranial City's Fighter Station."

_'Kaze.' _I think. _'Ah, well. I'd have to fighter him sooner or later. I was hoping it would be later...'_

_ 'Don't worry, Xavia!' _Trident, who's awake and alright, tells me, ready to battle as well.

_'He's right.' _Fire Spike tells me. _'Let's fight our best.'_

_ '...YEAH!' _I think, a big smile spreading across my face. _'Let's go, Adrenaline Rush!'_

_ 'Let's BAAAATTLE!' _Sky Spine roars, I running into the Fighter Station. Entering the Commons Room, I spot Kaze standing by the door, hands in his pockets, and I walk over.

"Hey Kaze!" I tell him, he looking over at me.

"Hey Xavia." He tells me. "So, we're going against each other?"

"Yep." I tell him. "So let's fight all night till we see the sun light!"

"..." He just looks at me. "...I've heard that somewhere..."

"A song?" I ask, he shrugging.

"The next match is Kaze vs. Xavia." The announcer says. "Combatants should enter the stadium immediately."

"Let's do this." Kaze tells me, both of us turning and walking out onto the stadium, going to our sides and releasing our teams. His has a Machai, a T-Rex Lord, and a Goyle. The T-Rex Lord has a very slight humanoid stance with black skin and red claws, with a few orange spikes on its back with turn red as they get closer to the skin, while, disrupting the black, there's red and orange patterns on his hide.

"Trident, Running Smash on T-Rex Lord!" I tell him, he then running full speed at the vivosaur, his horns bashing the flank causing eighty-four damage, Trident then coming back to our side. "End turn!" I yell.

Later...

"I have to admit, that was actually a very hard battle." I tell Kaze, we standing in the lobby.

"You fought good too, Xavia." He tells me, hands in his pockets. "But, you won fair and square."

"Yep!" I say, my face lighting up with a smile. "Though, I did get worried when T-Red Lord used Lordly Fire. That nearly gave me a heart attack..."

"And that's why I love 'em." Kaze tells me, smiling some.

"Xavia!" The two of us look to see Todd running towards us, waving his arms like a madman and a big smile on his face. "That was so cool you guys! It was amazing how Tricera saved the day when he did Triple Threat! You can win this, Xavia!"

"Thanks Todd!" I tell him, big smile on my face as well.

"I suppose all this BB Brigade Fighting has taken away from your fossil hunting, eh?" The three of us look to see Terry coming this way. "And yet you STILL cleared Round 4! You're really something, Xavia."

"Thanks Terry." I tell him, he smiling.

"Here's your prize for winning Round 4." He tells me, handing me a peanut shaped rock, the surface of it smooth and even. "That's a wondrous fossil rock. They power up a vivosaur."

"No way!" I exclaim, amazed. "Thanks!"

"Your welcome." He tells me. "Also, I come bearing a message for the three of you."

"Hm?" Kaze hums, the three of us confused.

"It seems word of your heroic exploits against the BB Brigade has reached the highest levels." Terry tells us. "Joe Wildwest himself wants to speak with you!"

"WHAT?!" Todd and I yell, jumping, shocked and surprised while Kaze blinked, eyebrows raised with surprise.

"THE Joe Wildwest?!" Todd asks.

"Wants to talk to US?!" I ask.

"Yep." Terry tells us. "Now, I know you guys are busy, but you can make a few minutes to see Joe up in his office, right?"

"Yeah we can make time!" I tell him.

"We're not doing anything right now, let's go!" Todd says, Terry pointing at the upper deck.

"The elevator's up there." He tell us. "It'll take you straight to his office."

"Let's go!" I say, grabbing Todd by the collar and dashing over to the stairs, Kaze running to keep up with us as we sprint up the stairs, and run across the upper deck when I skid to a stop, Todd slamming into me and we falling to the floor.

"Oh NO!" We hear someone groan, both of us looking up to see Pauleen standing in front of the elevator, facepalming. "Don't tell me Joe invited you two jokers along!"

"INCORRECT!" I tell her. "He invited Todd, Kaze and I."

"And what are you doing here, Pauleen?!" Todd demands. "Did Joe give you an invitation too?"

"Oh nooooo," Pauleen says with sarcasm. "I was just going to go up there to see the circus."

"No need for sarcasm." I tell her, Kaze coming up.

"Aw, man!" Todd says. "This is the pits!"

"...What did I miss?" Kaze asks me.

"He and Pauleen don't get along." I tell him.

"I thought we were going to get to chat about old times, but if Pauleen's invited, that seems unlikely..." Todd tell me, slightly annoyed.

"Le sigh," I say, sighing. "Unlikely indeed."

"Well, are we going to do this or are you going to stand around looking depressed all day?" Pauleen asks us.

"She has a point." Kaze says. "Let's head on up there." With that, Pauleen turns and gets on the elevator platform, Todd and I walking on, then Kaze following all of us. The door slides shut behind us, the platform rising as the lights on the cream and brown striped cylinder shaped lift pass us, excitement and eagerness in my blood, spreading through every inch of me with each pound of my heart. There's a ding, then we come up into Joe's office. The walls are mostly made of large windows, the room is a giant circle with green walls, and a light brown and brown floor with bright green light that literally run through it. On left and right sides of the room are stair cases, which probably go up to his living quarters, and around the elevator platform is brown railing open towards his desk which is made of brown wood, and a brown wooden chair facing us as well. On either side of the window behind his desk is a dark sea green statue with black lines and sharp teeth painted on. In next to the one on the right, looking out the window, is Joe.

_'This is a cool office.' _I think, looking around.

_'He has a nice place, I'll give him that.' _Sky Spine tells me.

"Howdy folks." Joe says, still looking out the window. "Sorry to take up yer time, but I'm real tickled y'all came up to see me." He turns to us, a smile on his face. "I'm Joe Wildwest, owner and proprietor of this here Caliosteo Fossil Park."

_'YAAAAAAAAAAAY!' _I think.

_'What's so 'yay'?' _Sky Spine asks.

_'He told us that in person!' _I tell him, Joe coming around the desk and standing in front of all of us.

"Now I've been hearin' about yer heroics from Terry, and I don't mind sayin' that he's a mite impressed." Joe tell us, Todd and I smiling up at him. "He told me how y'all rescued them girls from the BareBones Brigade. If it warn't for that I mighta had to shut down the whole Caliosteo Cup!" His smile widens a bit. "So then, it seems I owe you my thanks."

"There's really no need to thank me." Pauleen says, stepping forward. "I just did what any beautiful and talented Fighter would do."

"Yeah, like stand around and do nothing..." Todd says, rolling his eyes, Pauleen looking at him.

"You stay out of this!" She tells him.

"Hey, don't get mad at him just 'cause he told the truth!" I tell her. "This isn't the time to get a swelled head, this is a time to stand together so that the Cup can go on! Do you want it to stop, or keep going?!"

"..." Pauleen stand there, silent. "...Well...he doesn't have to be so rude about it!"

"Well, if you're so high and mighty why do you care?" Kaze asks, Pauleen silent again, we all then looking back at Joe, who's sweat-dropping.

"...Well..." He says. "Back ta the subject...I can tell y'all are skilled Fighters with a strong sense'a justice. And that's why I got an offer for ya..." He says, tipping his hat down some to cover his eyes, then looking right up at us, big smile on his face. "I want y'all to join the Caliosteo Patrol Team!"

"..." We're silent with confusion.

"Them BB varmints are persistent as flies on a manure pile, and I reckon they'll strike again before too long." Joe continues. "So I need y'all to keep yer eyes peeled for anything that looks like trouble. If ya smell anything fishy, just let either a staff leader or myself know, ya hear? That's the job of th Caliosteo Patrol Team. Of course, Xavia and Pauleen would continue fightin' in the Caliosteo Cup. Just consider this a little side job to make life better for all the other Fighters."

"You can count on me sir!" Todd says with excitement and stepping forward. "I'll do whatever it takes to stop the BareBones Brigade!" Pauleen does a twirl, and ends in a pose.

"It sounds like fun!" She says. "Plus, you'll need someone as beautiful and talented as me if you hope to succeed."

"I got plenty of muscle to help." Kaze says, Joe beaming with a smile at all of them.

"Well, shucks!" He says. "Yer makin' me happy as a pig in slop." He looks down at me. "So how 'bout you, Xavia? Can I convince ya to join the Caliosteo Patrol Team?" I look at his eyes, the same light blue ones that go perfect with his dark red hair.

_The man sitting on the throne._

"Hey! This is Joe Wildwest asking you!" Todd says, I looking at him. "You don't say no to a legend!"

"I didn't say anything." I tell him.

"But you hesitated!"

_'Why would that image pop back into your mind?' _Trident asks.

_'Why indeed.' _Fire Spike says. _'That man's eyes were ice blue, not light blue.'_

_ 'I...I don't know...' _I tell them, looking back at Joe, his eyes _almost _the same, only the boyish flow is a small, barely noticeable trickle, while something clouds his the back of them. _'There's something different about him, I think.' _I smile. _'Perhaps joining will give me a chance to get a closer look...' _"You got my full-fledged loyalty!" I tell him, my fist raised with determination.

"I knew you'd say yes!" Todd tells me with glee. "Besides, this is our chance to pay Joe back for saving our lives two years ago!"

"Yeah!" I say in agreement.

"...Pay me back?" We both look at Joe, who has confused flecks of blue in his eyes. "What'n the world are you talkin' about, small fry?"

"You don't remember?" I ask, equally confused.

"Two years ago you came along and saved us from a rogue Allosaurus!" Todd tells him, Joe's eyes now covered with confusion...which seems to cloud worry. "Don't tell me you've forgotten us!"

"Sorry, pardner," Joe says, shaking his head. "but I don't remember anything like that."

"No, it's...it's okay..." Todd tells him, I knowing his heart's sinking.

_Poor Todd. _I think, frowning some.

"Right then!" Joe says, looking back at the rest of us. "I hereby declare the Caliosteo Patrol Team open for business!"

"Yeah!" Todd, Pauleen and I say in unison, jumping in the air and throwing up our fists, Kaze raising his in silence.

"I'm expecting some great things from the three of you, so don't let me down, y'hear?!" Joe tells us, a big smile still on his face.

* * *

MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE THE CALIOSTEO FOSSIL PARK BUT NOT TOO FAR AWAY, REALLY JUST OUT OF SIGHT BY A FEW MILES PERHAPS, IN A SECRET BASE OR SOMETHING...

Cole stood with his head down, hands behind his back, scared half to death while he felt the empty eye sockets of Don Boneyard bore into him.

"I have a bone to pick with you, my dear Cole..." Don growls, Cole looking up some. "Our _brilliant_ kidnapping scheme has been foiled by a child, who also crushed you in combat, despite my giving you a team of powerful boneysaurs. I am disappointed in you, Cole. _VERY _disappointed."

By the emphasis, Cole knew he was in over his head in trouble.

"P-please forgive me, Don Boneyard!" He pleads. "It's a minor setback is all! It doesn't reflect on my natural style or talent or beauty! My hair wasn't messy enough, see? Also, I forgot my lucky trucker hat at home." He managed a weak smile.

"Gahar har har!" A deep, booming voice laughs. "You sure like makin' up excuses, Cole!" The said person whirls around with shock, then is push aside by a person with a large girth.

"Lester! How dare you interrupt-"

"Listen, Don Boneyard." Lester says, stepping forward, cutting Cole off. "What say you let me take a whack at this next? I got a rockin' plan! Once it's on, the Cup will be the least of their worries! Gahar har har!"

"Bwa ha ha ha!" Don Boneyard cackles. "...Very well...Lester, as one of my three trusted commanders, I will let you head this operation. Force the cancellation of the Cup, and drive those cursed Fighter from these islands!"

* * *

MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE PREVIOUS LOCATION, WITH THE PREVIOUS CHARACTERS WHICH HAVE CHANGED LOCATION BACK THE UPPER DECK OF THE FIGHTER STATION...

"The Caliosteo Patrol Team!" Pauleen says, she, Todd, Kaze and I walking off the elevator. "I'm getting excited just thinking about it. Soon it will be time for Pauleen to shine! ...More so than usual!"

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

All of us take out our Paleopagers.

"All Round 4 matches of the Caliosteo Cup have been completed." The staff member says. "A new dig site will open tomorrow: Hot Spring Heights. Hot Spring Heights is a hot-spring resort and dig site in a cold winter landscape. It's located on neighboring Ilium Island. If you wish to visit, please take a helicopter from the heliport."

"They're opening Ilium Island!" Pauleen exclaims with excitement. "That's the last island in the Caliosteo fossil Park! Now, look, I'm on the Patrol Team and all, but that doesn't mean I'm going to neglect the Cup! Seeee yaaaaa!" She runs off.

"...I can't believe Joe didn't remember us...at all." Todd says, his face downcast. "It was one of the best days of our life, and he just..."

"Hey, don't worry." Kaze tells him, we looking at him. "He was probably busy that day, y'know?"

"He's right Todd!" I tell him, he looking at me. "After all, Joe had to get another vivosaur, and who knows what else he had to do for the rest of the day? Besides, we look different, less baby fat, taller, stuff like that! I'm sure he'll remember!"

"You're right!" Todd tells me, perking up.

"And when he does, I'm sure he'll wanna forgive us..." I say, spacing out.

"A ride on Ptera?" Todd asks, doing the same.

"Perhaps getting to help him out more?" I ask.

"Well, either way, we're going to be great at the Patrol Team and win the Cup!" He tells me. "That way he'll never forget us again!"

"Yeah!" I say.

"I feel better when I think about it like that..." He say, then smiling more. "Now Ilium Island needs patrolling! Tomorrow, since that's when it opens!"

"Yeah!" I say, we high-fiving.

"Let's go dig up some rocks in the meantime!" He tells me, then running off.

"You two are pretty close." Kaze tells me, I looking up at him.

"Yep! We're best friends." I tell him.

"Hm." He hums. "...Did you feel anything...off...up in Joe's office?"

"Well, I did a little bit, but I saw something off in Joe's eyes." I tell him, he blinking, confusion pulsing through his crimson eyes like blood in a vein.

"What does that mean?" He asks, I then explaining my ability to read eyes. "Ah...I just felt something strange in the air...it's hard to explain, really. Uncle taught it to me."

"Your uncle?" I ask.

"Well, my guardian's relative. He's not even sure if Uncle is his uncle, everyone calls him that." He tells me. "But something the air didn't seem quite right..."

"Hm..." I hum, considering telling him about the dreams I've been having. "Maybe it's because of the BareBones Brigade, they caused trouble so we're just recovering from it for right now."

"Hm..." He hums back. "Well, only time can tell I guess."

LATER...

_'So, my ancestor came here from a distant land with her family looking for new opportunities, only to find none and discover the king ZZ was a tyrant, and they couldn't leave...' _I think, setting aside my ancestor's journal, and thinking. It's late, I in my pajamas and hair down so it's in the black curls to the small of my back. _'I don't like this. An organization that's trying to stop the cup, an eerie look to Joe's eyes...hm...' _I lean back in the chair. _'There's a bigger picture to this, I'm sure, but what?'_

The phone rings, I getting up and going into the living room, answering the phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Xavia?"

"Dad!" I exclaim, smiling. "Hi! How're you doing?"

"Good, how are you, sweetie?"

"Good! You'll never guess what happened today!" I go on to tell him everything that's happened since Todd and my arrival.

"That 'prince' should count himself lucky I'm not within a hundred miles of the park." My dad tells me. "I don't care if he's royalty or not, I don't want some arrogant boy near you."

"You don't want any kind of boy near me, dad." I tell him.

"I know..." He sighs. "Well, it's just protective instincts. I want you and Parker to grow up happy; to actually have parents that will protect you...unlike my father..."

"Don't worry, dad!" I tell him. "There's no one else I want as a dad! You're the only one in the entire plain of existence for me!"

"Well, if a boy give you trouble, call me and I'll speak with him."

"If by speak you mean do that thing where you scare them half to death, yes sir!"

"Alright."

"So, how're things over there?" I ask, he telling me about how everyone's doing. "That's good."

"Mm-hm." He hums. "Anyhow, when you win the tournament, we'll have a party, alright?"

"Dad, there's no guarantee I'll win, but I can assure I'll do my best."

"That's my girl." He tells me, I knowing he's smiling. "I'll let you go, you've had a long day and need the rest."

"Yes sir." I say. "Love you, I hope I can see you soon."

"I love you too, sweetie." He tells me, I smiling more and hanging up. Sleepiness washes over me, I yawning, then going to the bed room, Pauleen under her covers, which she also uses to hid her face, her back to me.

"Good night Pauleen." I tell her, then climbing onto my bunk, getting under the covers and falling asleep.

No dreams, but I feel like there's a battle somewhere.

* * *

**AN-Alright, I'll just stop this here for right now.**

**Sky Spine: We need to fight more...**

**Trident: You and I already fight on a daily basis. **

**Puff: Thanks! :D I love writing funny, random stuff and exciting plots!**

**mysterydude123: She's oblivious to add comedy. XD**

**reegreeg: No, it was 'stick the landing in a crouch', and I looked it up, and the phrase just means landing perfectly, there's not really a specific way you have to land.**

**Casey:...Tiger bunny story? ?_?**

**Todd: The only thing this chapter was missing was Rupert-torment! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN-NOTHER CHAPA! :D**

**Trident: YAY~!**

**Sky Spine: Hm...**

**Xavia: Come on! Let's go!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

I wake up a bit after seven, then yawn and stretch, climb down the ladder, and get dressed for the day. After having a breakfast of cereal, I head out the door, snow gear packed into my backpack, and towards the heliport.

A few minutes later...

The helicopter descends to the ground, some powered snow blowing away from the blades, I standing in the door way, holding onto a handle on the ceiling.

I have on a red toboggan, which has a hole in the back so I can pull my ponytail through, my goggles in their regular place on my head. Over my under snow gear is a red parka styled like the top of my suit, only the collar has been replaced with a hood that has black fur in the inside, while a black and red scarf is wrapped around my neck. My snow pants are red with darker red on the inside and outside of the legs, pockets on the side like those on the legs of my suit, my regular boots and black gloves, my pouch on a black belt that's around my waist.

_'Woo! Look out Ilium, here we come!' _Trident cheers as I hop off the helicopter, which then raises back into the air.

What I'm standing on is actually held up over a canyon, and the floor is made of ice blue stuff, while the solid railing is blue. The landing pad is on a small octagon with a path that leads away from it to the Fighter's camp, while in front of it is a small bridge to a much larger octagon with a building that must be the Fighter Station, and four paths branching off of it. The upper left one has a small building which must be the Fossil Guild, while the other three look like the lead to dig sites.

"Hey dude! Welcome to Ilium Island!" I look to see a man with wild, brown porcupine hair, a teal and white visor of a turquoise thermal head band, a thick, warm blue scarf, thick black gloves, a teal and white parka with turquoise fur in the hood, thick blue snow pants tucked into teal boots with white near the top, and a blue belt with a blue and white pouch on it. His pretty brown eyes shift with ease, flow with calmness and have light brown flecks of extremity, making me look at his boots again to see they have a different look to them, saying they've been modified to accommodate a snowboard. "We get some pretty gnarly weather here, dudette, so make sure you stay warm and don't catch a cold."

"Will do, sir!" I tell him, smiling.

"Wait..." He says, looking at me. "Are you...Xavia?"

"Yes sir, that's me!" I tell him, then giving him a thumbs-up and winking. "The only Xavia Adven of this time period!"

"My name's Kent." He tells me. "And I'm the Staff Leader here. Terry and Stella told me you're a pretty radical dudette, but if you need anything, just lemme know."

"Yes sir, thank you." I say, his smile widening.

"They sure weren't kidding when they say you were totally adorable."

"I AM NOT!" I roar. "WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT?!"

"..." He stand silent for a second, then points out the Fighter Station, a building with a shallow sloped steel colored roof, dark ice blue walls and pillars, icicles hanging off the roof, piles of snow around it, and the two snowmen outside the door, one with a yellow hat and one with a red hat, and ice white arch above the automatic door, and perfectly round. He then points out the Fossil Guild, a smaller building with a hexagon shape, a deeper sloped steel colored roof, then dark ice blue at the top two feet of the walls, then the rest is ice white. "And, if you wanna get to Hot Spring Heights, just take the big bridge to your left." He looks back at me. "You're a Patrol Team dude, so I'm expecting some totally tubular things from you."

_Alright, whatever that means. _

"We gotta stop those gnarly BB types for messing up the Cup, you know? 'Cause that would be a bummer."

"Bummer indeed." I say. He smiles a bit, then heads off to the Fighter Station, my Paleopager suddenly going off, making me take it out. There's a notice that the pay-to-dig site over in Treasure Lake has opened, I then putting the pager away and head over to the bridge to Hot Spring Heights, and going down it. I arrive at the dig site, which is on actual land with snow everywhere, except for around some large holes in the ground with steam coming out of them, no doubt from the hot springs. There's some evergreen trees, and a small cave opening to the left of a large digging area, and then there's a wall made of rock with snow on top and a wide arch in the middle, allowing access to the second half of the site.

_'Alright, let's get some fossils!' _I say, running out onto the dig site, digging up as many fossil rocks as I can before going to the second half. At the back is a cave entrance with a staff member, which must lead to the hot spring. To the right is a cluster of evergreen trees, while the rest of the area is covered with snow.

"Okay, breathe girl! Breathe! Breeeeeeeeeatheeee..."

_'Eh?' _I wonder, looking over at the group of pine trees.

_'Extreme meditation?' _Trident asks.

_'Meditation is RELAXING. Not extreme.' _Fire Spike tells him, I waling over, then hiding under some of the tree branches to see Pauleen - without her mask - in some snow gear, a yellow toboggan with her pigtails sticking out of it, a gold colored scarf, red parka with large white polka dots, thick, dusty red gloves, brown snow boots, a dull yellow skirt over thick green snow pants, and her satchel.

In front of her is a snow man.

A. Snow. Man.

_'...The dino?' _Sky Spine, Trident, and I all think in perfect unison.

"Hello, diga! My name's Pauleen, diga!" Pauleen says. "Nice to meet you, digadigadig!"

She stands silent for a second.

"...I can talk normally to a snowman, diga. It's really nice, digadig." She says, a bit downcast. "But I talk to people, diga, I get all flustered and nervous and my face turns red." She pulls out her mask from her satchel, then putting it on. "I hope I can get rid of this mask soon, digadig..." She turns and runs off, not seeing me.

_'Hm.' _I hum. _'Well, she doesn't have __Sociophobia, it seems to be more of an extreme shyness...'_

_ 'WE MUST HELP HER!' _Trident roars with determination, I then receiving a picture of him with a lab coat, glasses and mustache, sitting in a chair with a clipboard. _'We can be like therapists! Be someone she can talk to!'_

_ 'Well, she needs that and encouragement.' _I say. _'Though, you also have to remember that this isn't something that'll happen overnight.' _I then stand tall, fist raised with determination. _'Alright Adrenaline Rush! We have another objective while we're here: help Pauleen overcome her shyness!'_

_ 'But that doesn't require fighting.' _Sky Spine says.

_'Not everything requires fighting.' _Fire Spike tells him, my Paleopager going off, I taking it out to see a picture of Joe on the screen.

"Joe Wildwest here with a message for my new Caliosteo Patrol Team." He says. "I got a little job for ya. Can y'all meet me in my office in Wildwest Tower? I'll be waitin'!"

_'Well, looks like something's happened or something.' _I think, putting my pager away and heading back to Ilium Village. After arriving, I head towards the heliport to see Rupert standing there, clad in snow gear. He has on a toboggan the same color as his parka, which is the same red color as his coat, he has thick, black gloves, a royal purple scarf white a white 'R' stitched on it, white snow pants with thick red lines going down the front, with the ends below his knees tucked into his boots, and a royal red, royal purple, and white backpack.

"Rupert! Hey!" I call, running over, he turning to look at me, suddenly stiffening, his face slightly red.

"Hello Xavia." He says.

"What'cha doing?" I ask. "Waiting for a helicopter?"

"In a way, I suppose." He tells me, uneasiness reflecting in his eyes. "My father is taking a moment out of his schedule to come by the fossil park."

"Oh, that's great!" I tell him. "Do you get to see your dad often? You must've missed him, right?"

"..." He looks away. "I have been ordered to wait here for him."

"...Rupert?"

"Yes?" He asks, looking back at me.

"Don't you mean 'have been asked to wait'?"

"..." He stands there for a second, the sound of helicopter blades suddenly slicing through the air hits our ears, making us both look up to see a helicopter with white blades, royal purple doors while the rest is royal red and white, with **FossilDig Inc. **in bold gold letters on the side. "This must be him now."

_'Wow. Fancy choppa.' _I think, the helicopter landing on the landing pad, the door sliding open and a man about the same height as Joe steps out. He's probably in his late thirties, has neatly combed back, brown hair, sunglasses that are the same gold color as Rupert's eyes and shine like ice, an expensive suit which must maintain his temperature, which has a purple-pink collar and the same color on his shoulders and upper back, bluish purple on the top of his sleeves and the middle of his back, then the pink purple on the inside of the sleeves and the edge of his coat.

On his right lower arm is a shiny, white devise that looks like a bracer from a suit of armor, the front of his pants are white and the back is lavender, he has white shoes and gloves, a small yellow ascot, a bluish purple shirt with a pink purple stripe down the front, and a brown belt.

"Thank you for coming to see me, Father." Rupert says, keeping his eyes down. "I know your time is most valuable."

"I heard you are making steady progress through the Cup, Rupert." Mr. Regius says, his face blank. "However, I expect you to continue on and win. I will accept no less than total victory."

_'What if there's no total victory to accept?' _I wonder.

"Your unbeaten streak is the finest advertising FossilDig, Inc. could want, and it must continue at all costs." He gets a slightly stern look. "Do not fail me in this, Rupert!"

"...Y-yes, Father." Rupert says, nodding.

"...Very well. Perhaps I will take a tour of this little park before I leave." He turns around, facing back to the helicopter. "Since this park is the grand prize, it will inevitably become a part of the FossilDig, Inc. empire. As such, it would behoove me to know a little something about the place..."

"In that case, you'll want to stop by the Caliosteo Museum." I say, he turning to look at me. "It's over on Cranial, next to the Fighter Station. It has some Slablets that contain the history of the islands, and the man who runs it, Prof. Scatterly, will be glad to tell you everything he can on the subject."

"..." He stands silent, the look on his face a some form of trying to remember something.

"...Sir?" I ask.

"Hm..." He hums, then turning back to look at the helicopter. "Well, thank you for that information." He climbs back aboard the helicopter, it taking off and Rupert stepping forward, watching it lift and fly away, before looking straight forward.

"Well, as you can see, my father is a very...driven man." Rupert says, his voice distant. "How can FossilDig be more profitable? How can it corner the market on all fossil-related industries? Those are the things my father thinks about..." He looks down. "...They are all my father thinks about."

"..." I'm silent, not knowing what to say. Rupert looks back at me, expressionless clouds hiding a rain of sadness.

"Yes, well, this is really none of your concern, Xavia." He tells me. "Please forget any of this happened." He turns to the Fighter Station, walking towards it in a bit of a hurried manor, his nose twitching a bit.

_'...Is that how you cope with it?' _I wonder, hearing another helicopter approach, then turning to look up at it. It lands, I climbing on, it then taking off as I watch the Fighter Station below disappear. After removing my snow gear, and putting it away, I sit down in one of the helicopter seats, hugging my knees. _'I can't help but feel bad for him.'_

_ 'After his dad talked to him like that?!' _Sky Spine asks. _'I don't blame you! I'd like to kick that guy's vivosaurs so hard he'll be knocked into next year!'_

_ 'That's a hard hit.' _Trident says.

_'Now's not the time.' _Fire Spike tells them.

_'I mean, I want to think that he really does love Rupert, and this is just how he's trying to make sure Rupert never feels defeat by pushing him so hard like that then covering it up by saying it's for the good of the company, but...'_

_ 'Don't worry, Xavia.' _Fire Spike tells me. _'We will find a way to help him.'_

_ 'YEAH WE WILL!' _Trident and Sky Spine say in unison, making me smile with determination.

_'Alright, Adrenaline Rush!' _I tell them, the helicopter landing and I jumping out onto the landing pad. _'We have another new objective: help out Rupert in any way we can!' _I say, standing with a fist raised in determination.

_'YEAH!' _Trident and Sky Spine roar, I running into the Fighter Station, up the stairs and going to the elevator, which I board, going straight up to Joe's office. Todd, Pauleen, and Kaze are already there, Joe's standing to the left front of his desk, while a man I've never seen before in the middle of the front. He has neat, dark brown porcupine hair, a mustache, an expensive blue suit with a green tie, black shoes, and is round in the middle.

"Took you long enough, Xavia!" Todd tells me as I get in my spot.

"The Caliosteo Patrol Team is _finally _accounted for." Pauleen groans, I rolling me eyes.

_Well, at least I didn't spend digging time talking to snowmen. _I think.

"I'm glad y'all made it." Joe says, stepping forward. "Sorry for ropin' ya here on such short notice. Lemme introduce ya to someone. This here's Minister Pomposa from the Kingdom of Nomadistan." The said man steps forward, thumbing his nose up, hands going to his hips.

"Harrumph! I am Minister Pomposa! See that you address me by my full and proper name!" He says, his voice snobbish.

"Geez, all right. No need to act like a big shot..." Todd grumbles.

"Now listen up. Minister Pomposa's got somethin' very important he wants to tell y'all" Joe tells us.

"Harrumph!" Minister Pomposa says again. "The words Minister Pomposa will now speak are of vital importance to the Kingdom of Nomadistan."

"Psst! I've never even heard of the Kingdom of Nomadistan!" Todd whispers.

"Duh! It's a country in the west!" Pauleen whispers back. "...Or maybe it's up north."

"It's actually in the northwest." I murmur. "It was founded about thirty years after the collapse of the Great Empire."

"What kinda name is Nomadistan anyhow?" Kaze asks. "It sounds like 'Nomad I stand'."

"HARRUMPH!" Minister Pomposa roars, all of us stiffening. "No one may whisper when Minister Pomposa is speaking!" We stand ridged, sweat-dropping. "Now, if you are done being rude...The Kingdom of Nomadistan has a lovely princess whom the people treasure above all else. However, our beloved princess has recently gone missing! This is simply unacceptable! Minister Pomposa has traveled far and wide in search of the princess, but with no success. However, we now believe we are close to finding her whereabouts. It seems she has entered herself in the Caliosteo Cup! This means she is here in this very fossil park. Minister Pomposa is sure of it, harrumph."

"As y'all can see, this is a matter of some sensitivity, and we've been asked to keep it under our hats." Joe tells us. "But I figured if anyone could form a posse and track down that little lady, it would be my Patrol Team!"

"I don't mind looking for the princess, but Minister Jerkface there is really starting bug me!" Todd whispers.

"What did you say?!" Minister Pomposa roars, Todd jumping and going ridged.

"I...um...said you have a very nice mustache, sir!" He tells Minister Pomposa.

"Harrumph! Yes, it is quite fine." He says, smiling and stroking it. "Minister Pomposa brushes it with 100 strokes every night. Now then. If you return our princess, we shall reward you most generously. You shall be given a miraculous fossil rock so fine, Fighters shed tears of joy just to be near it.

"A MIRACULOUS FOSSIL ROCK?!" Todd and Pauleen squeal in unison, jumping straight at Minister Pomposa, Kaze jumping forward and holding them back.

"A what?" I ask, blinking with confusion.

"A miraculous fossil rock has a golden head fossil in it." Kaze tells me. "They can make vivosaurs transform or evolve on spot."

"Whoa..." I say, amazed.

"You'd really give away something so valuable?" Pauleen asks, Kaze setting her and Todd down.

"You have the word of the great and terrible Minister Pomposa himself. And his word is stronger than oak!"

"Okay, it's a deal!" Todd says, doing an excited and determined fist-pump. "I'll find your princess!"

"Step off, shorty!" Pauleen tells him, doing a cheerleader jump. "You need someone beautiful and clever to find a missing princess. Someone like ME!" The two of them run towards the elevator, Kaze and I sweat-dropping, then looking at Minister Pomposa.

"Could you tell us what the princess looks like?" I ask, Todd and Pauleen stopping, then coming back beside us.

"That would be useful." Todd says.

"Yeah, I'm good, but not THAT good." Pauleen tells Minister Pomposa, who then harrumphs again.

"Yes, it seems that information would be helpful." He says, pulling a photograph out of his pocket. "Behold, our beloved princess!"

We all look at it, seeing it's a picture of Joanie holding Madame Pooch.

"_**EH?!" **_Todd and I screech, jumping back with shock.

"I see you appreciate true beauty! Your lips utter the cry your heart cannot." Minister Pomposa tells us, Todd and looking at each other, sweat dropping with 'SERIOUSLY?' looks on our faces.

"Sorry to drop this on y'all, but I don't know who else to trust." Joe tells us. "Ya might wanna ask around first. See if some'a the townsfolk know anything. But fer heaven's sake, don't tell 'em yer lookin' for a princess! Now get out there and scare up that missing lady!"

"Sir, yes sir!" We all say, saluting then riding down the elevator.

"Hey, Xavia?" Todd asks. "That girl in the photo was Joanie, wasn't it?"

"Yep, she was." I tell him.

"I can't believe she's a princess!" He tells me, amazement popping in his eyes.

"Well, you'll be able to meet her after I bring her back!" Pauleen tells him, Todd glaring back.

"No, I'M gonna bring her back!" He says, they launching off into argument.

"...So, why were you late?" Kaze asks.

"I stopped to talk to Rupert is all." I tell him, Todd suddenly going silent and a big smile appearing on his face.

"Eh heh heh!" He laughs.

"What's funny?" Pauleen asks.

"Oh, nothing, nothing..." Todd snickers.

* * *

~Todd~

At the mention of Rupert's name, he couldn't help but think back to last night...

He entered the bungalow, wondering what to eat for supper when he saw Rupert in the bedroom, writing something on a sheet of paper.

Or, well, he _trying _to.

He had his head in one hand, pencil in the other, a look of concentration and trying to think on his face, yet he was having difficulty. Wondering what he was doing, Todd walked into the room, and over to him.

"Hey, Rupert!" He said, Rupert jumping and the pencil flying out of his hand. "Whatcha-"

There was a flash of the paper with the word _Xavia_ on it, right before it disappeared.

"...What in the world?" Todd asked, looking at Rupert, who's jaw was moving up and down. "...Rupert, what are doing?"

"...Eating." He mumbled.

"...Eating what?!"

"...Paper..."

"...ZUH?"

"It's good for you!" Rupert tells him.

**(Actually, Rupert, eating paper is not good for you. If you eat too much, it may cause stomach aches or blockages in your digestive track, so it is advised you do not listen to him in this instance and do not consume paper. Thank you.) **

"...Oh really?" Todd asks, remembering the one word he saw.

"...Yes..." Rupert tells him, still chewing.

"MM-HMMM..." Todd hums. "Well, I'm gonna make me some supper!" He says, exiting the room and going into the kitchen, then looking back through the doorways into the bedroom, seeing Rupert shaking his head with a discussed look on his green face, holding the wad of chewed paper in his hand.

_Hee hee! _He laughed.

* * *

The elevator dings, all of us stepping off.

"Well, I'm off to find that princess!" Pauleen says. "Seeee yaaaa!" She then runs off, fluffy pigtails bouncing.

"Ha! That miraculous fossil rock is MINE!" Todd yells after her. "No one's gonna beat me this time!" He then takes off after her.

"..." Kaze and I say nothing.

"...Well, good luck." I tell him. "Try not to get trampled by them."

"Thanks. You too." He tells me, we then going off, I stepping outside the Fighter Station, and thinking.

_'The Jungle Labyrinth.' _Fire Spike says.

_'How do you know?' _Trident asks, amazed.

_'Well, it actually does make sense.' _I tell him, going over to the heliport and climbing aboard a helicopter. _'After all, no one really ever goes down there, and there are a lot of good fossils.'_

_ 'Take note Trident, never question these two. EVER.' _Sky Spine tells him. After the quick flight to Ribular, I head straight out to the Jungle Labyrinth, going down the path to where the fake monster incident took place.

"No no, widdle doggy!" I hear a man say, making me stop, utterly confused.

_'Wuuuut?' _I think, looking around, then seeing through the foliage that a man I remember as Pat Bull. He has a dark green, wide brimmed hat, dark green vest, brown hair and beard, black sunglasses, black pants, brown boots, and a white shirt. Madame Pooch is in his clutches, receiving an overly loving petting, while Joanie is standing by, complete helplessness and worry swirling and whirling in her pretty blue eyes. Madame Pooch barks and howls, probably asking Joanie to save her.

"Stop zis!" Joanie tells Pat Bull. "Madame Pooch, she does not like you!"

"Wrong again, sister." Pat tells her. "All dogs love me! I have this natural way with animals, see? Don't you wove me, widdle poochie? Who's a happy puppy? Huh? Whoooooo's a happy puppy?!" I can see the little hearts around him. "You're coming home with me, aren't you, widdle snookum? Yes you are! Yeeees, you are!"

_'Hey, he can't do that!' _I think, angry.

_'Reminds you of Silver Fang and those people from the Fighter Association?' _Sky Spine asks, knowing about it.

_'What?' _Trident asks.

_'Explanation will come later.' _I tell him, coming out of my hiding spot.

"Hey, lady?" Pat asks, looking up at Joanie, Madame Pooch dizzy. "You're starting to mess with my dog bonding here, so why don't you get lost? That is, unless you want me to clean your clock in a Fossil Battle!" Joanie steps back, scared.

"Hey you!" I say, they both looking at me, Joanie's eyes lighting up. "You can't threaten her like that, or take Madame Pooch away from her! You're no better than some petty thief, you mutt!"

"It is my friend Xavia!" Joanie exclaims. "Please! You must make ze Fossil Battle with zis terrible oaf of a man and save Madame Pooch!"

"With pleasure, Joanie!" I say, pulling out Adrenaline Rush.

"I oughta smack you with a rolled-up newspaper, kid." Pat Bull says, pulling out his medals. "But if you want a Fossil Battle, bring it on!" He sends out his team, I letting mine out at the same time. He has two Machai's, one regular and one having green highlights rather than red, and a large vivosaur that I don't recognize.

_What is that? _I wonder, pulling out my Fighter's License, which identifies it. It's the super evolved form of Tricera, called Heracles. It has a yard long horn that dominates its face, black and blue layered, armor-like skin on its head, some blue on its ankles, shoulders, wrists, and knees.

"Bring it on, you bully!" I say, Pat Bull only grinning.

"Time to show you who the real alpha dog is!" He yells. "Machai, Machai Twist on Tricera!" Pat commands, the green Machai jumping straight at Trident, biting down on him, then striking him again before retreating back, taking out one sixth of Trident's health. "Machai, Machai twist on Aeros!" The red Machai does the same attack on Sky Spine, depleting one sixth of his LP as well. "End turn!"

"Sky Spine, Wind Blast on Heracles!" I say, it being perfect for us due to range and elemental advantages. Sky Spine throws back his head and releases the booming roar, the sea green shock waves erupting out from around him, slamming into Heracles, and throwing him right into his medal.

"My top dog!" Pat Bull whines.

"End turn!" I say.

"You'll pay!" He yells back, then pointing. "Machai, Machai twist on Aeros!" The green Machai repeats the attack on Sky Spine, knocking off a bit of LP. "End Turn!"

"Trident, use Running Smash on the red Machai!" I tell him, he charging towards the vivosaur, smashing into him and knock out 80% of his LP, Trident then coming back to our side. "Now Fire Spike, finish him off with Menchi Stomp!" He raises up his front legs, smashing them down onto the red Machai, sending him back into his medal, mush to Pat's dislike. "End turn!"

"You haven't beaten me yet!" He roars, pointing at Sky Spine. "Machai, Machai Fang on Aeros!" Machai jumps at him, biting down on Sky Spines neck the retreating back, only to have knocked of a small bit of Sky Spine's LP. "End turn!"

"Trident, Running Smash on Machai!" I say, Trident smashing against Machai, then retreating back, having knocked out seventy percent of Machai's LP. "Now Fire Spike, use Menchi Stomp to finish him!" He smashes his front legs down on Machai, knocking the vivosaur back into his medal.

"N-no!" Pat cries as my team roars with victory. "How can this be when I wove my widdle bubsy-wubsy so much?!"

Madame Pooch growls, and bites his leg.

"Well, she don't love you." I say, Pat screeching with pain and jumping back.

"You bit me!" Pat cries. "My widdle fluffy-wuffy bit me on my leggy-weggy!"

"WILL YOU KNOCK OFF THE BABY VOICE ALREADY?!" I yell. _'My parents didn't talk to me or Parker like that, even when we were little!'_

"I'm starting to think this dog doesn't like me..." Pat says.

He then proceeds to run off crying.

"Ugh...He doesn't have to get so upset..." I say, then looking at Joanie, who's down on her knees, cradling Madame Pooch. There's a buzzing, I taking out my License to see I've been promoted to Fighter Level six. After a mental dance of happiness, I put it away and look back at Joanie.

"Madame Pooch! You have suffered ze terrible ordeal, no?" Joanie asks. "But now all is well." She sets Madame Pooch down, stands, and looks at me. "I cannot zank you enough, Xavia! Had you not made with ze coming by just now..."

"Actually, I was looking for you guys." I tell her, confusion flowing into her eyes.

"You were?" She asks.

"Yes ma'am." I tell her, nodding. "There's a man named Minister Pomposa here, he's from the Kingdom of Nomadistan looking for you two."

"A la carte!" Joanie exclaims, shock popping in her eyes. "Minister Pomposa, he is here?!"

"Yes ma'am!" I tell her, nodding. "The entire kingdom is worried sick for-"

"There she is!" Todd's voice rings out.

"No! I saw her first!" Pauleen yells, Joanie and I looking to see Todd and Pauleen running this way, Pauleen grabbing Todd by the collar, and yanking him back so she gets ahead of him. Todd then grabs a vine on the ground and yanks it, Pauleen falling face-first on the ground, Todd running up to Joanie and bowing.

"Minister Pomposa is waiting for you, Princess Joanie!" Todd tells her.

"Please, Princess!" Pauleen says, running up and curtsying. "You must let me escort you back to Wildwest Tower!" Todd and Pauleen both take her by a hand, Joanie getting a worried and panicked look.

"Oh, I am sorry, but your are making ze mistake." She says. "I am not...Er..."

They run off, Joanie being dragged by them, when Kaze steps out of nowhere, then jumps back in time to avoid being trampled by Todd and Pauleen.

"Hey, HEY!" He yells, running after them. "Wait up!"

"Hmmmmm..." Madame Pooch whines.

"Don't worry, Princess Pooch." I tell her, patting her head. "I'll get you back to Joanie." She looks up with me, and barks with confusion.

"I'll explain on the way." I tell her, picking her up and walking.

* * *

~Pauleen~

She and Todd were in Wildwest Tower, Joanie standing between them, Kaze standing aside, watching.

"I brought the princess back!" Todd says.

"No, I brought the princess back!" Pauleen objects.

Joanie merely looks between them, not sure what to do.

"You have to give me the miraculous fossil rock!" Todd tells Minister Pomposa! "You promised!"

"No! I saw her first!" Pauleen tells Todd. "I'm the one who gets the fossil rock!"

"Actually, Xavia-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Todd and Pauleen yell in unison, cutting Kaze off.

"_SILENCE!" _Minister Pomposa roars, everyone jumping, Todd, Pauleen and Joanie all going stiff. "...Now then. Where is the princess?"

"...Um...what?" Todd asks, blinking with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Pauleen asks. "She's right there! Joanie is the princess!"

"INCORRECT!" Everyone looks at the elevator dings, to see Xavia on the platform, holding Madame Pooch.

"Oh, joy of joys!" Minister Pomposa says with glee, pushing past everyone and running up to them. "She has returned!"

* * *

"It is Princess Pooch!" He says, complete happiness bursting and flowing in his eyes. Looking past him, I see that Joe, Todd, Pauleen and Kaze all have utter shock written on their faces. "Minister Pomposa is so very relieved to see you safe, Your Highness!" He says, kneeling down, I putting Madame Pooch down.

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Pauleen yells, utterly confused. "OKAY, someone explain going on here and fast!" Pauleen says, Joanie looking at her.

"I am sorry, no?" She says. "But ze princess you have been searching for is Madame Pooch."

"What?!" Todd exclaims.

"She was called Madame Pooch to hide ze identity, but her true name is Princess Pooch Poochian." Joanie explains. "I am...how you say? Her attendant?"

"Yes, yes." Minister Pomposa says, then going back to the front of the desk, then harrumphing again. "Perhaps Minister Pomposa can explain. For many years, the Kingdom of Nomadistan was constantly at war. The people grew weary of conflict, and came to believe it was caused by the frailties of human leaders. So one day, they decided to make a dog the new king."

"That seems a bit...desperate." Kaze says. "Perhaps, but in the end, the plan was a success. The wars ended, and the people reunited in peace. Since that day, the Kingdom of Nomadistan has always been ruled by a dog. And of course, our royal family is all canines as well."

"...You know..." Todd starts. "this would have been REALLY good information to have earlier!" Ignoring him, Minister Pomposa steps back towards Princess Pooch.

"Your people have been so concerned for you, Princess Pooch!" He tells her. "The dear Queen Mother has refused to play with her favorite ball, and His Majesty the King cannot even gather the strength for his daily territorial markings."

_...Ew._

Princess Pooch whines, looking down.

"Minister Pomposa!" Joanie says, stepping forward. "You must not make with ze chastising of Princess Pooch! It was I who allowed her out of ze palace. She asked for my help, and I could not refuse."

"..." He looks back at Princess Pooch, dropping to one knee. "Is your desire to engage in Fossil Battles really so strong, Princess?"

Princess Pooch barks something.

"..." Minister Pomposa stands, thinking. "...Very well. In that case, Minister Pomposa sees no harm in staying here until your next match." Joanie and Princess Pooch both jump, surprised. "But first, you must hear this message from His Royal Highness King Poochund..." He takes a letter from his pocket, clears his throat, and starts reading. "'If the princess is serious in purpose and pure in spirit, I give her my blessing to follow her dream. However, Minister Pomposa must confirm this passion personally.'"

"Ah, Princess Pooch!" Joanie squeals. "Zis is so wonderful, no? If Minister Pomposa sees your passion for Fossil Battles, you can continue in ze Cup!" The princess howls with glee, then runs in circles a few times from sheer joy. Joanie goes over to her, Minister Pomposa speaking up again.

"Now then! It seems you are the one who found our missing princess." He tells me. "As Minister Pomposa is a man of his word, you shall now receive your reward." He pulls out a hexagonal rock, then hands it to me, my hand running over its smooth surface.

"Thank you, Minister Pomposa!" I tell him.

Princess Pooch walks up to me, then barking something.

"Princess Pooch wishes me to zank you for your assistance of earlier, no?" Joanie tells me.

"My pleasure to help!" I tell her, smiling.

"Harrumph!" Minister Pomposa says. "Well then, perhaps Minister Pomposa will see what charms this fossil park has to offer..."

"Bark, bark!" Princess Pooch barks, she and Minister Pomposa then riding down the elevator.

"Bon mot!" Joanie says. "Princess Pooch, she wishes to give ze minister a tour! How delighted she must be!"

"Um, hold on, Joanie." Todd says, Joanie stopping in front of the elevator. "There's still something I don't understand...You're the one doing the actual battling, right? Is Princess Pooch all right with that?"

"Au contraire!" Joanie tells him. "Ze battles, zey have been waged by Princess Pooch herself." Todd jumps at that. "Myself, I have only been pretending to be ze Fighter, no? Ze princess could not let people know her true identity. Also, I do not think zey would allow a dog to enter ze Cup, no? Adieu!" She steps onto the elevator, riding it down.

"...So a dog advanced in the Cup, but I got beat?" Todd asks. "...Aw, man..."

"How do you think the people Princess Pooch beat are gonna feel when they find out?" Kaze asks him.

"Alright, team." Joe says, we all lining up parallel to the desk, Todd to my left, Pauleen to my right, and Kaze behind us. "Well, Xavia. Looks like you done went an' saved the day again." He tells me, smiling. " But thanks ta y'all too, Todd, Kaze and Pauleen. I know y'all gave it yer best shot."

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

We take out our Paleopagers, their being a staff member on the screen.

"The hot spring at Hot Spring Heights is now open." She says. "Park guests are welcome to use this free facility."

"Well, it took a good long time," Joe says, looking at his own Paleopager. "but we finally got the durn spring open." He looks up at us. "Y'all should check it out. It's a good place for soakin' yer old bones and clearin' the dust from the trail."

"Hey, yeah!" Todd says. "A hot spring would be just the thing to heal my wounds." He looks at me. "Let's go check it out, Xavia!"

"You two have fun splashing around in the pool." Pauleen tells us. "I'm going to get ready for Round 5! Since I didn't win the prize, I'll have to earn my victory the old-fashioned way." She leaves, riding down the elevator.

"..." Silence, I looking at Kaze and Todd, then grabbing their collars and dragging them towards the elevator.

* * *

"Let's go get lunch, you guys!" I say.

**AN-ALRIGHT! ...No comment.**

**Sky Spine: Something's wrong then...**

**Wing: Thanks~**

**Gunsandgames: Don't worry, this chappa had some! :D**

**Casey: Ah. Don't worry, this chappa had Rupert-Torment in it! XD**

**mysterydude123: I always use a Teffla, Tricera and Menchi. THEY'RE PERFECT.**

**Trident: TUNE IN NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Xavia: YEAH!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN-Reviews...**

**Sky Spine: Magma's a bit...down.**

**Fire Spike: They want all of you Readers to leave reviews. It really brightens their day.**

**Xavia: ON TO THE CHAPPA!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Todd, Kaze and I walk out into the Hot Springs, seeing pools of the steaming water everywhere, people relaxing in them.

"This is the biggest hot spring I've ever seen!" Todd says. "I can't wait to get in and start soaking!" He turns and runs to the changing booths, Kaze and I following. Each of us going into separate ones, I change into my swimsuit, which is a black tank top and bottoms, the bottoms having a miniskirt, and both pieces having red going down the sides. My hair is still up and my goggles are still on.

Exiting my booth, Todd and Kaze are in their swim suits, Todd's being green trunks with a Stego on the left leg and his helmet, Kaze's being black trunks with blue flames at the ends, and his goggles.

"All right!" Todd says, jumping into the water, then bobbing up and lowering himself down to where the water reaches his chin, sighing with bliss. "Ooooh yeaaaaah...That's the stuff...I feel my blues just washing away."

"That's good." Kaze says, sitting down at the edge and putting his feet in the water.

"Hurry and get in here, Xavia!" Todd calls to me, I about to jump in when I smell something.

_'What is that?' _Sky Spine asks.

_'It smells like...'_

_ 'GRAPES!' _I yell, cutting off Fire Spike, the hot spring water going from a beautiful crystal blue to a purple color. _'WHAT THE DINO?!'_

"Huh? What's going..." Todd starts, Kaze looking just as confused, the water now still and looking like a gel almost.

"EEEEEEW! The water's turned all goopy and gross!" Todd says, disgusted. "I'm outta here!" He tries to stand, only to no avail. Trying again, he gets the same result, Kaze unable to pull his feet out of the gel. "AGH! The water's sticky! Help me! I can't get out!"

"I don't think it's water anymore Todd." I tell him, crouching next to the side and looking at the purple gel, which Todd sniffs.

"Hey, you're right..." He says, then taking a bite out of it. "Hey, it's JELLY!" He says, then swallowing the mouthful of grape-flavored dessert. "Xavia, I don't care how tasty this is, you gotta get me out of here!"

"I'm on it!" I say, grabbing his head and pulling.

"OWOWOW!" He yells. "YOU'RE GONNA PULL MY HEAD RIGHT OFF!" I let go, sitting back on the floor, Kaze still unable to pull his legs out.

"Wait." He says. "Remember what Joe said when we joined the Patrol Team? He told up to report anything suspicious to a staff leader."

"Hey, yeah!" Todd says. "Xavia, you gotta run and find Kent! He's Ilium Island's Staff Leader, remember?"

"I'm on it!" I say, jumping up and running back into my booth, pulling my clothes and snow gear back on, then running out of the cave and to Ilium village as fast as my legs allow.

"KEEEENT!" I yell, running into his office, a room with ice blue walls, dark ice blue and teal floor, a desk with a dark ice blue top at the back that has a phone, two stacks of paper, and a wooden cup with pens and pencil in it on the top of the desk. There's a periwinkle, white, and ice blue rug on the floor, two wooden coffee tables, a small book shelf, and four small teal sofas with purple stripes.

"Hey little dudette!" He tells me, looking up from waxing his snow board. "Whatcha need?"

I quickly explain about the Hot Springs with the rest of my breath before taking a huge gasp and panting.

"You mean the whole hot spring got turned to jelly?" He asks, I nodding. "...Bummer, dudette."

_'That's ALL he has to say?!' _I wonder, still panting.

"Well, if there are Fighters trapped in goo, we gotta help 'em out." Kent tells me, setting his board aside and standing. "Come on, dudette! Let's shred tail and get over to the spring!" We run out, and to the Hot Spring cave. Kaze still has his legs stuck, and looks to have given up on trying, while Todd just looks bored. Kent kneels down next to the edge, grabbing Todd by the head and pulling, to no avail and to have Todd yell again.

"No good, dudette." Kent tells me, shaking his head and looking at me. "He's stuck in there like a dude stuck in a pool of jelly."

"Then how do we get him out?" I ask.

"The BareBones Brigade probably messed around with the hot-spring water supply or something, yeah?" He tells me. "It seems like their style...This water comes down an undersea pipeline straight from Mt. Krakanak over on Cranial Isle. You'll probably have to visit Mt. Krakanak's crater to find a solution. You mind going, dudette? It's way too hot there for a snow guy like me. There's a gondola they just installed that'll take you into the crater. Sounds like a killer ride, yeah?"

"I'm on it!" I say, then running out of the cave. Heading back to Ilium Village, I jump on a helicopter which takes me to Cranial Isle, I removing my snow gear on the ride over. After it lands, I jump out and speed down the path to Mt. Krakanak.

"Wait." A voice says, making me skid to a stop and turn to see Rupert walking towards me.

"Rupert?" I ask, turning to face him.

"Kent told me you're going into the volcano to check on the hot spring's water supply." He tells me, I nodding.

"Yep! I gotta get Todd and Kaze outta the jelly!" I tell him, he keeping eye contact, despite his face being a bit red.

_Must be the heat. _I think.

"...Um...I..." He looks away at the ground for a second, then back at me. "I'll go with you."

"Really?" I ask, blinking in surprise.

"I feel pity for Todd. No man deserves to be trapped in jelly." He tells me quickly, I blinking before a big smile appears on my face.

"Thanks Rupert!" I tell him, hugging him. "You're th' best!" After a moment I step back, his face redder and eyes a bit wide. "Now let's go break some bones!"

"Let's." He says, both of us running along the path up the side of the volcano, stopping at the top. On the rail that goes partly around the lip of the crater, is an object that looks like a long mine care with a low riding platform in the middle, and attached to it is the gondola.

"There's the gondola. It should take us all the way down to the crater floor." Rupert tells me. "Let's go, Xavia."

"Yeah!" I say, we running over to the gondola and jumping on. The cart starts up, then rides over to the other end of the rail, Rupert and I stepping into the gondola, which lowers us down. After it hits the bottom, we step out, Rupert then pointing.

"Look there, Xavia!" He says, I following where he's pointing to see the other side of the crater, where some kind of pump is, with it having a skull similar to the one from Cole's coat painted on it. Around it is three BB Brigade Goons, and a portly person. "I knew I detected the stench of the BareBones Brigade on this plan. That machine must be what's interfering with the water supply. Let's make haste."

"Alright!" I say, we running along the paths. When we get close, I feel something evil in the air, making my brows furrow slightly and grunt.

"Heave, ho! Heave, ho!" One of the goons says. "I work all day and get no pay! Heave, ho!"

"Har har!" The portly man laughs with guffaw. "Faster, my roadies! Faster! Keep dumping that jelly powder in the hot-spring well!"

"Halt, fiend!" Rupert says, the BB Brigade goons and portly man all looking at us, surprised.

"Well, looky here!" The portly man says, stepping towards us. You got guts showin' your ugly mugs in a place like this!"

"Well, you're one to talk 'bout guts!" I say.

"And don't you dare make negative comments on our appearance!" Rupert tells him. The portly man has a neon green mohawk about the length of my arm while the rest of his head is bare, black eye shadow around his eyes, black leather wrist bands, a black collar around his neck with long, sharp spikes, a black leather vest, a white, very low cut shirt that stops at the bottom of his rib cage with a skull on it, a black belt, white pants, black boots, and is about eighteen. His eyes are dark, dark, dark brown, beat with rhythm, and pound with an appetite for food.

"Well, since you came all this way, I'll tell you a little secret..." He starts. "I'm one of the three BareBones Brigade Commanders!" He takes a deep breath, puffing out his chest and raising up his arms some, then flexing them. "The name's Lester, and I'm gonna rock your world!"

_'...A creepy rocker.' _I think.

"My plan's tighter than a snare drum. I just-"

"You just turn the hot springs to jelly so all the Fighters are stuck and have to dig their way out by eating it, so then they're over weight and can't move. You do realize that's not a good plan since they can just move they jelly out of their way to get out? So can we just skip to the part where we kick yer rear in a Fossil Battle? 'Kay, thanks." I say, then pulling out my team.

"..." Lester is silent, one of his lower eye lids twitching. Rupert looks at me, I looking at him.

"Think you can handle this Lester character, Xavia?" Rupert asks, I nodding.

"Yea!" I tell him, he nodding.

"I'll take out the lackeys guarding that machine." He tells me, looking at the goons and pulling out his medals.

"Gahar har har!" Lester laughs. "My boneysaurs are gonna play you the B-flat chord of pain! Now let's get ready to RAAAAAAAAWK!" He roars, releasing his team, a B-Brachio, B-Rex, and B-Tricera. The B-Brachio is built like long neck, has bleached white bones, ghostly purple eyes, and has five sharp spikes at the end of its tail. The B-Tricera is built like a triceratops, has red bones, and angry blue eyes that sends a shiver down my spine.

"Trident, Running Smash on B-Rex!" I tell him, he then charging at full speed towards the boneysaur, his horns barreling into it and knocking out about half of B-Rex's health. "Fire Spike, Menchi Stomp on B-Rex!" Standing on his hind legs, Fire Spike raises his front feet up, then allows them to go crashing down onto B-Rex, making his health go down to under a half. "End turn!"

"Pass!" Lester yells.

_'He's saving up for a stronger move.' _I think, then pointing at B-Rex again. "Sky Spine, Wind Blast on B-Rex!" Throwing back his head and releasing the booming roar, the sea green shock waves go flying toward the boneysaur, knocking the LP down to only a small bit. "Trident, Running Smash on him again!" Repeating the said attack, he knocks the boneysaur into its medal before retreating to our side of the field. "End turn!"

"B-Tricera, Boney Terror!" Lester bellows, the red colored boneysaur pushing itself onto its hind legs, a sliver of bright, shocking light shooting out from it, and over to my side, shocking my team and doing a small bit of damage to them.

_'You guys alright?' _I ask, worried.

_'We're fine.' _Sky Spine tells me.

"B-Brachio, Boney Stomp on Tricera!" Lester commands, the boneysaur standing on its hind legs and letting the front ones smash down on Trident, knocking down his LP to four fifths, and rotating my team to where Trident is in the AZ. "End turn!"

"Guys, get back into place!" Spending ten FP, they do so. "Fire Spike, Menchi Stomp on B-Brachio!" He does the attack, taking out one fourth of the boneysaur's health. "End turn!"

"Pass!" Lester yells.

"Sky Spine, Wind Blast on B-Brachio!" Doing the roar and the shock waves flying out, he takes out a large portion of LP, B-Brachio having one third LP left. "Trident, Running Smash on B-Brachio!" Doing the attack, his horns crash into the boneysaur's flanks, taking away half the remaining LP. "End turn!"

"B-Tricera, Boney Horror!" Lester tells him, B-Tricera repeating the attack, doing a small bit of damage to my team, and scaring Sky Spine and Fire Spike.

_'...Honestly, I wasn't expecting these two.' _I think.

_'You can say that again.' _Trident agrees.

"B-Brachio, Boney Stomp on Tricera!" Repeating the attack, the boneysaur does a bit of damage, Trident having two thirds of his LP left, and rotating my team again so that Trident is in the AZ again. "End Turn!"

"Trident, Running Smash on B-Brachio!" I tell him, the charging and ramming into the boneysaur, knocking it into the medal. "Fire spike, Menchi Stomp on B-Tricera!" Repeating the attack, he takes out almost half of the LP. "End turn!"

"B-Tricera, Boney Rush on Menchi!" The boneysaur attacks, chipping away Fire Spike's health. "End turn!"

"Fire Spike, Menchi Stomp on B-Tricera!" Doing the attack, knocks down B-Tricera's LP to about one fifth. "Trident, Running Smash on B-Tricera!" He rams against the boneysaur, sending it into his medal.

"Whaaaaat?!" Lester yells, shocked. "Aw, _man!_ My boneysaurs got beat like the bass player at an easy-listening concert." He peers at me, realization speckling his eyes. "...Hey, hold the phone. You're the Fighter who beat Cole, aren't you!"

"Yeah I am!" I say proudly, my team in their medals, which I hold in my fists.

"We got pasted!" Looking, I see that Rupert's beaten the BB Goons. "These old bones were no match for the young blood!"

"Di66-R!" Rupert calls over his shoulders, then pointing at the jelly pump. "Destroy that machine!" I look over at the direction Rupert and I came from, to see Di66-R floating there.

"Of course, sir or madam." It says. "It will be my pleasure." Moving forward, it floats past an utter shocked Lester, and stops at the machine. "CTRL! ALT! _DELETE!" _

With three strikes, the machine is destroyed and smoking.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lester bellows, grabbing the sides of his chubby head. "Operation Fill Hot Spring with Jelly is ruined! RUUUUUUUUINED!"

_'...That name is as bad as the plan.' _I think.

"Don't think I'll forget this, punk!" Lester roars, whirling around and looking at me, anger crashing through his eyes. "You and I will have a reunion special someday!"

He then runs off, Rupert and I watching.

"Wait, sir!" One of the goons yells, they running after him. "Wait for us!"

"Don't leave us here to die!"

"The hot spring should be alright now." Rupert says.

"That's good." I tell him. "Now Todd and Kaze won't turn into purple leather people!"

I can tell he suppresses a smile at that, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You okay, little dudes?" Both of us look to see Kent running towards us, his snow gear gone to show a Staff leader uniform with the same colors.

"Yes sir." I tell him. "The BB Brigade was using that pump to get jelly powder into the hot spring well."

"I knew those hosers were behind this mess!" Kent tells us, question dotting Rupert's and mine eyes. "Sorry it took me so long to get here, dude and dudette. But you two did pretty good without me. The jelly in the spring should totally melt away now. You dudes wanna head back to Ilium Village?"

Nodding, we follow Kent, Di66-R following us.

Later...

Kent, Rupert and I stand in the Fighter Station on Ilium Island, all of us clad in snow gear.

"Heeeeeeey!" Looking we see Todd running towards us, Kaze walking in as well, Todd in his snow gear.

"Todd!" I say, my face lighting up with a smile.

"That jelly finally melted, so we were able to crawl to safety!" Todd tells me.

"But, now he needs to shower." Kaze says, looking down at Todd.

"He's right." Todd says. "I smell like I'm some sweat-covered grape candy or something!"

Rupert sweat-drops, I laughing.

"..." Todd stands there for a moment. "I hope vivosaurs don't mistake me for dessert..."

At that, I laugh, Kaze smiles with amusement, Rupert laughing softly.

"Well, dudes," Kent says, the four of us looking at him. "you totally saved the day once more. The reputation of the Caliosteo Patrol Team is growing by the day! Total gnarlitude, dudes!" He tells us, big smile on his face. "Anyway, yeah. I gotta go wax my snowboard, so I'll cheese ya later." He walks off towards his office, when I hear running footsteps.

"Hey! I heard!" All of us turn to see Pauleen. "I heard all about it! We're supposed to be a team, guys! I mean, I'm still the most beautiful member and all, but we're STILL a team!" She looks at Todd and marches up to him, his face turning slightly red and backing up. "So why was I not informed? Huh?!"

"Um...because...Kaze and I were stuck in jelly?" Todd asks, Pauleen backing off.

"Oh, I see." She says, looking at me. "So it was Xavia who did all the work, hmm?"

"Actually, Rupert helped out a lot!" I tell her with cheer.

"Rupert?" Pauleen asks, confused. "Ha! What made the little rich boy decide to help? Were they carrying gold coins or something?"

"Hey, don't be mean!" I say, Rupert looking away.

"I'll not defend myself to you!" He says, all of us looking at him. "I just...felt like helping...That's all."

"...Huh." Pauleen says, Todd, Kaze and I all looking back at her. "Well, whatever! I guess the reason doesn't really matter." She puts her hands on her hips, standing taller. "There's no backing down now, Rupert! You fought the BB Brigade, and you protected the Caliosteo Fossil Park for the sake of the Cup. There's no doubt about it! You're the newest member of the Caliosteo Patrol Team!" Rupert looks up and at Pauleen, his eyes wide.

The cage in his eyes is breaking.

"That's a great idea!" Todd says. "We'd love to have you join us!"

"I second that." Kaze says.

"YEAH!" I cheer.

"...You want me to...join you?" Rupert asks, disbelief and joy speckling his eyes. "To...become your...your friend?"

"Wow, Rupert." Pauleen says. "You look almost happy. It's so unlike you."

"It's...it's not that." Rupert quickly says with slight defiance. "I'm just...I mean..." He's silent for a moment. "...Oh, very well. I suppose I might be just a little happy."

"Great!" Pauleen tells us, all of us looking at her. "Then from now on, the five of us are the Caliosteo Patrol Team! Just remember that I'm the pretty one. All right?"

_'Rupert's gonna have an objection to that.' _Trident says, Sky Spine snicker at it.

_'Why?' _I ask, confused.

_'...WHHHHHY?!' _The two of them roar, banging their heads against invisible objects.

"Okay, let's do the Patrol Team cheer!" Pauleen tells us gleefully.

_'The what?' _I ask.

"Go, team, go! Fight, team, fight! We fight the creeps all day and night!" Pauleen cheers. "GOOOOOOO, Patrol Team!"

"Yeah!" Todd, Kaze, Pauleen and I say in unison, jumping the air and pumping our fists, Rupert looking at us like we're crazy.

"...Um, Rupert?" Todd asks, looking at him. "We all have to do this together, all right?"

"Okay, let's try this once more..." Pauleen says. "Go, team, go! Fight, team, fight! We fight the creeps all day and night! GOOOOOOO, Patrol Team!"

"Yeah!" Todd, Pauleen, Kaze and I say, as Rupert joins us in throwing our fists in the air as we jump, he smiling.

"Heh heh..." He softly laughs.

"Wait, TODD!" I say, looking at him. "You know what this means, right?"

"..." His face lights up with a big grin. "Yeah!" We both look at Rupert, who now looks a tad bit worried.

"...What in the wo-"

Todd and I both jump on him, I hugging him around the neck, standing to his right, while Todd hugs him, his arms around his shoulders while standing to the left.

**(I have been waiting for this. XD)**

"WELCOME TO OUR TEAM~! WELCOME TO OUR TEAM~!" Todd and I chant in unison. "WELCOME RUPERT, WELCOME RUPERT, WELCOME RUPERT!"

At this, he laughs.

"What is this nonsense?" A cold voice asks, all our faces going while Rupert's eyes grow wide, clouding with fear as we look to see Mr. Regius stand there, his jaw tight with anger and lips pressed together as a thin line.

"F-Father!" Rupert says, almost choking on his breath. Todd and I release him as he moves forward, past Pauleen, and up to Mr. Regius, who stares down at him from behind his glasses, Rupert looking down at the floor.

"What do you think you are doing, Rupert?" Mr. Regius asks, his voice low so it sounds all the more threatening. I'm able to hear Fire Spike and Trident growling in my mind, while Fire Spike is his usual self, but I can still feel his dislike. "I've heard reports that you helped another Fighter take on the BareBones Brigade! Need I remind you that you are the public face of FossilDig, Inc.? We cannot afford to have you going off on such fool's errands! You might have destroyed our image!"

_By helping to save the Cup?!_

"This is a _sad_ day for me as your father." He continues, his voice still low.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Father." Rupert says, his eyes hidden behind his bangs, and hands over the small of his back as he stands small and scared. "I only-"

"Apologies are worthless without action!" Mr. Regius snaps with a scolding voice. "If you are truly sorry, you can prove it by winning Round 5 of the Caliosteo Cup." His fist clenches. "Crush you enemies, Rupert, or I will know where your loyalties lie." He turns, leaving.

"Wow..." Todd says, shocked. "Your dad is a real hard case. I can't believe he said that stuff to you!"

"Don't concern yourself with it." Rupert tell us, lift his head enough to where we can see his eyes, but they're still shadowed by his bangs. "...I'm used to it." He lifts his head to look at us fully, sadness and disappointment clouding and dulling his eyes, the cold cage in them now sealed shut tight. "I'm sorry, but I won't be able to join the Caliosteo Patrol Team. From now on...just leave me alone."

He turns to the door a few steps before stopping.

"...You know, I remember a time when I thought Fossil Battles were fun." He starts. "I loved my vivosaurs. and I felt...excited when I battled with them...But at some point, I stopped being a carefree child and became a walking advertisement for FossilDig, Inc. And the more famous I got, the less I was allowed to be myself. That's when Fossil Battles stopped being fun. They were just work. And eventually...they bored me." He turns around slightly, so we can just see the corner of his eye. "And yet...when I was with you...For just a moment..." He looks over his should at us, a tear streaming from one of his water-brimmed eyes. "I remembered how I used to feel."

"..." None of us say anything, tears streaming out mine and Todd's eyes, while Kaze's have a sad look. Rupert stands there a moment longer, his eyes making contact with mine before he looks away.

"Thank you...my friends." He says, voice sad and quiet. "and good-bye."

He runs outs.

After a second, I find myself running after him, outside the fighter station, my hand landing on his shoulder.

"Rupert, wait!" I say, he stopping. His should shakes under my gloved hand.

"..." He says nothing.

"...Rupert, your dad doesn't have any control over your life!" I start. "You're your own person! You don' have to do what he says!"

"...It's not that easy." Rupert tells me with a shaking voice, moving forward so my hand slides off his shoulder.

"..." I stand there, tears streaming down my face, when I take a half step forward. "Rupert, you know what your dads wants!"

He stops.

* * *

~Rupert~

_..._ He couldn't think.

"You know what your fans want, you know what we want, you know Joe wants to have this Cup for Fighters to have fun, but does the wants of others matter?" Xavia asks. "Isn't it time you stopped asking 'What does Father want me to do' or 'What do my fans want me to do'? None of that matters, Rupert! What do _you_ want to do in your life? What do _you _want to accomplish? What do you want?"

"..." He says nothing, another tears streaming down his face.

Whirling around, he hugs her tightly, his hand on the back of her head, able to faintly smell flowers from her hair.

_I want to be with you._

* * *

I feel safe. Really safe.

He smells clean, too. It's a nice smell, I burying my face into his parka, only for a brief second before he's gone, I looking up, only seeing the tail of his coat in a flash of red as he disappears down the path to the Fighter's Camp.

"..." I sniff, rubbing my eyes before I feel a hand on my shoulder. Looking up again, I see Kaze, who has sadness as red rain in his eyes, I hugging him tightly. "It's not fair, it's not fair..."

"It's okay." Kaze tells me, hugging me gently. "Rupert'll free one day."

"I'm...I'm talking about Mr. Regius..." I sniffle. "It's not fair. It's not fair he gets to have a kid as great and nice as Rupert even though he's so mean...H-He's no better than my grandpa!"

"Your grandfather?" Kaze asks.

"He wanted my dad and uncles to be in the military." I start. "He...He was always so cold to them. Their mother had died, so she wasn't there to help them, so they only had each other. My dad was the only one who got into the military, but even then my grandpa still wasn't proud, he kept pushing him and pushing him, then my dad had to go into a witness protection program, so he got a job as an accountant...when he was finally safe, he and my mom had gotten married and had my brother and I, so when we got to meet my family, my dad told grandpa he was going to stay an accountant, and he got really mad...He wants Parker to join the military, but he want to be architect, and...he just hates me since I'm a girl! He thinks I'm weak and can't defend myself!"

"..." Kaze hugs me tighter. "It's alright...he's got no right to talk like that."

I just nod.

* * *

**AN-Still no comment.**

**Casey: I was unfortunately unable to fit any into this chapa. D:**

**Gunsandgames: Yup! I got the idea when I was reading another fanfic, and it just seemed like something that would happen. XD**

**Chi-Chan: Yes he did~ Thank you! :D :D :D **

**WinterGirl: Thanks! And what's the prank? I love pranks! :D ...So long as they happen to other people. **

**Fire Spike: Leave a review and Magma will put in plenty of Rupert-torment next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN-REVIEWS! Please send more. ;A;**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Kaze and I walk back in the station, faces still downcast, his hand on my shoulder.

"..." Todd, Pauleen, Kaze and I stand in silence.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

We take out our Paleopagers, seeing an image of a Staff Member on the screen.

"The Caliosteo Cup's Round 5 matches will now begin." They say. "Joanie has been selected as Xavia's Round 5 opponent. ...We have a correction, Princess Pooch will be Xavia's opponent. Please prepare, then check in at Ilium Village's Fossil Stadium."

"I know you're probably feeling sad, but it's time to step up!" Pauleen says, we all looking at her, she turning to face me. "I'm going to prepare for my battle, and I suggest you do the same. Xavia, you better fight with everything you've got! I'm planning to battle you in the final round, so I won't forgive you if you lose!" She then runs off.

"I think Pauleen was trying to cheer you up." Todd tells me. "...In her own way. But seriously, go out there and have a fun Fossil Battle!"

"For Rupert." Kaze adds on, I nodding. He and Todd head off to the stands, I taking out Adrenaline Rush, and looking at the medals, Sky Spine's gleaming with power, Trident's shimmering with excitement, and Fire Spike's glowing with calmness.

_...I need to get you guys stronger for this battle. _I tell them, my hand closing on the medals. _The fight with Lester wasn't easy._ Heading to the Cleaning Room, I enter it, then take out three fossil rocks, the Miraculous, and two Wondrous, I having found another while digging. Picking up the miraculous, I put it onto a cleaning grid then carefully clean it, the rock being surprisingly soft. After I finish and dust the dust away, I holdup the gold skull.

_'It's beautiful...' _Sky Spine says, Trident looking at it with wonder, Fire Spike studying it.

_'It'll cause a Super Revival.' _I tell him. _'To think that a bit of gold could completely change a vivosaur...'_

_ 'What're you waiting for?' _Trident asks. _'Revive!'_

_ 'YEAH!' _I think, running to the revival machine and placing it into it, and then pulling out Sky Spine. _'Is it alright if you get this?'_

_ 'Yeah!' _He says, pumped. _'Let's do this!'_

_ 'Okay!' _I place his medal alongside it, then enter the revival commands, the machine humming to life, gold crackling around it, making shadows and gold light dance about the room, before a bright flash happens, the humming dying away, the front of the machine opening. Fog rolls out, when the new Sky Spine steps out as well. Fire Spike and Trident are out of their medals and standing with me, looking at him with amazement.

He's now a bright yellow with a hint of green, has a somewhat long neck, short arms, long legs in a ready stance, a triangular head with turquoise eyes, and butter fly wings coming out of the sides of his face, that were the same color as him, but they also have navy blue and turquoise, then the same kind of wings coming off his muscular thighs, but these are much larger. He has a periwinkle, cape like object at the base of his neck, that covers the top of his shoulders and very top of his back. At the end of his tail is a gold colored, hard object with a small spike sticking off of it.

_'...WHOA...' _Trident and I say in unison, I feeling Sky Spine's metal connection again, but...something's...different...

_'What do I look like?!'_

_ '...' _We're all silent, Trident's and mine jaws dropping, and Fire Spike blink with surprise.

...Sky Spine is now a _girl._

_'BAAAAAAAAAAH HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA, HA HA HA!' _Trident laughs, I laughing my lungs half to death rolling around on the floor, holding my sides, Fire Spike watching up, and Sky Spine getting mad.

_'__**THIS IS NOT FUNNY!**__' _She roars, Trident and I only laughing harder.

_'Sky Spine, I regret to inform you they find it hilarious.' _Fire Spike tells her, she roaring with irritation. It gets Trident quiet, knowing she has a elemental advantage, while I keep laughing.

After a few minutes, I manage to stand up, my sides hurting real bad.

"Okay, Okay..." I snicker, then looking up at Sky Spine. "You're not the _exact_ same vivosaur, so...How about Flying Arrow? You're a Teffla, and they have a move where they jump into the air and the dive down at their opponents like an arrow."

_'Yeah, fine.' _She tells me. _'...__**I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT TURNED INTO A GIRL!**__'_

"Hey, you're a lot stronger now." I tell her, she calming down some. I move onto the wondrous fossil rock that I won, carefully clean it to show it's a head, then place it into the machine with Trident's medal. After entering the revival commands, the machine hums and silver light crackles around it, the bright flash of light, then the machine opening and fog rolling out with Trident, who now has red eyes, the blue on him has been replaced with a bright-ish red, and the cream color has been replaced with turquoise.

_'YEAH!' _He cheers. _'AND I'M STILL A BOY!'_

_ 'Don't forget I have elemental advantage!' _Flying Arrow roars, he getting quiet.

_'Your turn Fire Spike!' _I tell him, cleaning the one I dug up, to see it's a body. I put it into the revival machine with his medal, and enter the commands. The same thing happens to him that happens to Trident, he coming out with a bright blue upper half and a deep blue lower half, his eyes blue as well.

_'...Well, you're not your elemental color anymore, but still.' _I tell him, then smiling. _'You look great!'_

_ 'And I feel more power in my frame.' _He tells me. _'Now, let's go fight the battle.'_

_ 'YEAH!' _I yell, they going into their medals, and I running out of the room, then running over to the Commons Room. Walking towards the door that leads to the stadium, Princess Pooch and Joanie are already standing there, waiting. They're clad in snow gear versions of their regular clothes to ward off the cold, Princess Pooch seeing me.

"Arf, arf!" Princess Pooch barks, her tail wagging.

"Princess Pooch wishes for me to give you zis message, no?" Joanie tells me. "'Fate, she is cruel to make us battle each other so. But if it must be, know zat I shall not be defeated.'"

"Same here, Princess Pooch." I tell her with a small smile.

"The next match is Joanie vs. Xavia" The announcer says over the intercom. "...Er, sorry, We have just been informed that Princess Pooch will be battling instead. Combatants should enter the stadium immediately."

"Soup de jour!" Joanie says, smiling. "I am so very excited to see you make with ze Fossil Battle!"

"The let's get it on!" I say with a huge smile, we turning and walking out into the arena, going to our sides and releasing our teams.

She has two Gomps, which are built like elephants, and one is teal with yellowish green pear shaped spots on its shoulders and thighs, one on its back and on its face, then the other one is a dark yellow with pale yellow spots. Her remaining vivosaur is...well...looks like a baby plesiosaur. It's a super evolver, is pale yellow with periwinkle eyes and small yellow flowers on its sides and face, and I think it's called a Marple. My team slips on the ice, costing fifteen FP to get them right.

"Trident, Running Smash on Marple!" I tell him, he charging forward and crashing right into the small vivosaur, almost completely depleting his health. "End turn!"

Princess Pooch's team slips on the ice, she then rotating them so that one Gomp and Marple are in the AZ, she then barking something. The Gomp swings it's tusks and trunk at Trident, striking him, then charges at him, the attacks only chipping his health.

It's my turn again, having to spend five FP to get my team corrected.

"Flying Arrow, use Teffla Scale on Gomp!" I tell her, she raising her neck up so she's looking straight up, releasing a soft roar, the wings on her legs beating. As they do, two transparent, yellow waves come out and disperse, golden flecks filling the air as well, the yellow waves hitting Gomp and sending him straight into his medal. "End turn!"

_'You guys are doing great!' _I tell them.

_'The super revivals did wonders.' _Flying Arrow tells me.

Princess Pooch's team slips on the ice, the remaining Gomp and Marple in the AZ, Princess Pooch rotating them so that the Gomp is the only one in the AZ.

She barks something, the Gomp then standing up on its hind legs, a mixture of ice and chilled air blowing straight at my team, chipping their LP and confusing Fire Spike.

_'Hey, he's not supposed to get confused!' _Trident objects.

_'Now's not the time!' _Flying Arrow tells him.

_'Thyme?' _Fire Spike asks. _'What do you want Thyme for?!'_

Princess Pooch barks again, Marple spinning in a circle with increasing speed, making a whirlpool, which is then shot at Flying Arrow and hits her, only chipping her LP.

My team then slips on the ice, Trident and Flying Arrow in the AZ, I rotating them back.

"Flying Arrow, Teffla Scale on Gomp!" She straightens her neck, the soft roars humming through the air and the golden flecks and yellow waves going into the air, striking Gomp and sending him right into his medal.

Marple slips on the ice, putting him right in the front AZ. Princess Pooch barks, Marple making another whirl pool, but this one shoots at Trident, knocking off a small bit of his health.

My team slips on the ice, Fire Spike and Flying Arrow in the AZ.

"Alright," I say. "Flying-"

_'Fire?' _Fire Spike asks. _'Very well.'_

_ 'NO!' _Trident, Flying Arrow and I yell in unison, it being too late. He rears up on his hind legs, then bring his front legs crashing down onto Marple, sending the small vivosaur into his medal.

"Miss Adven wins!" The announcer says, the crowd roaring with cheers.

_'We did it!' _Trident says with glee, Fire Spike no longer confused.

_'We did?' _He asks. _'How?'_

We facepalm.

IN ZE LOBBY...

I'm standing with Joanie, Princess Pooch and Todd, who jumps for joy.

"Great job, Xavia! I always get so excited watching you battle!" He tells me with a big smile. He's in his snow gear, a light green toboggan under his helmet, a white scarf around his neck, a green parka with light green sleeves and chest, then white fur in the hood, green snow pants with dark green on the inside and outside of the legs, and the ends tucked into his boots, and dark green gloves.

"And Princess Pooch!" He says, Joanie and the said canine looking at him. "You really gave it your all out there!"

"Ah, but ze loss is ze loss, no?" Joanie asks. "Zere is nothing more we can do." She looks down at Princess Pooch, sadness dulling her eyes. "Come, Princess it seems we must be leaving back to ze Kingdom of Nomadistan."

Princess Pooch whimpers, Minister Pomposa walking over to us in snow gear that resembles his suit.

"Your Highness!" He says, kneeling down to Princess Pooch. "That was magnificent! Minister Pomposa has been most inspired this day! Minister Pomposa curses himself for ever doubting the wonderfulness of Fossil Battles. One can see how Princess Pooch has become so enamored with them." He stands up, thinking for a moment. "...Very well! Minister Pomposa can see that your passion for battling is both true and strong. Princess Pooch is hereby granted permission to remain at the fossil park for as long as she wishes."

Princess Pooch proceeds to howl with glee, Todd and I jumping for joy, while Joanie kneels down to Princess Pooch.

"Ah! Zat is most exciting for you, is it not?" Joanie asks, smiling with sheer happiness. Princess Pooch barks something, Joanie smiling more. "Cordon blue! Zat idea, it is fantastic! We will go excavate ze fossil rocks right away!" Princess Pooch takes off, Joanie running with her as they go to the dig site.

"It has been far too long since Princess Pooch has been so happy..." Minister Pomposa says, a happy spaced-out tone to his voice. He then turns to us, looking down at us. "Minister Pomposa expects to see you succeed at this Cup. Do not let him down!"

"Don't worry, Minister Pomposa!" I tell him, standing straight. "I won't!" He nods.

"Now, with your permission..." Turning again, he walks out of the station.

"Dudes, that was a seriously smokin' battle." Todd and I turn to see Kent standing there, smiling down at us. "You made it all the way to the semifinals!"

"No way!" I exclaim, overjoyed. "This is great!"

"Yep. And I know you're not in it for the money and stuff, but here's a prize anyway. He hands me a red mask that has white designs and a black, one-way eye piece. "That's a special mask, dude. It has total eerie powers! If you wear the mask when you excavate fossil rocks, you'll totally see what I mean."

"Coool..." I say softly, gazing at it.

"Good luck with your next match, dude!" Kent tells me, giving me a thumbs-up, then heading to his office.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Todd and I take out our Paleopagers, a Staff Member on the screen.

"All Round 5 matches of the Caliosteo Cup have been completed. Also, a new dig site will be opening tomorrow: Icegrip Plateau. Icegrip Plateau is a frigid dig site of massive ice floes on a vast sea. Fighters are urged to travel there and prepare for the semifinals."

"Icegrip Plateau?" Todd asks, I looking up at him. "Oh, wow! That's where mythical fossils from ancient times await you in the ice! Just thinking of it gives me chills!" He says, hugging himself and rubbing his arms. "...And not because of the cold. But because I'm excited."

"O RLY?" I ask.

"YEA, RLY." He tells me.

"NO WAI!"

"YEAH WAI!"

"Man, PLZ!" We say in unison, waving our hands with the flicks of our wrists. He then runs off, forgetting it opens tomorrow.

* * *

MEANWHILE AT THE SECRET ISLAND PLACE FROM WHERE WE FIRST SAW COLE GETTING PUNISHED BY THE SKULL KNOW AS DON BONEYARD...

It was Lester's turn.

He stood, silent and cowering as the skeletal face of Don Boneyard stared down at him, cold anger chilling the air. Cole stood nearby, knowing what it felt like.

"It seems out little jell plan has ended in abject failure..." He says, his voice a low, intimidating growl that made Lester feel even smaller. "First Cole and now Lester...The idiocy of my commanders is becoming a real bone of contention!"

"I'm s-sorry, Don Boneyard!" Lester tells him quickly.

"Don't take it so hard there, chum." Cole tells him, putting a hand on Lester's shoulder. "I'm sure your little brain worked as hard as it possibly could." Lester shoots him a glare, Cole brushing it off as he looks up at their employer. "Please, Don Boneyard! Hear me out! I have a new plan that's bound to work! See this time we distract all the _male_ Fighters with hip electronic gadgets so they forget the Cup! I just need video games, DVD players, about 300 cell phones, and the world's largest flat-screen TV!"

"Don Boneyard, wait!" Lester says, stepping forward. "My new plan is gonna rock your socks off! See, this time I'm gonna sneak chocolate pudding into the hot spring! I call it: Operation Dump Gooey Pudding into the Hot Spring! And, then that's followed by Operation Laugh Maniacally."

Don Boneyard turns away, silent.

"Stick _that _plan in your mirror, wannabe!" Lester murmurs to Cole, who gets mad.

"You're so tragically unhip it hurts!" Cole snaps, Lester getting mad, the two proceeding to have a stare down.

"Oh, wooooow." A female voice says. "It's like both of you are the exact same guy." The three all look at the entry way.

"Ah, Lola." Don Boneyard says. "Where have you been?"

"...Huh?" She asks, walking towards them all, Lester and Cole moving out of the way. "Oh, riiiight. Sorry, Don B., but I had to go do a little karaoke. See, if I sing for six hours or so, it aligns all my energy and gives me maximum power. Sooooo, yeah. I think you can relax now, Don B. I've got a plan that'll cancel that Cup in a flash. It's groovy, man. You're gonna love it."

"I wouldn't be so confident, sister!" Cole tells her.

"Yeah!" Lester agrees. "I mean, I had a great plan, and look how _that _turning out."

"Yeah, but you plans were, like, totally useless." Lola tells them. "Riiiight? You gotta be more like me, guys. You gotta, like, expand you mind"

"...I must admit," Don Boneyard starts, the three commanders looking up at him. "after seeing these two fools flail about, I have doubts your plan will succeed so easily. However, Lola, you are one of my three commanders, and I suppose you deserve at least one chance...Very well. We shall execute Lola's plan immediately!"

"Aw, thanks, Don B." Lola tells him with some glee. "But I could maybe use a little help from the boys..."

Don Boneyard looks at both Cole and Lester, then back forward.

"Cole! Lester!" He barks. "You will give Lola whatever assistance she requires. And make no bones about it...I _will NOT_ accept another failure!"

"O-of course, Don Boneyard!" Cole quickly says. "...Whatever you wish."

"Aw, man. I don't wanna play second fiddle to some backup singer!" Lester whines, then remembering the cold glare. "...But yeah, all right. I'll do it."

"You're _totally _gonna loooove this plan, Don B." Lola tells him. "I promise. All the Fighters'll be, like, 'bummer'! And then we'll be all, like, 'wooooo!'."

* * *

MEANWHILE BACK AT ILIUM VILLAGE FIGHTER STATION WITH THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THIS STORY WHO IS CURRENTLY DOING NOT MUCH AT THE MOMENT...

I stand there, having mixed emotions about the day as I start walking.

_'What's wrong?' _Flying Arrow asks me.

_'...Well,' _I start, walking out of the station. _'while it's good that Princess Pooch gets to stay here and that the BareBones Brigade was defeated again...Rupert...'_

_ 'Don't worry.' _Fire Spike tells me. _'It's like Kaze said, he'll be free one day.'_

_ '...'_ I smile, knowing he's right. _'I'll see to it he's freed from that cage!' _I say, rushing down the path to the Fighter's Camp, to mine and Pauleen's.

The bungalows here look like large igloos. They're white with dark ice blue steps and ice blue doors. I go to the one I'm staying in, and open it to a living room with white walls, ice blue base boards, dark ice blue rug, ice blue floor boards, white sofa, white coffee table and a TV hanging above a dark ice blue fire place. I go in the bed room to store away the rest of our stuff in our duffle bags. It has white walls with ice blue base boards, dark ice blue carpet, ice blue desk and chair, dark ice blue bunk bed with ice blue blankets and white sheets. I look in the bath room to see it's white with dark ice blue accents, and then go into the kitchen to see it's white with ice blue accents.

I make myself and Pauleen a simple supper of chicken noodle soup, I eating mine and leaving the pot on the stove so it stays warm for when Pauleen eats.

After washing my dishes, I take a nice, hot shower, then change into my pajamas, and drying my hair with the water stone I use. The phone rings, I going and picking it up.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey Xavia." My older brother, Parker, says.

"Parker!" I say with absolute glee, bouncing up and down. "Hey Parker! How ya doin'? How's college going for you? Are you enjoying your classes? How's your studying?"

"Everything's going well." He tells me.

"That's good to here!" I tell him.

"How're you and Todd doing?"

"Great! We've made new friends, though Todd argues with one of them a lot, and then we get along great with Kaze, and..."

"What's wrong?" He asks, worried.

"...Well, Rupert, one of our friends..." I stand there a bit more. "...I don't think I should go telling people. What he told us seemed pretty important to him, so it wouldn't feel right telling someone without his permission."

"Well, alright." Parker tells me. "...Though, dad told me about that prince..."

"He hasn't bothered me for a bit, so he's prolly plannin' something."

"IF HE LAYS ONE FINGER ONE YOU I'M COMING OVER THERE AND TEACHING HIM A LESSON." Parker tells me in his 'EXTREMLY-overprotective-big-brother' tone.

"Okay!" I tell him with a smile. "Anyhow, how's Silver Fang and Xavier?"

"Silver Fang sits at the door all day waiting for you." Parker tells me, laughing. "As for Xavier, he's pretty bored without you and Todd here. He stares out the window all day."

"Ah." I say. "Well, tell him not to worry! Once this is over, I wanna visit y'all."

"That's good." Parker tells me.

"Oh, one more thing,"

"Yeah?"

"Sherri hasn't been stalking you any more, right?"

"Please don't mention her." Parker tells me with utter disturbance in his voice, making me laugh. "Don't laugh! You know she tried to steal some of my socks while I was in gym one time!"

"I know!" I laugh. "That's why it's funny!"

"Alright..." He sighs. "Anyhow, have a good time there and stay safe, alright?"

"Will do!" I tell him. "Bye!"

"Bye." He tells me, we both hanging up, I then yawning. Going into the bed room, I see Pauleen's on her bunk, laying on her side with her face towards the wall.

"Night Pauleen." I tell her, climbing up to my bunk.

"Goodnight...diga." She tells me, I smiling some, crawling under my blankets and settling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**AN-...This was a short chapter.**

**Lungamos12537: Thanks! :D I'll work on next chapa as soon as I can!**

**Puff: Everyone does, for some reason. XD And thank you so much! I honestly didn't realize that I make them flow so well...**

**mysterydude123: Wat? No, no one's picked on me since I got out for summer. Though, for Teffla's, I think with vivosaurs, one kind is always the same gender, and Tefflas are just so feminine I think they'd all be girls. Otherwise, it'd be **_**very**_** awkward.**

**DunalN2: YEAH! :D I got the idea from a fan art picture I saw, which was the gang from **_**Avatar the Last Airbender**_** singing 'WELCOME TO OUR CLUB' to Zuko. XD He was not amused. **

**WinterGirl:...I'm sorry, you lost me at the end.**

**Casey: I've never seen Heroman before. :|**

**Gunsandgames: Her Grandpa is mean. ;A; Her dad completely disowned him as a parent.**

**Xavia: Come back next chapa!**

**Flying Arrow: I can't believe I'm a girl...**

**Fire Spike: You'll adjust.**

**Trident: See the box down there? Go on, leave a review. Come on, do it. **_**You know you want to...**_


End file.
